U n e x p e c t e d
by Rina Alexis Mcnugget Est.1994
Summary: Mated and pupped at the tender age of 16 whats more is she mated the mighty lord of the west Sesshomaru, whats a girl to do when you have a family and a oh so sexy mate on your hand? ... You cope. - kooky27
1. Running

**Chapter One - Running**

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Inuyasha I wish I did._

--

Authors note **(gr.)** Please not outright flames this is indeed my first fanfiction. And this is rated** M** for a reason if you do not like rated** M** then please do not click the** M** button. There is a lot of sexual notion in here.** Lemon limes** and all that stuff. And no I am not a Henti or a 40 year old pervert this is my first so be gentle and please be nice and review.

**

* * *

**

**"I am done!"**

_'I am finished I swear on all that is good I can not take it anymore!_' Kagome thought to herself._ 'No one can be that stupid!'_ She was running through a forest that was completly alein to her. She left the group or rather they left her. She hadn't stop running since, her hands and feet where numb and she felt completely alone. Something was fueled in her that didn't seem to want to stop. She kept going tears running hot down her face and her bones felt like braking.

When she stopped she had blood dripping down her legs from the harsh falls she came across along the way. She was tired and out of breath almost so much so she didn't see where she was at. It was a clearing where the grass was greener than she had ever seen it though it was slowly frosting from the cold. A huge wave of steem in the center of the feild so much that she almost didn't see the hotspring that laid in it. It was a rare hotspring she knew, it looked peaceful and untouched. Big boulders sorounded it covered in a moss that provided cushion as she sat. She walked to the spring and sank to her knees breathing in the warmth that emmited from the water. She looked down at her reflection taking in her red eyes and wild hair, she quickly wiped the tears.

_'He is always running to her!_' She thought._ 'Stupid bastard, She is dead what the hell does he want from her that I can't give him, I am going to be 16 this year I am suposed to be happy not crying over him!'_ She then placed her skirt and top onto the hot waters and scrubbed until most of the dirt and caked up blood was gone. She then carfully set it onto the edge of the hotspring for it to dry out. when she placed her body into the waters it was as if all her troubles went away. The hot bubbles soaked in the rest of her fustrations and released. After she cleaned herself she laid out on the cold grass her raw aching skin sighing in relive. '_Who am I kidding I am always going to be the friend whom he will never love, God I am so pathetic.'_

She silently concentrated and breathed in as she pin pointed her scrapes and bruises. She started glowing a irredecent white. _(Interupting_ **-Ahem-**_ I know in the amine it says pink but im being original since it is my fic so haha !)_

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru was patrolling the western lands he had been away from the castle for 3 days it was the first in a long while that rin had not joined him on his endevors. It was oddly peaceful, there was no noise to interupt his meditaion and travels. Making sure he went around the land once again he decided to take a break and go to fressia, his private hotspring no one but him and his mother had known about it she use to bring him there when his father went away to bussniess. It was a place of peace and memory for him, It was one of this things he cherished in this world.

He began the run to Fressia, only to come to a complete stop. _'A human in my hotspring!' _He thought with a snarl.

Next thing anyone knew Kagome was being slammed against the bark of a tree dressed in only black lace from her underwear, new cuts forming in her back from the hard wood. The only thing she could think of was that she was grateful for healing the previous cuts or she would have been in a world of pain right now. It was after that did she relize that she was indeed slammed to a tree.

Her back was hissing in pain and she felt the oxygen escape from her lungs, Her eyes trailing down to the huge white demon hand that was tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Explain why you are on my lands wench!" He said calmly as he could. But all he got in reply was a weak "I can't breath." from the girl So he dropped her down to the floor with a thump.

"Ow!" She said while rubbing her arms. She had large purple hand prints on her skin and scrapes all down her body yet again. "Wench do not make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru said his eyes demanding her attention. She slowly got to her feet all the while brushing off the debree from her person.

Her eyes widen when she relize her current state of dress. "Shit!" She hissed under her breath. "Wench do not use such foul language in my presence." He said his voice laced in disgust.

"Ok I apologize for being on your lands although I was not aware that I was on your lands, please allow me to finish up and I will leave immediately." She said looking down emmbaressed by his presence.

He slowly backed away from her. "Where is your demon exterminator, monk and half breed?" He was curious he did not sence there presence. "I kind of ran away and I do not know how but I ended up here." She said looking down with a flushed face.

He then noticed what she was wearing his eyes almost widen at the sight. A black see threw garment and a cloth that looked like a sad attempt of a loin cloth. He noticed that what she was wearing was enough to put the dirtiest prostitues to shame.

"Funny you dress like a prostitutes but you still blush when a man looks at you, explain." He said as his face remained stotic. "I am not a prositute alright I am a virgin!" She yelled through clenched teeth appaled at such a blatant act of disprespect sugesting that she was so low. She froze as she heard the most bueatiful sound she ever heard before in her life. His laugh or as far as a laugh goes with Sesshomaru the great. It was hardly noticable but he did. "Are you inplying that I am lying?"

"I am simply stating that you are not a virgin wether you chose to lie is your bussniess." He said in a matter-of-a-fact type of tone. "Well excuse me lord all mighty who are you to say such things I think I would now of any sexual encounters I might have had." She said out raged.

"Never the less I am never wrong so leave I will not have my lands tainted with such filth." He said turning away. "Wait, Ok if there was a way to prove it to you I would but there is none and I have no where to stay I am lost please spare me!" She yelled at his back tears coming to here eyes. "There is a way but i highly doubt that you would want to further embaress your self." He said turning to look at her, sizing her up. "What do you-oh!" She said when she saw his eyes drop below her waist.

"if i feel a barrier then you are telling the truth and i'll let you stay here If not you leave everything of yours here and walk away out of my lands."He challenged.

She was at a loss for words she knew she needed a place to stay she was neither strong nor familiar enough with her souroundings she knew she would be dead by sunrise. On the other hand was this worth such humiliation? To have the lord of the west do an examination on her.

She had thought that the only man who would touch her such a scacred area would be her first love or husband in fact that was one of the last naive thoughts she wanted to hold onto. but she knew that despreat times call for despreat mesures.

"I can not belive that I am agreeing to this but fine, I will prove to you that your wrong so go ahead and check." She said her eyes burning with emaressment.

"Lay down miko and pull your under garment off." He said arching a silver eye brow. "Ok." She said obeying him laying flat on her back and removing her underwear.

She looked at his surprised expression as he saw her bare nether region. "Don't look at me like that I don't grow hair on my body ok?" She said with a blush it was true she doesn't any more she begged her mother to take her to get laser hair removal once she came to fuedal era she couldn't really shave on the go could she?

He placed his hand to her mouth and if by instict she sucked it lubracating it for its entrance. looking at her doubtfully he place the finger into her opening only to find that she was indeed a virgin.

He let out a long sigh as he got up licking the lubracated finger. She looked at him incredously.

She tasted good for a human. sweet.

"You are free to stay here as long as you like seems I was wrong your not a whore you just dress like one."

"I told you I am diffrent where I am from its aceptable!" She said her hands clenched into fist. He invaded her and still acted like a pompous bastard the nerve!

Then it hit her hard bringer her to her knees. "Shit." She said she had a cramp she had forgotten about that time of the month. She ussally got cramps a week before her time what a time to get them now.

"Sorry its jus-"

'Shes in heat.' Sesshomaru thought his control slipping he thought about walking away but his body wouldn't reason he had not been satsifyed for a long time and here was a atractive girl on his land and on his land he controls everything, including her.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought before she felt him move toward her pressing his lips to hers his hands tangling in her hair.

**"FUCK."**

--

As the sun came up she woke up feeling cold and alone the memories of last night came rushing to her head. Sesshomaru had taken her and he was in no way gentle her arms, thigh's were bruised and there was blood running down her legs. Before she knew it she was crying she couldn't stand it her insides hurt it was unbearable. the thought made her sick she swiftly got up and ran to a bush emptying the contents in her stomach.

She stood in the hot spring scrubbing till she felt a semblance of clean. She felt like a whore she was only 15 and she wasn't ready for this at all.

she prayed that there would be no consequence to these actions.

She was not ready for anything **unexpected** she wasn't sure she could handle that.

**... U n e x p e c t e d ...**

* * *

I revised it so yeah I hoped you liked it please enjoy and again please please review or I will not give new chapters lol 8)

- Rina Alexis Mcnugget est.1994


	2. Fatal Outcome

****

**Chapter 2 - A Fatal Outcome**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Inuyasha but i do own this story!**

word count: 2,718

enjoy :)

* * *

(Kagome's voice)

It has been five whole months and I know that I am carrying Seshomaru's child. It has been almost eight months since I have last my family and all this time and I still have not found Inuyasha and the group. I think I may be going crazy.

I have worked in Japan all alone carrying a child skipping from town to town. In the beginning this task was something that was easily accomplished but now I am starting to show and It has become more difficult to slip by unnoticed. People in ancient Japan are not that fond of bastard children and young mothers.

Memory's flicker here and there through my mind I decided to stop blaming myself I know as well as he knew that no one could stop him not even himself. Although I knew this bit of information I cannot accept the consequence I hate him for the burden he has left me with. I despise what he took from me.

He left me alone and torn in the morning he didn't wait to apologize or even explain. I could have been killed by a demon but then again it would have left him with one less burden, after all I was the only living proof that he laid with a human.

My laugh has become bitter with the thought, I have to live the rest of my life with his child a half demon no less Ironic how his first born will be of the same race he has come to despise. Though it doesn't matter not any more he can go living his life of freedom and infidelity and I will age with his seed in my womb, that is if I ever survive this.

I am going to bear a child when I myself am still a mere child.

**(Five Months earlier Seshomaru's point of view)**

_Look at her, disgusting human wench seduced me into such a revolting act._

_Never have I participated in such a vile act with a human. My brothers wench none the less. I look at her now and I feel like spitting._

_I will leave before she wakes. I promised her entrance on my lands so her wish is granted._

_She is lucky I don't kill her here and now_

**Regular point of view**

She had been walking for 3 days till she reached the next village. Her feet were sore and her belly heavy, she was now entering her 6th month of pregnancy. Her hair was full of twigs and dirt, face oily and dirty she had not bathed since the last village. She had been sleeping on the cold floor under the forest's leafy shelter; luckily before she left she managed to steal a long thick black coat which she now held close to he stomach desperately trying to hide the growing bump.

She dreamed of Inuyasha coming to her rescue but no matter how hard she dreams she knew that dream would never be in her reality. Now approaching the next village she felt a sense of relive mixed with fear. She could finally have some food and a fresh bath, but fear was the heavy shadow of being noticed. She lugged her yellow back pack from under her cloak gripping it tight praying that this would be all right.

This village was smaller than the others but certainly the most festive my far. The snow was falling gently over the small village covering the huts in a layer of snow and pine. The paths were filled with happy villagers all carrying food or other supplies to prepare for the upcoming winter. But her eyes widen in surprised when she started to noticed the chosen decorations for this villages festival.

"All hail the mighty Sesshomaru!"

His face was painted on every street sign and wall, scrolls filled with praises for the cold lord. There where even shrines made in his honor, and there in the center of this small village was a statue of the mighty lord himself. Now the pleasant crunch of leaves beneath her feet became the soundtrack to an impending death.

**Present time Seshomaru's point of view**

_I am constantly thinking about the human miko and it is driving me mad._

_What I failed to realize during the act was the mark on her neck that wretched mark, that makes me have her constantly on my mind tormenting me._

"Hello young one how are you today." A woman said her hair thin and brittle, her smile showed her stained rotting teeth. "I am fine but I am looking for a place to stay tonight I am a visitor of this village." She said softly pulling the heavy black cloak over the swell of her stomach.

If anyone where to discover the child that laid warmly in the 15 year old's womb, the consequences would be dire. In present Japan being impregnated before wedlock was a disgrace worthy of being stoned and disowned, In feudal Japan this rule applies a thousand time over. The last 9 villages where proof of this, she had barley escaped with her life. And though she ran before now that the child was growing she wasn't sure how long it would before she was caught.

Men had told her things she never imagined she'd hear, they treated her as if she was a whore. They treated her like it was now her duty to offer her body to them.

And for denying them she was beaten and called names. She had been humiliated in a result of something she had no control over. She only thanked god that she had been strong enough to kick and run before those men repeated what Sesshomaru had done.

"Oh yes please we have a inn a few miles ahead please your welcome to stay there in fact my papa owns one we'd welcome you in there." She said looking at her with a soft smile despite her hideous teeth.

"Thank you!" She said greeting her with a smile of her own. "I will make my way over there before supper." she finished as she left her alone to wander around the village.

When she reached the inn she sighed in content, the inn was cheap enough so she could stay a night or two, as well as it was busy enough that they would pay no mind to her.

"Hello my name is Kagome and I would like to stay here a night or two if I could." She said to the old man in the front, He turned to her with dark kind eyes and smiled with familiar stained teeth. "Oh yes, hello my daughter Miro told me you would come here welcome I hope you enjoy your stay young woman." With that he walked with a white robe and a fresh towel and lead her to her room.

After she got settled she made her way to an empty spring. "Ah." She sighed as the rush of hot water poured down her back. She made quick work of scrubbing the grit and grime from her pours. Once she was fully clean she started to clean her cloths as well. "I'm scared baby." She whispered to her stomach as she let the cloths dry. "I'm a horrible person to say this but I wish this never happened I am a coward, I don't know what to do." She cried hugging herself. "I am just a kid, you understand that don't you?"

"If I were older then maybe I would be able to-" She stopped wiping her tears and taking a deep breath.

"But I know better, my mother raised me better than this mothers never let there children know when there in distress and I am going to try to be the best mother I can be I swear!" And with that she left the springs to go to her room and get the first night of sleep she had in months.

– -

**Sesshomaru**

"Lord Seshomaru's robe is ready bring it to him now!"_ He could hear the gawking creature from across the castle, it was those times where he wondered why he let the toad follow him in the first place. _

"Lord there are letters from the northern lord announcing his gratitude of your hosting his party at your castle, and some pleas for treaty and such." _His Cornell informed him._

"I will look at those later now leave me." _He said his mind clearly distracted. _

_He was begging to tire of the girl that plagued his dreams and thoughts, Inuyasha's wench Katome something or other. _

_He was begging to worry that the mark that he thought he dreamed about was actuality reality, and if that was the case then at this moment he was contemplating killing his own mate. _

_He shook the thought from his head growling in disgust, he vowed that if he ever saw her she would be punished for plaguing him so. _

–

At five in the morning she started to get to work, so far she picked 60000 yen (680 u.s dollars) from some visitors wallets. And this was only the morning round, lunch, and dinner, shift came later.

Once she ate she decided to take a break and go back to her room and avoid as many people as possible plus the irritating fact that the black robe was heavy and it was aching her back.

In her room she stripped down to her under robe which was thin and breezy. At a certain point and she wasn't sure when that point was made she had fallen asleep and awoken to a gasp and a crash of glass breaking on wood. She heard the familiar scurrying of feet and knew that she had overstayed her welcome.

She quickly grabbed her bag and stuffed her food and clothing in it, throwing her robe over her body she tried to escape as quickly as possible.

She got past the entrance and into the main road when she was caught by a couple of men.

"What do we have here?" One scruffy looking man said his eyes roaming lazily over her body. "Um please just let me pass I am carrying a baby and my husband should be here any second." She said smiling look for a possible escape between the five men, she found none.

"Ha you here that boys this whore says she got's herself a husband." The Tall man mocked looking at her with hungry eyes. "Tell me girly did you do him good this husband of yours, so young and pretty he made quick work with you huh?" He said slurring his words looking at his friends and laughing again. As she tried to run around him one of his friends caught her around her waist, she stopped struggling instantly.

"Come on girly show us what you can do." With that comment she spit in his face. "You fucking cunt how dare and here I was going to spare you the mob back at the village that's waiting with stones the size of your head but I guess I'll have to make this quick. He crushed his lips to her mouth moaning as she stilled in his arms.

When she heard the sound of pants dropping to the ground she opened her eyes. "Suck It bitch." He said shoving her face to it. She gagged at the feeling of him entering her. She fell back trying to run from the man that was attacking her. "Fucking bitch come back here!" He said pulling her by her hair smacking her in the face.

"Come on boys I think this one needs to be broken into." The scruffy one said punching in her jaw.

"Please no!" She said as she curled on the ground in a fetal position covering her stomach as they beat her senseless.

When she was at the point of death they grabbed her again. "Now try again don't be a tease." The tall one said pushing himself at her again. And again he entered her mouth she was gagging at the blood and mass that was occupying her mouth. She knew she had to do something quick or she'd never get away.

It was then that she saw it. The opening.

"Ah!" He screamed as her teeth clamped down on his penis, she felt the blood rush through her mouth as she ripped it even more, not wasting anytime she ran for the forest her bag jumping against her back.

She through herself under a brush as soon as she found one big enough she was beaten and tired she knew she couldn't run much longer.

**Three days later**

**Kagome's point of view **

I found a village the people are cruel and mean, the streets are dirty, and the people are disgusting. The men were hitting the woman, laughing almost as if it was a fun sport, the men watched as they were beaten to a bloody pulp. the woman working in the Fields were covered head to toe in yellow blue-sh bruises.

There faces wore the mask of desperation and despair. They had the look of hopelessness. I had a feeling I would have no luck with this village just as I was about to pass the men turned there ugly heads toward me there eyes filled with lust and hate.

I walked toward the end of the village my stomach was growling and needed something to eat I had a few coins left so I stopped by a food stand picked up rice balls and a couple roles of sushi I ate like a mad man when I was done I was licking the food of my hands. I felt the presence of some one watching me I looked up and realized how desperate I must look licking the food of my hands. I quickly recover throwing ways the wrap and walking away.

I have been walking for hours my stomach craves for food, my baby kicks are getting more lethal, there leaving bruises on my skin now I get why humans carrying a demons baby never make it. That thought scared me I pushed it to the back of my mind 'if i don't make it my baby will die or worse end up just like Inuyasha.'

Damn I couldn't get that out of my head I knew what I had to do but I still didn't mean I wanted to. I had, to make sure my baby was OK that he will end up loved. I had to find his father risk it all I knew ether way death by his hand was better than letting my child grow alone.

********

* * *

**I know short** but whatever lol I hope you enjoy its in my opinion **at least better** than the one I wrote before! Lol but hey review please thanks so much!

**- Rina Alexis Mcnugget est.1994**


	3. I Hate you

**Chapter three : I hate you**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha (but i try)**

**word count : 3,635**

* * *

I knew that I had no other choice. And as much as I loathed his very existence I wanted my child to live. I am young but I am not stupid I know that my body could never handle the pressures of delivering a demon child regardless of its tainted blood. I want the child to prosper I want him to be respected. And though I am aware of Sesshomaru's prejudice ways I know that he could never abandon his child. It would damage his honor and he was all about the honor. My only obstacle was getting past the guards that stood by the iron clad gates. Gates that stood a majestic 18 feet high blocking most of the land it's self. I breathed in as I walked over to them taking in there appearance, just like him they were blank a void of all emotion that is until they heard me speak.

"Sir I need to pass and see your lord." I stared staring at them with confidence and hope. "And what pray tell is your business with our great and humble lord." The guard with the brown tale said giving off a faint smile before becoming serious again. "I need to discuss kin related matters, not that that would be any of your business." I said holding by battered face up high ignoring his companion's snorts of laughter. "Kin related matters; you are human which means no kin related affiliation will ever be directed to you." The blue demon said looking at me, amusement blatant in his eyes.

"Yes I understand." I say taking a breath before going on "and was that not also true for Izayo before the great almighty dog demon of the west impregnated her making her part of his kin?" I looked at their shocked faces as they gazed down to my clothed stomach. "SO LET ME PASS!" I screamed at them, my muscles hurt and I didn't feel like putting up a fight that was until I felt a hard cold hand whip my face. I stared at the blue demon with tears in my eyes despite myself. "How dare you accuse my lord of fornicating with the human likes of you?" He looked at me his brilliant teeth reflected in the hot summer sun. "Ha as if wench only in your dreams I will show you for slandering his name so." It was then that he grabbed my hair and dragged me into the castle I smiled as my face collided with hard dungeon cement. At last I had made it.

I seeped back into consciousness and I was never more aware of my aching body and the cold dirty floor. I assess my body making sure that the baby was not harmed. When I was satisfied I laid back down and wait for the guards to once again enter. I smiled softly to myself despite the situation. I knew that they would bring Sesshomaru out here to deliver the final blow to my poor human life. I knew that no human could make such accusations and go unpunished by none other than Sesshomaru himself.

I feel and odd sensation of horror and happiness, my horror is the natural human reaction to facing uncertain death to the hands of a dog demon. But my happiness strangely also comes from the horror that I feel. Death does not seem so scary in fact with all that I have gone through death would be a soothing remedy to all my troubles. I had been abandoned my Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Sesshomaru. It was a clear sign of my worthlessness.

When Sesshomaru comes out he will wait till I die and he will take my child somewhere inside I knew this, I hoped for it with all I had. It was at this moment that I heard the voices of men rush into the room. I close my eyes and concentrate on evening my breath. "When our lord comes down here she and her child will surly die." One guard laughed while pacing through the room his feet thumped heavily.

"that's what she gets that pesant trying to lie to me as If I would doubt my lords honor ha she took me for a fool I imagine he would rather kill a thousand of his kin than to ever lie with a human such as she." He went on his steps becoming slower and slower. "She is dirty nasty and she smells!" He finished waiting for his companion to respond.

"I am not sure Hilo." The voice was familiar I recognized it to be the wolf demons voice. "When you spoke to her by the gate i senced no lies coming from the woman i think she is really very sure that she has had Sesshomaru in her bed." I could hear the gasp of unbeliving breath from the blue demon who is named Hilo. Hilo countinued to rant about the possiblity of such an act which of course like anyone would say who knew him, there was none. "I think she is one of the crazies, demented or maybe retarted." Hilo said as he thumped his foot in thought.

"No I do not think so she is too beautiful to be one of the crazies despite her apperance right now she is still an image- don't deny it Hilo you and I both know that this young girl is possibly the most bueatiful girl we have ever seen."

He said and i could feel them getting closer. "alright i will give you that but I'll tell you one thing no matter her bueaty our lord would never lay with the likes of her and shame on you for even doubting that word Leah."

Hilo stayed slient for some time until he spoke again. "He will slaughter her you know that do you not I am postivly sure of this." He said arrogantly. "We will no longer have to make assumptions because our lord is now here." And with those final words an immense demonic aura filled the room making it harder to breathe. She knew that Sesshomaru had finally come.

She clutched her stomach and curled into a fetal position to protect what laid within. She opened her eyes when he entered the room. She noticed that he was as bueatiful as ever, the only thing that had chanhed was the amount of arrogance he carried with him like a strong wind it sorrounded his very being.

"My lord!" Hilo and Leah said in unision

"You mentioned a human." He said looking into there eyes with annoyance. He was as cold as ever.

"Yes my lord there is a human wench here that seems to think she is carrying your child, she walked to the gates demandeing to see my lord I would have cut her down right there and then but I thought you would rather have the honors of killing the wench for slandering your name so." Hilo said bowing at the waist his voice was strong and straight to the point. It seemed Sesshomaru had trained them well not to show fear.

"Show me to her." Was all he said ice masked his voice even more an action I thought to be impossible.

"Yes my lord." This time it was leah who spoke as he made his way to my cell unlocking it with a heavy click and wrenching the door open to retrive me.

Surprisinly he gently grabbed me by my arms as he brought me to his lord. It was never something I thought he would do but I know I saw his eyes widen at the sight of me I couldn't help but wonder why.

(Sesshomaru's voice)

I walked with my guard demanding to see the girl who clamied to have had me in her bed. I would kill her on sight, I would tear piece to piece and I would feed her to the dogs. Her and that bastard child that laid in her womb. Something I had never expected to happen was to see her. I was never a man to be easily surprised but the moment I set eyes on her I felt my face visibly slip.

The blood that cascaded her face was still running in tiny streams dripping at the end of her shoulders. And the parts of her face that where not covered in her blood was spotted with yellow and purple spots. There were brusies everywhere. She looked at me with no intrest only boardem and wariness. I saw her move her hands down to her stomach in a protective circle. She was breathing heavily as if she could not catch her breath.

She looked broken. Not at all like the girl I had left on that field, I felt instant regret though not soley for her but for me. She was indeed carrying my child I could smell it beyond her stench, she was carrying a halfbreed. My half breed.

"Girl." I said demanding she gave me a response. But she didn't instead she just looked at me like she was tired. "Do not make me repeat myself." I said growing impaceint with her nonchalant ways.

It was then that she stepped forward and said "Are you going to kill me Sesshomaru?"

With that said Hilo and Leah lead sesshomaru to the cell to where Kagome currently resided Sesshomaru realized it was Kagome. His eyes where wide at what he found she had blood on the side of her face and it was so bruised it had turned a yellowish black she was on her back her eyes were half open and her hands where clutching at her stomach her chest was moving up and down at a rapid pace. She looked different, wearier than ever.

"Girl." sesshomaru grunted. She gave no response; she just slowly turned her head and looked at him.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" he said.

Just then he heard her she turned her head and asked him "Are you going to kill me sesshomaru?"

I just stared at her and her incredoulous question. Yes I would kill her but not now not until my child is safe and out of her womb, my honor would not allow it. "Why are you here!" I said putting as much venom as I could into those four words. I saw my guards freeze in place. But she instead merely chuckled throwing her head back to say "I am here to give you a child, your child."

"do you dare imply that I would lower myself to the likes of you?

**(Kagome's voice)**

'_How dare him! That bastard_'

"Oh sesshomaru dear please I beg do not tell me that I have been so easily forgotten, I see how it would be easy for you though maybe it is something you do often but who am I to tell, that day by that hotspring where you stripped me of my innocence and did not even stop at my attempt to adjust my screams for you to stop how I begged you but no, you did not listen you took me hard and rough penetrating me with your dick over and over for your own satisfaction, do you remember that I passed out and when I woke you where still fucking me senceless." I spoke with unconvictied rage if he thought his voice was blood curling my would destroy the soul. "And you fucking left me there bloodied in that field 15 and pregnant with your child Sesshomaru!" By this time I was screaming but I couldn't get the words out fast enough.

I felt my anger get the best of me as I tried to run out of leahs clutches and up the stairs to my freedom. All I needed to do was find the well I knew there my child would be loved after my passing. There is where my family was.

"Sesshomaru please I will leave this instant if you just point to the direction of the bone eaters well I need to go home I need to see my family before I die please I will never return and this time again and you will be rid of this taint." I said crying into my palms knowing that this would be the last months of my life. I knew if he were a smart man he would let me leave.

"No"

I looked up at him in surprise. "What do you-." But I never finished as I felt myself being lifted bridal style as he took me out of the cells and up the stairs.

I saw the gaurds trying to follow but they heard Sesshomaru growl and they came to a halt. Obviously I was going to meet my end much faster than I realized. He walked swiftly into the corridors until he reached a door it was then that I felt myself being thrown on the bed with a very angry dog demon hovering over me. "Wench listen." He leaned his head so that spoke right into my ear.

"Do not say that you carry my child I will not have people find out, they will kill you and that child I will not have my named stained for a common whore like you!" I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth at this point I much rather if her killed me. "Fuck you!" I spat

"Come." He said as he pulled me to my feet

**(Sesshomaru's voice)**

"Come." I said pulling her to her feet she needed a bath she reeked. I kept my hand firm around her wrist ignoring her whimpers, she was having trouble keeping up it disgusted me. I looked down at her petite frame and I knew that she was correct in her assumption of her demise. She was unusually large for a preganant woman many humans have not survived human births and very few had survived the birth of a half demon. Izayio died if not for my father she would have stayed dead. I picked her up and placed her in my private springs.

"Undress." I told her waiting for her to disrobe so that I could wash her properly it was clear she had not been able to herself. "No not with you in the room." She stared at me with wide eyes and I glared down at her saying "Girl it is nothing I have not seen or touched before disrobe or I will do it for you!" I held her head in my hands making her look me in the eyes.

"Fine But close your eyes." She said looking at me and steeping out of my grasp.

"No I need to look at something." I said glaring at her even more. "God I fucking hate you!" She said as she began to lift off her shirt and remove the bind on her breast if that was a bind. She had grown larger her breast could no longer fit comfterbly in the plam of his hand. They where white much like the rest of her body and you could see veins running through them like streams.

She looked sickly her arms and legs were thin it seemed as though all her fat had been delivered to her ass breast and stomach. And speaking of her stomach it was bruised all over he knew his child was beginning to use his strength to kick her.

I stopped to see her struggling with her pants she could not see the knot that was hidden by her stomach. I stepped toward her and untied it for her watching as the dropped to her ankles.

"What the fuck!" She yelled looking at me with hard eyes. "Shut up human it is plain to see that you are unable to do this on your own." As soon as her pants dropped she also dropped to the grown in a attempt to cover herself. She gave me a hard stare. Instead of responding I picked her up by her upper arms and set her in the springs. Despite everything I felt a twinge of obligation to care for this human who carried my child. I quickly disrobed leaving my fondushi and getting in beside her. I took the oils and soap and began to bathe her.

She stared to protest but she quickly became still when I growled. I started rubbing her shoulders and back. She was rigid. I didn't care I was running out of patience for her. I did not want to hurt her she was after all carrying my first born and it was honor that I care for her till her death which much to my happiness was soon.

Though he would have to have more heirs for his throne he would not rid himself of his first born. It would go against everything his father taught him. "Sesshomaru I do not know what you want I know I am going to die and I do not want to I want to see inuyasha and the group again I do not want to die here." She said with tears in her eyes. She hissed as I rubbed her breast with water to rid her of the blood and dirt.

"You will stay here with me Inuyasha he if he was truly the hanyou you thought he was then he would find you before your demise I will not risk you killing my heir for your selfish desires.

"You fu-." I covered her face with my palm quieting her for the moment. "Woman you will cease that ill language and constant bickering you have no say in the matter." I said with as much authority I had.

She looked up at me before falling into tears once again.

I ignored her as I continued to bathe her. My only objective was to get her clean nothing else mattered.

I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to leave I wanted to be free. I sunk into the waters as Sesshomaru rubbed my hair. It calmed me. The water. I thought about my life before the well. I had goals I was just like any other girl wanting a husband and children I was not better no different I was nothing and no one special. I thought of sex hell before this I craved it. I used to be so happy here though life was simple and yet complex and full of adventure. I use to dream of having kids with Inuyasha. I use to hope that I would die in the arms of Inuyasha not his cold demon brothers.

He was the coldest demon to ever walk the earth.

(**Somewhere in Narakus castle)**

The night fell like a curse it was the only indication of time in this long battle. The clashing of swords and the splatter of blood was everywhere. This day reeked of death and destruction.

Inuyasha and his group had been fighting for many days it had been days before they stopped counting. So far they were holding their own.

"Inuyasha I think we are winning he is growing weaker!" Sango shouted from her place in the sky. She was eliminating all the stray demons by the 10's with her boomerang. Despite her energetic voice he could tell that it wasn't long until she would no longer be able to fight.

They stood in front of Narakus castle with Koga and all 54 of his men. Naraku had been badly wounded and in turn kogas arm had been bloodied. But still he and his men fought with zeal. Sango and Miroku had recived minor injurys in comparison so they too kept fighting. They were becoming slower and slower soon they would lose.

The castle

"Inuyasha were winning he's growing weaker. "Sango shouted. They were on the front of Narakus castle Kogas and his men were fighting

Narakus demons. Kogas arm had been badly wounded but he still fought his men surrounding him. Miroku fought back to back with Sango they

both had minor injuries but enough to slow them down. The castle smelled of the dead and soil. The wind was making the trees sway violently.

Inuyasha was fighting hard against Narakus so far he was winning. "Narakus just give up you'll never win." As he took the final swung a bright

white light covered the room everyone was still silence filled the air and then a blood curling scream filled the air.

* * *

**OK please tell me if it sucked I tried to work more on my grammar so it wouldn't confuse you guys much um you guys can contribute to the story and suggestions. or you know just review review review lol and yeah I hope you guys liked it was only meant to be a one-shot but I guess not huh ?**

**- Rina Mcnugget**


	4. My Baby

**Chapter Four: My Baby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (though I wish I did)**

**Enjoy 8)**

* * *

"Hey baby my name is Kagome and I am your mother guess what I am 16 today and I decided to celebrate just you and me, we'll have a little party of our own since I highly doubt your father wants anything to do with us right, anyways in honor of our party I thought today maybe you won't kick me so hard that would be the best present you could give mommy today, ok and now my present to you is … oh I know food sweets I know you will like those."

I am sitting in a room. Well I am sitting in Seshomaru's room to be exact. It was all to be expected out of a lord such as himself; a regal bed in a huge space and white fur carpet that resembled his fur thing that he kept on his shoulder.

His bed sheets where white silk mixed with brown pillows the room itself was very calming. And in the opposite end of the door there was a balcony that overlooked his garden.

It was a breath taking view. But it didn't end there as I discovered a door leading to his bathing chamber which I loved and have made it a point to bathe 2 times a day.

But despite everything like Sesshomaru himself though beautiful his room still left you feeling lonesome.

I had been staying with Sesshomaru for a month now and I am going stir crazy. Day after day I am stuck in this room. My only amusement is talking to myself and bathing. He and I have had a few conversations and though I hate him he is not that bad for company.

Though at night I mostly sleep on my own, there are the few occasions where when he thinks I am sleeping I know he crawls back into his own bed. I suspect that demons do in fact need the occasional snooze.

You think it would make me uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with a man whom I hate. But I think it soothes the baby because it is those nights that I can sleep peacefully. The baby does not kick when he is around.

And despite our constant bickering her makes sure I am well fed and cared for. When I want something he will retrieve it for me himself no questions asked.

Though I am still not sure how he knows when I want something it's like he can read my mind.

Kind of scary if you ask me.

"Girl what are you doing?" I jumped up in surprise from my place on the bed, clutching my chest as I looked at him with wide eyes.

I gently rubbed my belly glancing up at him. I knew he was thinking that I had gone mad talking to myself. I got up and walked –waddled is more like it- to the other side of the room where the vanity was at.

"Could you please make more noise when you enter a room, you almost made my heart stop." I said combing my hair trying to act as cool as I could; I had a feeling I was not doing this successfully.

"And if you must know I was talking to my child, surly a smart sophisticated lord like you could understand that." I snapped I was tired of having to answer to him and I was sick of being isolated in this room. And all because he wanted to hide the fact he had sex with a human. I am sick of him treating me like a pet and I was going to let him know what was on my mind if it was the last thing I did.

"You will be wise and hold your tongue I do not have time for your impudence." Sesshomaru said coldly. I knew he would strike someone down for ever doubting his intelligence but he would not touch me this I knew.

I glared at him for one moment and then decided I was to weary to argue with him so instead I walked back to the bed and lay down.

"I want him to remember me." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"What do you speak of?" He said stepping closer to me.

"I want him to remember me see where I am from they found out that a baby can recognize its mothers voice even in the womb and I was hoping that … my child will know my voice or at least remember it after I am gone."

I said this trying to look anywhere but his eyes. I didn't know why I was telling him this.

"My baby." he said as I looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You stated that that child was yours and I corrected you seeing as you won't be here long to lay claims on his, he is rightfully mine." He said again looking at me dully."

"How dare you, you fucking jerk like I would ever-"I felt a sudden hurdle of sharp pains flow through my body. I gripped hard at my stomach.

"Shit!" I said closing my eyes in pain. I felt him come to my bed side and place an oversized hand on my stomach.

"What is wrong?" I said through clenched teeth. I felt him lift my nightgown to expose my belly.

"They are in distress they sense there mothers distress and there alpha males anger." He said looking up at me.

"What do I do I don't- know what to do." I screamed as another pain sliced through me.

"Relax." He said placing his mouth to my stomach in a kiss. That's when I felt the vibrations flow through my body. He was growling?

The pain lessened as I felt myself relax. The jerk was useful for something who knew.

But something was wrong. I knew something was wrong my baby did not feel right.

"Sesshomaru something is wrong." I said looking at him my vision blurring. I saw him place his hand in between my legs. When it surfaced it was covered in blood. That's when everything went **black.**

* * *

**Review Review!**

**Rina Mcnugget Est. 1994 (revised) **


	5. Too soon

**Chapter 5: a birth too soon **

**Words count: 1,260**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha **

**Enjoy8)**

* * *

"AH!" Her screams could be heard around the castle they where fist clenching screams that brought him much pain. She stared at him her eyes blood shot and scared he avoided her eyes unable to take her pain from their bond. He stood unsure of what to do; he found that this happened many times since he met her.

He tried to be gentle as he picked her up and ran to the healer but to be truthful beyond her own pain he was not sure she was aware of anything else.

She was squirming beneath him unable to say anything other than "help" and even that word came out in savage breaths. "Damn you." He muttered looking at her. Never in his life had he felt so unsure it seemed this was something only she could do. These feelings of anxiety swirled in his body like a potent poison just waiting to snatch him at any moment.

He had arrived at the healers with her in tow. He could see that he was already prepared for his arrival, the birthing incenses were lit and the table besides the mat where she would lay was covered in herbs, steaming water, and cloths. Still what stole his attention was the furnace that was burning brightly in a corner, this is where they would burn any body of the deceased. He almost shuddered in disgust.

He would not even think about his child dyeing along with this_ human._

"Sesshomaru he is coming I know it!" She screamed into his ear. He pulled back and looked at the healer eyes expectant.

Kagome felt like someone had taken a scalding pot and poured in on her insides. She squirmed around trying to relive the back bending pressure that was consuming her. She never thought it would come this fast she thought she had more time. She could fell his claws scratching her from the insides while his legs kicked harder and harder with each passing moment.

Sesshomaru could hear the jolting crack of her rib as well as see it protruding from her person. He could feel a twinge of sympathy for this woman she after all had chosen to sacrifice her life to bring his seed to this world. He a Demon whom she despised more than anything she could think of.

She was a selfless creature. He would give her that.

She felt cold hands touch her spreading her legs apart she couldn't think just feel.

The iciness of his rough hands.

The thumping of her racing heart.

Her stomach stretching and breaking.

Her birthing canal dilating

The flow of the blood as it left her body

The pain of her eyes as she saw darkness

And the crack of her ear drum from the infants cry.

Her last coherent thought was "I hope it's a boy please God grant him life!"

**(Sesshomaru's voice)**

She had drifted into unconsciousness it wasn't long till she would take her leave to this world.

"Lord It is a son." The healer turned to me passing me the infant that she carried and safe guarded for all those months.

I remember the healer speaking of the danger of his early birth and I will never forget the fear I felt in knowing that my legacy could be unknown to the world. I am a new man today.

The council will know that my mate has died I need to make quick work I finding a suitable heir before they find out about him.

I know that I have wrong her in my thoughts these months that she has stayed with me I have grow use to her presence I know she is a person beyond any I have encountered. She speaks so unusual with her slang and casual way of being. She has a higher education but yet she makes friends with the servants. She insisted on cleaning and cooking and when someone beat her to it she insisted on thanking them. She was too kind to be my lady or mate in a way I was thankful for that.

If she were another person my son would not be born today. She is so much more than her kindness though.

She is a woman of intelligent conversation I find myself speaking to her about things no other woman would ever hope to understand, she quells my loneliness. No one who's seen her can speak ill of her appearance. Besides the provocative dressing she is a woman of great beauty. I have never seen one so beautiful.

She is a perplexing creature. She is kind and dresses like a whore, too talkative and respects no one. And most of all is that she does not fear me. I do not know whether to be grateful or angry. I walk into a room and I could feel the lust and respect but in her presence she makes me feel ordinary I am just another being to her no less or greater to the next.

I relish in their fear and in her calmness, yes she has confused me to no end. In truth I am grateful to her demise.

She deserves better than this.

I will always hold this respect for her but I am a ruthless lord she should not expect more from me.

I am too be feared I am to be respected and now that I have a son he too will know of this power.

**(Kagome's voice)**

Ever since I arrived to this foreign land I have contemplated my death. I, after all have encountered death many times.

I thought of drowning

Burning

Punctured

Sliced

Starving

Poisoned

Heart attack

Sorrow

Never had it occurred to me that child birth would be the cause. Sesshomaru's child after all at 16 no less.

I open my eyes I can see the red in my vision from the busted vessels on my eyes. I am dying and I embrace it falling into the promise of darkness.

Wait.

I am dying. I don't want to die. I am panicking I chant over and over "I don't want to die." I pray it "I don't want to die!"

**(Sesshomaru's voice)**

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

She's screaming again I see now that she has awakened. I never thought of the hardships of woman birthing I watched the healer pull out my son and it was gruesome I did not know that it happened that way. Now though she awoken and had clearly realized her son was delivered.

When she was birthing me felt pain she was too small he should not come out like he did the doctor broke her slicing for more room in her passage. I felt the pain she felt from our bond she did not know how to stop showing me this.

His birth was more pain that I had ever endured in any battle. If she was still feeling that pain then I Sesshomaru felt remorse.

The Healer looks at me with warm eyes as he hands me my clean son.

He smells of dew after the rain.

"What will you name him lord." I hear the healer ask.

"His name is Tsuyoshi for her will be strong."

The girl screams again her hand clutching at her stomach.

Pale the healer looks at me.

"My lord there is ..."

"What there is another what?" I asked as the child in my arms cried.

"Another child my lord she is going to birth **another child!"**

* * *

**Revised **

**- RINA MCNUGGET**


	6. Silent cry

**Chapter 6: A silent cry.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although if I did I would have made Inuyasha less of a complicated jerk.**  


**Words: 4,070**

**"My lord there is another child …"**

* * *

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**

He was here in my arms. My beautiful son whom I named Tsuyoshi the "great" was here. He cried once more before settling in my arms. I looked down to get a better look of him, his skin was warm much like his mother, he had dimples on his cheeks and a thick tuft of black hair also much like his mother.

Of all the bad fortune! My only son looked just like the ningen women who birthed him. His appearance would arise many questions in the council. His ears where elfin much like my own.

And his sent was pure and musky like grass and dew, he smelled like a … full demon?

He smelled of a full demon, full Inu blood was running through his veins. How was this possible? His mother was undoubtedly human there was no way …

I felt my eyes grow in amazement. Just then he looked at me his eyes full of wonder and curiosity. His eyes were golden much like my own.

My chest swelled with pride as he reached for my finger, his grip was strong, secure as this Sesshomaru's offspring should be.

"My son…" I whispered to him soothing him with low rumblings in my chest.

It was a strange feeling of gratitude that welcomed me when I looked at the bloody human who gave my child life.

I found myself wanting to thank this girl for bringing him into this world, though the chances of that slim to none. The girl is passed out and her heart will give out any second, she will die soon.

I was so lost in the beauty of my child I almost did not hear the healer call to me. "My lord there is another child!" I looked at the healer in amazement. I was sure he had been mistaken after all twins where something rare and in heard of.

You could only hope to have one child survive but two? It was a miracle of the gods.

I looked at the woman's opening and saw that the healer was not mistaken there was another head.

The healer quickly made work of getting the child out and cleaning it. I prepared myself for the loud whaling of a healthy new born but instead I was greeted with a cold silence.

The infant in the healers hand was small and pale her skin almost translucent, she looked sick and cold. If I were not for the faint aura and the soft rise of her chest I would think her dead.

"It is female my lord." The healer whispered wrapping her in a blanket to keep her small body warm.

"My lord never in all my years have I had the privilege of delivering 2 demon children it is an honor." He said bowing and handing me said demon.

Putting down tsuyoshi I held her close. I fingered her thick silver hair holding her head in the crook of my arm.

She looks so frail it almost hurt. My chest ached with grief my little girl looked dead.

I was almost convinced of it until she opened her eyes. I was speechless. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen on a woman human and demon alike.

The Iris was pale lavender with flecks of gold; in her eyes was the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen.

She looked at me with exhaustion clear on her face. I watch as her eye lids fluttered shut and her breath become more still.

She was dying in front of me I shook her awake but she still slipped further into unconsciousness. I could feel my eyes react with the tears that I knew would never come, but my chest was so tight I dare take a breath.

I Sesshomaru lord of the western lands helped create her and here she was alive for no more than 3 minutes slowly dying in front of my eyes. She was my moon. My beautiful setting moon.

"Mizuki." I found myself saying.

"My lord?" The healer questioned confused by my outburst.

"Her name, it shall be Mizuki she looked like the moon … a beautiful moon indeed."

I will never have another little girl more beautiful than she.

"A perfect name my lord…"

**(Sorry to interrupt the story and everything, but I just want to make note Sesshomaru is picking both names and yes he is having the special moment with his children most fan fiction I read its usually the woman picking everything so I thought that maybe I would give the guys his chance to be sentimental you know let him feel the foreign feels of fatherhood. I think some people forget that there are two people in a relationship the man and the woman lol hey I'm all for woman power but sometimes the man needs the chance to shine especially because in my story this is as mushy Sesshomaru is going to get we don't want him to get all out of character now would we lol)**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

The pain stopped in fact all the feelings stopped even the good ones. I was numb my body was happy light and free. As I floated I could feel all the blood pore out of me no longer chaining me to this horror of a reality I lived.

I wanted to cry and scream I wanted to curse God and Inuyasha and anyone else who's ever claimed to love me. What the fuck did I do please tell me! Did I say something to someone or did I not go to church enough? TELL ME! What did I do to deserve this … this life or death? I am young too young.

Was it because of Sesshomaru? That night at the spring I should have fought harder to keep him away. Was that it! Was I too weak? Tell me please.

Well fuck you! Go ahead then, what the hell did you expect? I don't love the guy hell, I don't even like him but I was alone and scared I didn't know what to do. God please! Don't tell me cause of one night I am going to die please oh god please!

Because I made a mistake my child will be in this world raised by the coldest demon I ever had the chance to meet. He will never know love or compassion, he will never feel a mothers touch or hear a loving whisper. He will never know the feeling of a warm embrace in his mother's arms nor will he ever know that in those arms he will always be safe.

God I know that I am but a child but I can't leave now, I won't let myself wither away and die because that's what everyone is expecting I am not weak damn it!

I want to open my eyes but there unbearably heavy,

My body is so light I think if I move I might fall.

Dammit why me? Why me? Why me? I want to be a mom! I want to hold my baby after he fell down crying cause he scraped his knee … I want to hold him close after singing him to sleep, knowing that no matter what he will always be my little boy! I want to boast to people on the street saying 'this is my child and yes he is cuter than yours!'

If that makes me selfish and evil and if that's enough for someone to deserve death then so be it!

(An hour later)

I wake to feel my powers start to surface much like they do in battle. It's healing my body or attempting to. My whole body is tingling, my eyes are becoming less heavy and my stomach is tightening until finally I open my eyes!

I am in a dark room alone. It smells like death and rotting corpse, it is unbearably hot. There is something glowing by my feet. Turning my head I find the source of the heat and light, a furnace.

I can fell blood between my thighs hot and gooey. My whole body is covered in sweat and my head is pounding. But I am alive!

'Thank you god I am alive … you know I take back all the stuff I said about cursing you and blah blah, it was just me rambling about death you know.'

Looking around I assess the room. You know I think this is the room where they get rid of all the dead bodies. I read about this they only burn the bodies of royalties, I should feel honored but I think Sesshomaru is just trying to cover up the evidence.

I try to stand but my legs are too shaky beneath me. I grab the rail for support and I almost got up too until I noticed the body next to me. It's small … a baby's body, I pull her bed closer lifting the blanket off her.

It's a beautiful baby girl! Why would they leave her here? Who abandoned her?

I place my fingers by her neck feeling for a pulse. Its weak ad barely there but she's breathing.

Tears are flooding to my eyes as I pick her up kissing her small forehead she's so cold.

'She still has time she's a fighter!'

If I use my healing power on her then I won't have enough energy to walk. Taking a deep breath I make my decision. I find my powers rising to my palms as they pour into her small body.

I never thought I would be so happy to hear a baby cry. I hold her close as I collapse to the floor, the fire finally giving me a good look at her and her soft white hair and lavender eyes. She looks so much a doll with her small button nose and thick pouty lips.

My body aches so much but I know I can't leave her here not in this death room. I wait a few minutes till I try to get up holding her in one hand while I grab the table for support. Looking at her once and breathe deeply, I walk one shaky step toward the door and then another and another until I hear voices down the hall. I bet it's the nurses they must be coming to dispose of the body's.

I make quick work of trying to walk to the other end of the hall, at this point my head is spinning and I feel like passing out. But then I feel her squirm and coo in my arms and I know I have to keep moving. I can feel more blood start to pool at my legs, collapsing I start to tug my body forward almost reaching Sesshomaru's quarters.

I need to get myself to a bed and fast. My vision is blurring and my hands are burning the skin raw and aching. I can't quit now I can see the door coming up!

My hand grabs the door but I don't open, it's too heavy I bang on the door as hard as I can. I know he's there he can hear me! Damn him!

He opens the door I see his eyes widen. "I'm fucking alive!" I whisper right before I fall to the floor my baby tucked carefully in my arms.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**

Since I had arrived Tsuyoshi has been crying. His insistent wails have not stopped since I his mother passed. I put him in the cradle unsure of what else to do. He is driving me absolutely mad! If he wasn't my offspring I would have handed him off to one of the servants down stairs and let them raise him until he became more tolerable.

But I promised myself I would not follow in my father's footsteps, although now that I think of it I have down a fairly good job at doing so.

Looking at him with almost pleading eyes I beg him to calm down. He disregards me and continues to cry louder that before. Right when I was about to pick him up I hear a bang at the door.

Someone has become insane and clearly wishes death. Swinging the door open I stop stunned at what I see. I must have become delirious and I was almost convinced until she whispered and passed out.

There she was drenched in blood and sweat. Her wounds are mostly healed but she was as pale as the baby she held. The baby who not a few hours go had passed away. My Mizuki, why has she brought her here? Why she is even alive I saw her heart stop and her body dies. Why is she laying before me with our daughter in her hand?

I quickly pick up the baby as she falls. Mizuki cries as her mother starts bleeding from her mouth on the floor.

I am amazed. Laying Mizuki down I bring the girl in. Once again she has me at a loss for words, she is nothing but a human girl … and so small for age. She gave birth to two demon babies and lived she's is truly the most unusual girl I ever met.

I lay here out on the floor seeing as she passed out. Picking up my daughter I look at her closely. Her skin is still pale much like my own but I can see a healthy hue of blood beneath the skin. She is screaming life that I had not sensed before.

Placing my finger in her hand she grabs it … she is strong … she is alive!

More than ever I think of thanking this girl.

Putting Mizuki down once more I kneel to assess the girl.

Her hair is matted to her face and neck and her body is covered in flaking dry blood. Her skin is so pale and clammy which is a clear sign that she does not have enough blood. Picking her up I bring her to my bathing courters.

Stripping her of her clothing I dip her into the water and begin the task of bathing her. I would never do something so trivial but since she is to be kept a secret it is something I must do.

I hated humans, but this human deserved and ounce of my respect. I washed the blood and smell from her body until she was completely clean. Looking around I noticed she had healed as well.

Her stomach was flat not a scar in sight, her body was flawless. For someone who was so young he body was very developed. Continuing to wash her hair and neck I stop when I see something on her neck. My mark. I pass my hand over it and feel a stroke of lust run through me. I quickly retract my hand and inhale deeply. I would rather not do that again, once I see she is clean I wrap her in a blanket since she has no more clothes, this will have to do.

Placing her on my bed I look at her she looks oddly at peace. Leaving her to sleep I exit the room and lock the door.

I feel an odd sense of relief that she is alive, now I no longer have to deal with the infants alone. There was only one problem … the council.

'What will I do with her now?'

**Kagome P.O.V**

When I awake I am surprised to feel oddly refreshed. I sit up in place and look around the room. Too say that I was more surprised is a understatement there was Sesshomaru and yes the Sesshomaru holding the baby, babies They were 2 not one boy and one girl.

I didn't think he already had a kid …

I look at Sesshomaru again and see that he's looking straight at me I see his eyes travel down my body and I check to see what he was looking at. I quickly pull the blanket over my bear chest.

I can feel the blood rush to my face

"Girl there nothing that I haven't already seen …"

I stay quiet because for once he is right.

"I didn't know you already had a child Sesshomaru ..." I say the quiet in the room was killing me.

"I do not …"

I quickly look at him and down at the child in his hands. My head still hurts and I don't get what he's saying

"What do you mean then how do you have two babies in your arms?"

Walking toward me he lays the boy in my arms. By God was he beautiful

Golden eyes like rising suns stare back at me enveloped in thick black eyelashes that went for miles and sun kissed skin much like my own. He had so much of me yet, his face so beautifully sculpted was not my own. He was Sesshomaru in every essence of the word.

Before I could help myself I was burying my face into his and kissing his soft skin. Feeling the throbbing of my breast I stop to look at him nibbling at my breast.

Looking at Sesshomaru with a look that clearly said 'get out' but he clearly didn't take the hint. Lowering the blanket as to not expose me too the peeper across the room I give the baby my breast to latch on too.

I wait and wait but he does nothing. After thirty minutes I find him fast asleep.

Both he and his sister are fast asleep leaving me with the loudness of my thoughts and the oppression of their father.

Suddenly I felt very weak. "How?" I heard the deep timber of his voice chilling through my bones as he asked me the simple question.

"I don't know I was gone for a very long time I didn't think I would ever see light again until I did." I said looking up at him after a long pause I continued. "I got up in the morgue and found her, my power healed her and most of me and I found my way back to you there is nothing more than I can tell you."

"You are impure." He stated simply look at me with analytical eyes. "Huh?"

"You are impure, a miko loses all power once she has lain with another your purity alone is your power without it you have none, thus why a miko can never love." Sesshomaru continued.

"Ok I know you expected me to wither and die, hell even I though- but it didn't happen and i'm here, and I won't leave them I can leave if that's what you want I swear ill fall off the face of this earth if you want me too." I begged, pleading for their lives and my own.

"I willed my life back to my body for them only I will not leave them here to be treated as half-blood royalty, I refuse that as the life of my children."

My heart thrummed in my ears leaving an ache in my chest and a fog in my brain.

"I-."

"You have lost a substantial amount of blood lay back." He commanded taking the baby out of my hands and laying her down.

Not feeling up to a debate I laid down feeling all the air rush to my head. Looking up at his fuzzy face I saw a figure of him pricking his lip, blood pouring down the middle of his lip. Whispering something under his breath he grabbed my face and held it in place as he kissed me deeply.

His lips moved with mine first tenderly and then toughly. His long tongue leading trails of hot blood down my throat.

"What the hell"

When he got up I saw that his lips had healed and his blood had become thick and sweet in my mouth. Turning to spit it out he caught my jaw. "Swallow it, it will replenish the blood you have lost, it is a ritual don't between mates, the kiss of life if you had not become ill I wouldn't have found it necessary to touch you." He told me all the while washing his mouth with mint water from the basin at his bed side.

"What is kissing me that gross?" Offended by his actions.

"You are a human everything bout you is offensive." He said glaring at me with bitter eyes.

For a guy whom was known for his honor he sure didn't show me much respect as the mother of his bastard children.

After sometime I looked back to the children. "What are their names?" I asked eager for a name to call them.

"Mizuki and Tsuyoshi."

"Oh, little moon and invincible, suitable names for children such as they." She had not missed the tenderness of his voice or the pride it held as he spoke of his children's names.

"Yoshi and Mizu!" She squealed as she peered into the crib.

Once again it was the girl with the alabaster skin and the lavender eyes that drew me too her. "Why was she in the death room?" I asked my voiced wire and taught. "She had died or so I thought."

"You have fallen in love have you not, I didn't think such a feat would be possible for one such as you, because they were half demon I expected you to shun them as you did your brother hide them as you well intend to."

"They are not half demon girl, and even if they were this Sesshomaru would honor his children accordingly no seed of mine would be shunned this Sesshomaru would not allow it."

**Regular p.o.v**

"What why, how?" She said looking down at her full demon children.

"I do not know."

"So is this a change of heart are you capable if something that came out of a lowly human like me?" She taunted smiling from her place at the edge of the bed.

"No, humans are still vile but I would give my life for these children as would I give my life for you solely for the respect of being my mate and bearing my pups otherwise you would be dead." His cold eyes held her in a long gaze making the wound of his words simmer but what could one expect from the coldest demon to ever walk the earth?

* * *

**Last time in Chapter 3**

**Naraku's Castle**

"Inuyasha he's growing weaker deliver the final blow!" A voice rang out amongst the chaos. Sounds of war became the soundtrack of the clearing, blood and sweat acting as the backdrop for the drastic scene below.

Koga's arm had been badly wounded but he fought furiously still his men behind him all the way. The castle smelled of death and soil, the wind shaking the doors violently. Sango and Mirkou both held minor injuries but fought hard with Inuyasha against Naraku and so far they were succeeding.

"Naraku just give it up you will never win!" Inuyasha said as he took the final swing making the clearing disappear into a shimmer of white light. Silence filled the room now all were still.

"AH!"

"He's gone!" Inuyasha yelled raising his sword in the air and picking up the full shikon jewel. Naraku was gone for good. Sango's brother kept his life and she had gained a husband as well now that the Monks hand had sealed.

Shippo fought like a real warrior he trained hard in the days Kagome was gone, Inuyasha thought it was because of the drive to protect Kagome and get her back. Inuyasha made her runaway though it was cruel the group had agreed she was not someone they were willing to lose if they were to lose.

Inuyasha loved her too much to risk that. 'Kagome I'm coming hang in there I'll be there soon.' Holding the jewel tightly in his hand he set off into the sunset looking for the girl that had captured them all.

* * *

**Hi so that's it for this chapter! I made it longer so review, review, and review. – Rina Mcnugget **


	7. What Just Happened

**Chapter 7: What Just Happened?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so shut the hell up**

**"What could one Expect from the coldest demon to ever walk the earth?"**

**Words: 2,353**

* * *

"Sesshomaru my mother has not heard from me in months!" The new debate of the day had begun not 5 minutes ago. Everything was fine and dandy as dandy could get around Sesshomaru until Kagome asked that one little question.

"No." said Sesshomaru as glared at her from his place at the window. "Sesshomaru they are my children as well, I have the right to bring them where ever I fucking wish!"

"Mate I said no and my word is law or have you not been informed of my title?" His voice became a loud condescending bell in her ears. His whole body screamed arrogance, and right now she wished she could give him a nice swift kick in the ass.

She decided that now he was not going to budge so she would bring it up another time and if he refused her again she would have to plan her escape. She refused to be held prisoner!

Right now she would deal with the more confusing situation at hand. She watched as he walked from his place at the window to the little ones in the crib on the other side of the room. His shoulders, she noticed where visibly less tense and his aura relaxed if only for a moment.

"Wait, Mate, what is that exactly?" Kagome asked peering at his with questioning eyes. "During the act I have mated you as my life mate, similar to marriage in your human tradition though much stronger." He said looking into the crib with a dull lifeless glance.

"What, so that's what's on my neck so how do we get rid of it?" She questioned "I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me forever."

She sat nervously anticipating a rude and bullshit remark because by now she knew that this was in his nature, but knowing it didn't lessen the blow at all instead reminding her how Inuyasha like his brother could never love her proving how unlovable she truly was.

"Kagome it's irreversible and nothing will change that, but I promise you I will find away." He didn't need to say it you could see it in his eyes, disgust and regret.

I could feel the prickling sensation behind my eyes a clear warning of the tears to come.

I couldn't decipher if it was because I was stuck with the cold bastard for the rest of my life or because of the disgust I felt for myself.

"Girl do not cry in my presence." His eyes had returned to their usual lifeless tone. The tension had returned as he walked toward me. "Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru I have been to hell and back, I got raped by you and impregnated at 15 I almost died and so did my daughter, I am stuck with YOU for the rest of my god damn life and you dare tell me not to cry well I have two words for you FUCK YOU!"

She was far too gone in her madness to care for her choice of words or to whom she said them to. He was livid. She could see it in his eyes his face though still contained and composed was sharper than usual.

"Miko you will watch your tongue in my presence or you will have it removed and do not dare accuse me of taking you by force as if I would ever do something like that unlike you wench I am not a lesser being."

It was almost as if he had laced his poison into his words, they stung and lashed against her like acid would to stone.

She couldn't believe what he said to her though in hind sight it was something she should have really anticipated. The two Inu brothers had a knack for abusing you, stripping you down and emotionally breaking you.

She rolled to the side of the bed letting the tears spill in silence. A clear sign of weakness in his eyes she knew, her body was weak as was her heart. She could not take any more of this emotional strain.

Closing her eyes she chooses to ignore him. This time she would be the submissive bitch he wanted but only this time. Content with her submission he left the room the soft click of the door being the only sound of his departure.

To say he was mad would be an understatement; he did not expect her to revive from the dead.

But she did and now he was stuck.

His only choice was to mate another and since that was beneath him she would have to do it. But he would discuss that with her at later times.

Right now he was focused on not killing the ungrateful wench.

How dare she accuse him of violating her in such a way?

Come to think of It he did recall her begging him for something, at the time he just assumed she meant she wanted release not to be released.

And he supposed he was a bit rough but what was done was done there was not use in reminiscing on the past he had to move on.

**Sometime later**

Kagome woke up to the sound of a baby's cry.

Make that two babies cry's.

Getting up to tended to the little ones she felt the panic rise within her. What did she know of taking care of babies, she was never around them enough to know anything more than they breast fed. She never even held a baby before these two. Looking down at her red faced son she felt like crying with him. Her boobs were starting to swell and throb and she did not know what they wanted.

"Shah, it's okay!" She whispered trying to make him stop. Trying to pick him up to feed him she became frightened as his wails increased.

"Please just stop, look at mama its okay please shush!" Her hands were shaking and she just didn't know what to do, they would not stop crying.

Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room, not wanting to look like a bad mother she picked him up but again his cry's only got louder.

"Girl are you that incompetent that you cannot care for an infant?" His voice floated from the door and into her ear.

"Just shut it Sesshomaru my boobs hurt, the baby won't stop crying, and I don't know what to do!"

Deciding to take sympathy on the girl he picked his son up and told her to sit on the bed.

She did as she was told curiosity again taking over.

She watched as he placed the child in her hands positioning her hands and arms. "Lift your shirt." He said suddenly, she blushed at his words.

"I don't want to drop him." She said unsure. Becoming inpatient he lifted her shirt and positioned her breast near the pup's mouth. "Thank you I guess."

"Girl have, you never held a baby before?"

"No … owe!" kagome yelled. "He bit me!"

"Woman don't be ridiculous, he hasn't teethed yet." Sesshomaru said tempted to roll his eyes.

"Well he sucked to hard or something cause I'm bleeding!" She held the baby out toward him while she tended to her wounded breast. "Let me see." Sesshomaru said as he put his son back in his crib.

"No, no it's okay. She said suddenly nervous. "Girl I am your mate u have seen you naked before don't flatter yourself."

"Fine but keep your hands to yourself." kagome said uncrossing her hands.

He looked at her with a stern look before taking a closer look at the offended breast, the pup made a rather large cut it was bleeding excessively, knowing she wouldn't be able to feed injured he told her to heal herself. "Well I don't know what it is but my powers are not working I just don't feel them right now, its fine it doesn't hurt a whole lot I guess."

With a loud sigh he lowered his head to her breast. "I'm going to heal you; you will not be able to feed the pups if you are injured,"

Kagome closed her eyes her face red with embarrassment. Just then she felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her breast. What was even worse was how aroused she was at that moment she just prayed he couldn't tell.

'I can smell her arousal, it hit me hard I can feel my beast rise begging to take her reclaim her as ours. And why shouldn't we?' he thought 'she is my mate for life which means, I can take her whenever I want and clearly she wanted it as well.'

"Girl you would do best to control yourself." His voice was strained and husky.

She felt a wave of molten lava wash over her as her arousal grew. "Shut up, I'm trying are you …" her moan was sweet and soft but it was the biggest mistake she could ever make.

Next thing she knew she was being tossed on her back as he hovered over her.

All she felt where his lips on her neck and chest licking and nipping. She couldn't control the moans that where spilling from her mouth. "Girl I told you to stop." He said as he bit her neck right where her mate mark was. She arched her back and gasped at the pain. "Sesshomaru I don't know if you noticed but I'm not the one licking my breast. So technically it's your fault."

He ripped her shirt off and swiftly removed her under garments.

"Oh god!" she yelled as she saw him move south.

"Wait the kids, there in, the." She gasped.

"There in there room its wrong it's so … so good" she moaned louder and louder.

He smirked as he started to suck on her center. She tasted good, better than anyone he had ever tasted. "They won't wake up." He said as he finished his menstruations.

"You know this doesn't mean I like you I still hate you" she breathed.

"I will keep that in mind." He grunted from his position down south. Her body was warm and quaking.

"Don't stop!" she yelled as he dipped his tongue in her folds.

She felt it coming up like a shiver it spread through her body twisting her insides and tingling in her toes.

After she came she sat up looking at Sesshomaru whom sought her out with predatory eyes. He watched her as she knelt before him her breast heavy and swollen with the milk that fed his pups.

His beast fought for dominance at just the sight of her. Stripping himself of his clothing he quickly picked her up and placed her in his lap taking his erection and placing it at her opening.

Kagome Screeched out in absolute delight. This was nothing like the horrid first deep sensations that ripped into her the first time.

She was still adjusting to his size as he quicken the pace taking her hands and placing them at the back of his neck, as he bucked into her with wild abandon.

Looking at her breasts like a beast out of hell he began to suckle them drinking the milk from within.

"Ah!" She yelled from her place on his lap. She hissed and breathed heavily as he pounded her.

As he suckled her second breast she feels her body bounce as he slams his thick rigid member putting her over the edge and bringing her to her climax.

Her inner walls reflexively milk his tool as she lowered her head on his shoulder exhausted from her relief.

"Miko we have only just begun so do not think to nap yet." He states as he thrusts into her still tight and quaking womanhood she screams as she is impaled yet again with agonizing pleasure.

"Oh god lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled holding on to his for life and dear sanity.

Flipping her under him he pound into her without pause, both grunting and groaning as they neared there completions.

**Next morning**

The sun rose and with it bringing the sweet song of birds chirping in the early morning.

But inside the castle of our great western lord where the two people who remained oblivious to that.

Kagome woke up to a very naked Sesshomaru, their legs and arms intertwined in a strange embrace and her head tucked in his chest. To any outsider this would have looked like the cutest position between mates, what a nice way to wake up. Well she didn't think so, no not at all. This wasn't supposed to happen; she didn't think sex could be that addicting, and adventurous. And boy where they ever, she blushed just think about it. And now it was there morning after their little escapade and she didn't know how to react. She didn't like him or love him it was just sex. But she couldn't help but wonder why did she feel so safe in his arms?

She heard one of the babies wake up and felt the swell of her breast, so she slowly untangled herself from his arms or attempted, her first attempt ended up with her pressed against his neck. Her second attempt was more effective. She slowly tiptoed out of the bed ignoring the ache the simmered between her legs. She made her way to her daughter her beautiful angel. She picked her up like Sesshomaru showed her and put her against her bosom. She slowly began rocking her back and forth. She couldn't believe that she had a child with Sesshomaru no less.

It was as if her life was a dream and she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a night mare.

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience! And reviews but please continue doing so I would really like your input! Thanks so much and hope you enjoy. – Rina Mcnugget**


	8. Im Coming

**Chapter 8: I'm coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha thank you very much!**

**"It was as if her life was a dream and she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a night mare"**

**Words: 1,608**

* * *

He had awaken she could feel it more clearly now. He was content and confused. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and slipped it on to preserve a little bit of dignity. He sat up right laying like a goddess in the middle of the bed, a silk sheet covering his right thigh and wrapping half way up his waist.

His hair was perfect and smooth falling over his shoulders. How on earth he could have sex the way he did and have perfect hair she didn't know. Her own tresses must look like a black abyss of tangled monstrosity.

Getting up from the bed he let the sheet fall from his waist exposing himself to her

**Kagome's P.O.V**

My face was hot and red with embarrassment. I followed him as he beckoned me to the bathing room.

Following him my thighs screamed in protest. "Shit." I mumbled as the pain intensified.

We walked in the shallow of the water till he stopped.

Holding his arms open I walked over to him.

I was confused he hated me but now he was acting like a nice person? Yeah well I didn't know whether to run or to hold him. I could feel him become agitated so I walked into his arms and let him bathe me.

It was almost as good as sex, the way his arms felt as they brushed against me. The deep massage of his fingers. I never felt so good.

I thought I died and went to heaven.

"Miko I figured out a way to break the bond." He said suddenly.

My eyes shot open to look at him, I was eager to know.

"My father had spoken about the power of betrayal; He said the ultimate betrayal was strong enough to break even the strongest of bonds."

"So what your saying is, we have to betray each other?"

"Yes."

"So what I take something dear to you, or take my kids run away?''

I said questioningly,

"No, I hold nothing dear to me except my children and ward and I will never allow you to take them from me, no you will have to commit adultery."

My blood had run cold and I backed away from his hands. "What?" I nearly screamed.

"No way!"

"You will do as I say Miko." He said coldly.

"Hell no how many times do I have to tell you I don't belong to you!"

I said pulling way.

I felt his hand grab my elbows as I was swung back in to his arms.

I felt him all of him pressed up against my back as he lowered his head to bite my neck.

"Miko you will do well to remember you are my possession in every sense of the word meaning inside and out." With that he pushed further into my back.

"I hate you." I whispered slowly.

"Stand in line." He said as he pushed me against a rock. "Go away." I said as I felt his feelings of lust course through my body.

"I will take what is mine."

"And unfortunately for you I am not a thing to be possessed." I said annoyed at his arrogance.

"That's what you think." He said before attacking my breasts, I stood stiff trying not to moan at his actions but I could feel the molten lava make its way to my stomach. I was aching for him.

He picked me up and put on top of the rock as his head travel south. I could not help but cry out at the sensation.

"Gods!" I screamed.

The things he was doing with his mouth where unreal. They should be against the law they were so sinful.

"Lord all mighty!" I screamed as he adds a finger to his ministrations.

I felt my walls quake and tremble as I tried to hold off as long as I could but it was inevitable it was way too intense.

I felt as he flipped me over without warning and took me doggy style. His erection moving at a rough quick pace I winced as he stretched my already sore walls. But the pain was worth it, all the sensation was worth it. For a man with no emotion he was an outstanding lover.

I let out a loud grunt refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream out his name.

I felt his seed shoot in to my womb it was hot almost scorching. And I briefly wondered if it had always been that way.

I fell into the waters my legs gave out to the pleasure and pain.

I felt him pick me up and rinse my body as he put me back into the bed.

"Shit." I said as he covered me with a sheet. "Is it always going to hurt so much?" I asked.

"Can you stand?"

"No not at the moment." I said trying to move my legs but the pain was too much.

I watched as he went to his desk and pulled out a jar of pink goo.

"What is that?" I asked to curious to be mad at the moment.

"It will help with the pain." He said as he pulled my sheet of and gently spread my legs.

I hissed as he applied the ointment to my womanly parts.

But as soon as it came it was gone. The pain had lessened and I felt better.

I blushed as I got up and changed felling his eyes on me the whole time.

I put on a sleeveless kimono it was green and silver with a dragon stitching and it stopped at my knees.

"The baby's require your attention." He said as I turned around I was surprised to find him already groomed and dressed.

"OK" I said as i walked over to the dumplings.

They were so beautiful. It was unreal. "Hello love." I said as I picked up my daughter a cross look on her face from being ignored all morning.

Her brother too looked upset but more excited to be in my presence.

I sat in the chair with them wondering back to the conversation with Sesshomaru, It was me who had to commit the act of ultimate betrayal and I understood why.

It would look bad. For him I mean as a lord of his word to betray his own mate regardless of me being a human or not.

Before he left the room I whispered to him hoping he wouldn't hear. "I'll do it."

* * *

Inuyasha was searching every place he could but it seemed as if they would never find her.

"Kagome where are you?" He whispered to himself.

The gang decided it would be best to rest for a while before the continued there search.

It had been almost a year, 10 months to be exact, since he had seen her. The group was upset they were all depressed by her lack of presence. Especially Shippo who had thought of her as an adoptive mother.

Sango had felt the worry of a sister and Miroku had just felt genuine concern for her well-being.

Although He was still torn between her and his first love and he still wasn't decided on who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But he knew he loved her and if he could he would marry them both. Kikyo and Kagome. He repeated it in his head again and again. An idea forming in his mind.

What if he could have them both Kagome could split her soul with Kikyo reviving his first love and reuniting him with his second all he had to do was get them to agree I mean why couldn't he have the best of both worlds so to say?

But the idea seeped to the back of his mind as he sniffed the air, Cinnamon and apples his body frozen and rigid.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he jumped off his branch and ran toward his brother's castle a stone cold look was placed on his face.

"What is it what is going on Inuyasha?" His riding companion asked.

"She is close real close." He said his eyes distanced.

"Where?" The monk asked.

"My brother's castle." a shadow of gloom cast upon the unusual group as they feared what they might find at Sesshomaru s castle. Was she still alive or half dead what kind of torture did he assault her with? The questions gnawed at his being.

"Don't worry Kagome I am coming!"

He thought. Just a week till i come. Wait for me wait.

**

* * *

**

**OK people I was going to quit the story but I just got a new idea for it so I decided to roll with it. Um Reviews as always are very much appreciated. Yes Inuyasha is finally coming into the picture thought i forgot about him didn't you. Well he will be somewhere in the next week or so I still Need Sesshomaru to realize certain things for the story to progress.**

**Thank you and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

- **Rina Mcnugget**


	9. Why

**Chapter 9: why**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Words: 4,126**

**"Before he left the room I whispered to him hoping he wouldn't hear. "I'll do it."**

* * *

It had been about 6 days since I agreed to be the one to commit the betrayal. Sesshomaru warned that it will not be easy for both of us it will bring a great deal of pain.

But the longer I think about it the more I don't want to go through with this.

I may sound like a horny school girl but the sex is incredible unlike anything I have ever experienced. Not that I have experienced it with anyone else.

It's so right and wrong.

But I just can't help it.

Sadly he hasn't touched me since I agreed to do it. He said his beast was attaching himself to my person and it would make it harder for him when the time came, whatever that means.

Today is the day I will do it.

He set me up with one of his guards.

And right now I'm in the hot springs regretting my decision.

"Miko, it is time." Sesshomaru said from behind me staring intently at my back.

"Fine I'll be right out." I said with annoyance.

"No Miko get out right now." He said with a cold voice.

"Um no not with you there." I said daring him to fight me on it.

"It's nothing I haven't seen." He said smugly.

"And it's something you will never see again." I said in return.

With that I felt him pull me out of the waters as he turned me to face him.

"I will do with you as i please am I understood?" His eyes were lined in red; apparently something I said had upset him.

"No my lord you are not understood, now let me go before I am late."

Surprisingly he let me go and walked outside the door I put my robes on and slowly walked outside.

The servants had taken me to a guest room and bowed before leaving.

It was large but not as large as Sesshomaru's. And there was no bed just a mat with a pillow. Besides the mat was a man who was very handsome with Purple and white hair and a lean and muscular body. He seemed to be about 6 ft. tall and had striking green eyes.

"Wow. . ." He said as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry what that was?" I asked in slight annoyance I mean it wasn't bad enough I had to sleep with some random guy but now he was a pervert too?

"I am sorry fair lady but when they had sent me to sleep with a human, I never thought that the human could be so beautiful. You took me off guard was all I am sorry If I made you uncomfortable." He said his tone polite and smooth.

"No it's my fault; it's just that I feel a little uneasy about this that's all." I said with a blush stained on my cheeks.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked suddenly. It was clear he had no idea of who i was.

"No." I said embarrassed.

"Its fine, with looks like those I am not surprised. "He said smugly. "So shall we begin or was there something you wanted to say?"

"No, let's begin." I said all too eagerly, I mean I had this lust buried in the Pitt of my stomach ever since that day in the spring.

And this was my opportunity to relive myself.

He pulled me down to the mat and began kissing my lips gently at first and became harder as time went by I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue enter.

Surprised I stop to look at him.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"No it's just I never been kissed like that I mean I have kissed twice before but It was merely a peck nothing like that though."

He looked shocked.

"But you said you weren't a virgin am I correct?" He said appalled.

"That's true I am not but I have only had relations three times and not once had I kissed him like that." I said a little bewildered by my own statement, which led me to wonder what it would be like to kiss Sesshomaru so passionately.

"He must not have been a good partner if he had never kissed such sweet innocent lips I am happy to be one of the first." He said with a grin as he continued to kiss me.

**Sesshomaru's Point of view.**

I could feel that the Miko had obeyed my orders. My mark was burning my body sending my beast into a craze of possession. The want to go and show her who her alpha male was, was seeping into my being slow and toxic.

I loathed her and her humanity but my beast could not seem to separate the two, his lust for her was stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life. Her comments sent me into frenzy but what was I to expect from a girl she had barely touched the waters of woman hood.

He wanted her in all the worst ways. He was beginning to think that in the months that passed he somehow had become attached to her, if only for her body.

I had distance myself from the wench because of her youth. Too be in relations with me she may become too attached and expect more.

It is getting stronger the need to go to her is almost unbearable.

I feel my control snap.

The beast has won this battle.

**Back to Kagome.**

He had taken off my robe and was now sucking on my chest.

"Oh God." I groaned silently.

I felt uncomfortable to put it plainly.

He was OK A handsome boy but clearly inexperienced.

But he was slowly learning and was now going further down to my woman hood.

I could not help but wish it was Sesshomaru, His mere presence would make me wet.

I felt jolts of pleasure pass threw me as he licked my womanhood.

"Oh yes!" I yelled suddenly not sure where that came from.

He removed His clothing as he pressed his mouth to my neck and I knew this was it the minute he entered me it would be the end of our bond.

I looked at his body he was beautiful but paled in comparison to Sesshomaru.

I looked at his erection.

And it was big but again small tiny bitty witty compared to Sesshomaru.

It seemed like everything looked pitiful when compared to Sesshomaru.

So I decided to do something with him that I never did to Sesshomaru.

"Lay back. "I ordered him.

"OK?" He said confused.

I bent In front of him as I grabbed a hold of his erection.

I began to move up and down watching as he groaned in pleasure.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"Yes ..." He managed to whisper.

Right as I was about to lower my head to his manhood I heard a scream, and a crash from outside the room.

And in walked Sesshomaru his eyes blazing red, He looked crazed.

As soon as he walked in the young man got up and before I knew it was dressed.

"Damn coward." I whispered.

"Come." Sesshomaru said his voice husky and rough.

"What the hell no!" The guard looked at me clearly surprised at my outright disobedience.

"You came right when it was getting good!"

I said, trying to push his buttons seeing how far I could take him.

"Out!" He yelled at the guard.

Without hesitation he left.

"What the hell you bastard!" I yelled "He was a better lover than you by far I hate you, you ruin everything!"

"SHUT UP! "He yelled at me. His fangs came out dripping dangerously.

"What you don't want to hear how he was possibly a better kisser than you and a gentleman and He was bigger than you so big I couldn't even fit my mouth around him." I lied. I knew he knew I was lying but that didn't stop me. He angered me and I wanted to hurt him as much as I could.

All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine.

It was rough and passionate his tongue danced inside my mouth massaging everything it touched

Heaven

That was the only word that came to mind.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

I felt him pinch my nipples and knead my breast.

I watched as he sucked my neck and jaws leaving purple marks everywhere he went.

"Your mine!" He said suddenly his red eyes glaring at me.

"No!" I said to him, "No I am not yours!"

I heard him growl with anger.

"Mine!" He yelled again as he slapped me.

It stung but it was obvious he was holding back. So I slapped him back.

"No Sesshomaru I am not, not for long."

I said as I struggled to grab my robes and leave the room.

"Now why don't you call your guard over here and I can finish what we started?" I said with sarcasm I mean that was what he wanted wasn't it?

To break the bond and be free?

I guess I pushed him to far next thing I knew I was on the ground with him hovering over me.

"Say it ..." He whispered in my ear.

"No I belong to no one!"

I said defiantly.

I felt him hold my breast in a painful grip as he bit down on my nipple.

I could feel him suck my milk out dry.

As he repeated the same action to my next breast.

"Fuck!" I yelled a mixture between pain and pleasure.

"This is the milk from which MY pups drink from." He said huskily.

I felt a breeze as he removed his clothing.

I could feel him travel to my neck.

His fangs per-icing into the mate mark as he licked my blood.

"This is my mark on your neck and my blood in your veins."

I felt him enter me quickly and harshly making me whimper in pain.

"And this is where my manhood will reside and only mine. I am the only male who will taste you and pleasure you am I understood?" He said as he pumped in and out.

"Yes!" I whimpered.

"So kagome tell me who you belong to?"

"You Sesshomaru!" I whispered.

I felt him pump into me faster and faster.

"Say it louder!" He yelled.

"I belong to you Sesshomaru!"

I said louder

"Again!" He said pumping louder.

"I belong to you!"

I yelled.

"Again." He said going almost a demonic speed.

"I'm yours!" I Screamed.

I felt him take me hard and rough.

He made me cum 3 times before he came.

His seed once again hot as it shot onto my womb.

"Do It." He said suddenly.

"What?" I said

"Do what you were about to do to the guard." He said harshly.

"Oh. . ." I said as I got on my knees suddenly embarrassed.

I looked at his dick it was huge It Had to be more than 14 inches way more.

And it was thick I wasn't sure if I could fit him at all.

But none the less I lowered my head to him and licked the tip it tasted of my juices.

I licked once more before sucking him.

I swirled my tongue massaging him as I went up and down.

I felt him become harder as I continued becoming bolder I took as much as him as I could him I could feel him In my throat.

It was long before he came.

And boy did it hurt for a moment I forgot how hot his seed was.

It was like drinking a cup of scorching hot yogurt.

"Shit!" I said after I swallowed it.

"Get on your hands and knees. "He said as he looked at me.

"Ok." I said as I obeyed.

I felt him enter me from behind... It hurt.

He took me long and hard.

Making me repeat over and over again who I belonged to.

Damn did he have problems or what?

I couldn't help but comply as he made me cum over and over and over and over again.

We kept going until I thought I might pass out.

He pumped into me for the last time as he came.

He fell besides me not even bothering to disconnect himself from me.

And I was way too tired to care. The next thing I knew I was pressed against his chest and fast asleep.

When I woke up I was pleased to find Sesshomaru still there.

For some unknown reason of course.

I felt full I wasn't sure if it was because he was near me or because he was in me.

I felt him move on to his back as he pulled me with him.

I took this opportunity to slowly sit up and try to get away.

So I sat up on top of him and slowly tried to pull out.

But I was stuck and it hurt.

So I made the mistake of tensing up.

I saw his eyes open as he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He said. I could feel him harden with in me making me hiss in pleasure.

"Trying to get out." I said quietly as if i were a kid who had just stolen a cookie. My throat was raspy from last night's activities.

"Why?" He asked as he put his hands on my hips.

"Um I wanted to check on the ... kids." I said.

"There fine."

"But-"

"There fine!"

"Fine then I won't go!"

"Good."

"Your voice is it ok?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes considering, how you kept making me scream louder and louder that I was yours I mean damn!"I said glaring at him.

I slowly started to get up but her shoved me back down.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Fine."

"I can't do it." He said finally.

"I figured that."

''And I refuse to be the one to betray you I refuse to slander my name."

"So what do you want me to do?'' I said with sudden annoyance.

"I don't know the thought of you being with another man is sickening but at the same time the thought of being with you forever is . . ."

"Whatever." I said as I once again attempted to get off of him I guess he had enough of my wiggling because he turned me onto my side so I was facing him never once exiting my womb.

"What the hell?" I yelled my voice scratching in protest.

"Stop moving." He said suddenly kissing me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well decide because I refuse to be a toy, I have enough of that with Inuyasha, I mean imagine if he knew what he would think? I love-"

"Shut up!" He yelled suddenly "you will not speak of him in my presence, you are mine not his you bore my children not his and you're in my arms not his."

"What do you want Sesshomaru you fuck me and hate me, you don't want me but you don't want me to go, what the hell!"

I yelled frustrated.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well I'm leaving."

"No." He said as he slowly started grinding against me.

"Stop." I said.

But he didn't this time he pumped into me three times before grinding into me again.

"I hate you."

"Like wise" He said smugly as I succumbed to his wishes.

The next couple of days went on like that.

We would argue and have sex sometimes the arguing got physical I would slap him and him me.

But I liked it, it made for better sex.

I never knew that being his mate could be so pleasuring.

I mean yeah we had gotten to know each other; I now know he hates paper work and loves only two things rin, his children and killing.

Which wasn't much but it was something I also know that he deals with a lot on a daily basis one time I followed him around the castle and I found how tough it was. there where always some urgent letter or something that was going on.

He handled everything carefully It was obvious he loved his lands, I might not like him yet but I respected him.

He had a lot on his plate, and for that I respected him as a lord a lover and the father of my children.

I wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone but the servants though I had to keep our relationship under wraps.

I was usually with the kids, or I was being trained my Sesshomaru in combat, he said I was supposed to know how to protect me and the children and for once I agreed with him.

"Are we done yet I'm tired!" I complained, were at the dojo and he was attacking me with his whips and so far I was covered in scratches.

"No." He said.

"Well then I quit.'' I said walking way, but I stopped when I felt him whip my backside.

"What the-" I yelled only to find him sitting there with a slight grin.

So I attacked I used all my training to try and dodge the whips and get a hit on him.

Right when I was about the punch him he caught my hand and tripped me onto the ground.

But it didn't matter and it didn't stop a grin from forming on my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because that's the closest I have ever gotten to hitting you and I am pretty damn ecstatic about it."

I said getting up.

He was not that bad Sesshomaru in fact I could maybe say he was decent, handsome a great lover and he was becoming a great father. He taught me a lot about becoming stronger as a mother and a warrior. He drilled me hard and sometimes I think I hate him until I realize that he did something that no one else had ever done with me. He believed that I was more than just kagome he saw that I had the potential to become so much more than the defenseless girl he met.

Though in actuality I'm sure it was for the benefit of the children as well as himself. He would tire of saving me from all his enemies I expect that one day he would like me to be able to do a little less in playing the role of "damsel in distress."

I don't know he was selfish arrogant and he screamed asshole. But I was beginning to see something else, something that I myself had not yet figured out.

"My lord my lord!" Jaken came screaming.

"What is it Jaken?" He asked with a board expression.

"Inuyasha my lord he is demanding to see you."

Hearing his name sent chills down my spine. Inuyasha was here for me? I thought he was a chapter of my life that had long since passed. How could I face him now? I am fucking his brother on a regular not to mention I had his damn children. Inuyasha the love of my life the reason why I stayed for all these years in this barbaric time was here waiting on the other side of the field.

Walking toward them was the hardest thing I ever had to do, poor Inuyasha. Wait. Poor Inuyasha? No way poor kagome! He left me not the other way around that stupid prick abandon me in a forest to fend on my own while he had his way with that corpse!

Why should I feel sorry for him he was the reason why I was here in the first place, if not for him I would be at home still a teen and still ignorant of all things sexual? I would have not experienced the cruelty of feudal japan.

Fucking Inuyasha and to think I felt sorry!

I could hear him now yelling at the guards. "Where is she, tell me where she fucking is!"

Yeah that was Inuyasha crass and loud.

I froze behind Sesshomaru afraid to go any further. 'Why was he here!' what did he think he was doing here after leaving me the way he did?

"Sesshomaru what are you doing with … Kagome?" Inuyasha said spotting us from across the field.

I saw him take me in assessing the cuts and bruises practice had given me. "What the hell did you do to her?" He ranted his face becoming flustered and pink.

Behind Inuyasha I could see Sango and Mirkou both waving happily from their place in the field. I smiled back trying to run into their arms and hug them for all I was worth. Until a certain demon stopped me.

"What the hell? I whispered looking at him and the arm that was currently lifting me from the ground. "Do not move." He said looking more serious than I had ever seen him. I stood still, mute and submissive.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru demanded looking at his brother with a coldness I had never seen.

"I came to see Kagome and tell her why I left her not that it's any of your business!" Inuyasha said looking at his brother with eyes that where equally as stubborn.

"So explain follow me into my study all of you." He said while grabbing me and walking off.

* * *

**Review babe! – Rina Mcnugget**


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10: Explanations**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha**

**Words: 3,002**

**"So explain follow me into my study all of you." He said while grabbing me and walking off.**

* * *

They walked into Sesshomaru's office; everyone feeling tense and uneasy.

Inuyasha was becoming angry with the close proximity of his brother and Kagome. Why would Sesshomaru want to be that close to a human anyways?Sango and Mirkou followed wordlessly satisfied to know that Kagome was okay.

The room was breath taking. The walls were trimmed in gold and Ivory, while the window sills were encased in candles making the room less intimmadating then she would have though. There where scrolls and ink everywhere along with paintings of his family line, all of them including Inuyasha.

Behind the carved wooden desk there was a balcony with a view of the garden below, it was the epitome of elegance and relaxation.

"Wow . . ." Kagome whispered at the magnificent room her jaw slacked in speechless awe.

"Sit." Sesshomaru said harshly trying to get right to the point.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk dragging Kagome with him, while the others sat on the mats below.

"Talk. "He barked out again sitting upright ready to strike if it got too out of hand.

Every one watched as Inuyasha got up onto his feet facing Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Kagome Listen I didn't mean to leave you the way I did." Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact.

Before he could go on he heard Kagome say something.

"Yeah okay Inuyasha then what way did you mean to leave me, cause either way you would have hurt me!" She yelled angry that he would even try to justify what he did.

"Kagome It was not like that, you have to understand I did it to protect you, I couldn't bear the thought of you dyeing by Narakus hand, so I pushed you away when he got close! I

Am sorry we all talked it over and decided we couldn't let you go you are too weak."

He said with fire in his eyes.

"Yes Kagome I couldn't bear the thought of losing yet another sibling to the hands of that scum! "Sango said with tears in her eyes.

Hurt and betrayed Kagome was not going to give in that easy.

"I have traveled years with you guys I would know enough to know I can take care of my damn self I would have been fine, And I am sorry If I don't sound the least bit sorry for your Story's but you left me in the middle of nowhere! You don't know what hell I have been to what things I HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH!" She screamed her voice becoming raw with pain.

"Kagome, we thought about you every day, I fought thinking solely of you! I wanted it to be over to have a chance to be with you Kagome don't speak that way, we never stopped

Thinking of you!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated at her reluctance to forgive.

"Your thoughts didn't feed me or cloth me or keep me warm at night, your thoughts didn't defend me from people who thought I was a whore and a bitch, People who kicked me from Town to town, not wanting a nothing like me in there town, you don't know what kind of things I had to do to survive." She said with raw emotion.

"What do you mean why would they think you were some common whore?" Sango said suddenly her eye brows creasing in confusion.

Realizing she had said too much she knew there was no turning back.

She looked at Sesshomaru seeing him noticeably tense.

She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

She saw the answer clear as day.

"Nothing, No reason ... Just how did look I was out on the streets begging in my ripped skirt and tattered shirt, They must have assumed. ." She said with nervousness but was stopped when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Tell me dear brother, how it must of look for a girl such as her who has not even come into marrying age look dressed in such disgraceful cloths, with a child in her womb begging for Food and water?" He said coldly.

Kagome looked over to him in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

She knew he didn't wish for them to know she saw it in his eyes but here he was telling them.

"What!" Inuyasha Miroku Shippo and Sango yelled.

"Something happened ok, I got pregnant that day you left me-" She never go to finish, Inuyasha being the hot head that he was started to talk.

"You whore! You just couldn't keep your legs closed could you? The minute I left you, you were so desperate to get any man's attention! I never thought you were that low-" He said

Before finding he slammed against the wall.

By none other than Sesshomaru.

"I may not care much for her as a human but as the mother of my children you will cease your insults right now!"

He said a death promised in every word.

"You!" He yelled "She slept with you?"

"I thought that much was obvious Inuyasha, I am his mate now." She said with tears falling down her cheeks she felt hurt by his harsh words she was shocked to hear those things

Come from him, he was the last person she ever thought would say that but then again who was she to him to think any less?

"Kagome." Sango whispered as she pulled her sister to her. "I love you and I am deeply sorry for your struggles I really am I just wish I could have been there for you I know you will Never be my sister by blood but I love like you were in fact that's all I ever will see you as, you are my sister and for you I mourn. You must have been so afraid and alone. I regret it all I am so sorry!" Sango continued to hold kagome close to her, streams of tears running down their faces.

He saw her hurt and felt her pain. He became fond of her but it didn't mean that he cared for her in any way. But did have respect for her and it seemed that she needed to get away.

So he helped her just this once.

"Enough ... Jaken" he beckoned.

"Yes sir?" The toad said as he ran into the room.

"Show our guest to their rooms I must speak to kagome."

"Yes my lord right away." The green toad said, His pale green cheeks becoming flushed with color. He was obviously uncomfortable with showing demon hunters to their room

Especially ones that weren't too fond of him.

"Come this way." He stuttered.

Kagome felt Sango slowly let go of her as she followed the rest of them out the door.

feeling broken and hallow by Inuyasha harsh words she curled into a ball all the while holding her hands to her chest trying to ease the hole his words had left.

He couldn't believe her, she betrayed him!

She slept with his brother like some tramp.

'I bet she wasn't even pure I bet she was just like all the other girls from her time'

He thought.

Jaken had showed him to his room it was in the east wing as far away as Sesshomaru as possible.

He vaguely remembers being here when he was younger.

It was the same, never changing just like Sesshomaru.

What did she see in him anyways?

Was he not good enough for her or something?

He could feel himself lose control but he tried to relax not wanting to lose it so fast.

He loved her.

And he betrayed him just like Kikyo.

At least Kikyo was stronger.

He would never have to leave Kikyo she was strong enough.

And wise enough.

Kagome was becoming less and less of a factor in his mind.

He now saw her true colors.

Her betraying backstabbing slut invested colors.

'She had a baby huh? I wonder how Sesshomaru must feel fathering a half breed like me.'

He thought to himself before deciding that he would talk to her tomorrow he had enough of lingering questions, she would answered them whether she wanted to or not.

"Get up."

She heard his command but ignored it.

She really did not feel like dealing with his mood swings at the moment.

"Miko." He spoke with a warning tone.

But again she chose to ignore him.

"Woman." He tried once more, but again nothing. Deciding he had enough of her games he picked her up and set her atop his desk.

She twisted and turned until he was facing her back.

"Enough, You need to get over it Woman be stronger and stop moping over loose words If you act like this I am afraid I must agree with my Half-brother, You are weak."

He said smugly knowing that he would get a reaction.

"Fuck you!" She spat as she swung at him.

He grabbed her hand in midair while roughly throwing it down.

"Tell me if I am indeed telling a lie when you have yet proved me wrong!" He said slowly as if poison was embedded with each word.

"I have been nothing but strong as strong as I can be I am 16 what do you want from me? I can't do this! I can't raise a family or have a mate or anything I don't know what to do." She

Yelled at him.

"But you are aren't you; you're as strong as you can be?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Then why are you letting my brother's word affect you so? You love him yet you allow him to hurt you? I cannot decide if you are weak or stupid." He said in frustration a storm was

Brewing with in his stomach and left him wondering why he let her affect him like this.

"Your right, but I can't help it I love him I do! And I guess that's what makes me human Now why you hate my kind, we don't need enemies all we need is our self's. Self-destruction is all

We seem to know.'' she said sadly lowering her chin to the ground.

"No, I hate your kind because of your ignorance, your people fail to see the truth in things so stupid and unwilling to change, Miko, I never seen you portray any of those qualities." He

Said as he pulled her closer to look into his eyes.

"Really?" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, do not disappoint me." He said coldly but something told her he meant otherwise something told her, this was his way of telling her he respected her and for some crazy reason

She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said while she grabbed him and kissed his cheek.

Too say he was stunned would be an understatement, he never meant for her to thank him, he never meant to comfort her at all he just wanted her to get over it.

Feeling her lips on his cheek made him feel warm, it was amazing what this simple gesture was saying, she respected him, they now had mutual respect for each other which was better

Than hating each other, even thought they might not like each other yet they had a form of a relationship that was now not just based on amazing sex.

Speaking of which, never had he ravished her on a desk top, and what better way to comfort a woman than to make her feel ultimate pleasure?

She felt good, well not that good she was naked on a desk with a demon lord beside her and a scroll top scraping into her side.

She felt alive and confident.

It was amazing how cocky she felt at this moment.

Maybe being with Sesshomaru wasn't that bad.

she didn't care what Inuyasha thought of her yes she could not deny she loved him but she would not let his words hurt her she knew who she was why should she let some else tell

Her otherwise?

"Past!"

"Pst!"

"What?" She was startled to see his golden eyes staring at her with a board expression.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were awake that's all, Um I think the kids are hungry, actually I know so could you get me some cloths cause mine are no longer wear-able."

She said with blush stained cheeks.

"Yes." as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

Getting up and walking over to the door quickly using the door as a shield all the while ignoring the staring eyes from behind.

She saw a light green robe on the floor.

"How did you-?" She started to ask. Her eyes filled with confusion while holding the robe over her body.

"They must have heard you and assumed you needed something to wear." He said smugly.

"Oh my, that's it I am never having sex ever again!" she said her body now dyed a possibly permanent red; embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word to describe how awful she felt.

"Oh I am sure you wouldn't last too long without it." He said as if what she said was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Oh screw you!"

She said as she stormed out of the room and off to find her kids.

"There you are my babies." She said with a smile.

She walked into the nursery to find a nurse attending to a crying baby.

She looked confused and distraught.

"It's ok I will take it from here." she said while taking her baby boy.

They nurse looked all to please to make a quick exit.

Opening her robe she felt him take hold of her breast and suck.

Walking over to her baby girl to see if she was alright she noticed Sango standing by the door way.

Her face was shocked.

But she quickly recovered, "Hey they told me you would be in here ... so it's true huh? You are a mother to a beautiful baby boy." She said with an uncertain smile.

"Actually its 2 well a baby boy and a baby girl."

She said watching her baby intently.

"What? Twins you had ... how was that possible I heard it was a myth I didn't think it was real I mean..." She was lost for words soon realizing how much this young girl had really gone

Through.

"It's ok Sango." Kagome said while taking a big breathes she began to forgive which was surprisingly easy.

She saw the look in her sisters eyes she knew she was sorry.

And she really couldn't bear to see her hurt any longer.

"Hey this is Tsuyoshi but I call him Yoshi for short I don't know it's just so cute! He's a mama's boy, and this is Mizuki I call her my little moon ... "Kagome spent the rest of that day with sango explaining what had really happened between her and Sesshomaru.

Making up felt good she knew she couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"I love you Kagome!"

"I love you too Sango."

It felt good too not feel so alone anymore she knows had another person to help her when she felt she couldn't do it anymore.

She her sister back, Now if only she had her best friend.

* * *

**Hello 100 reviews in a day wow! And you people doubted me!**

**So Ha!**

**And This Chapter is 2,960 words so it's kind of long I'll write Along one if you guys give me another 15 Reviews loll I know I am horrible.**

**Any ways I am off to work on my other story what it's like to live it is a mortal instrument story so if you guys like city of bones holler loll.**

**Love you Review (^_^)**

** - Rina Mcnugget**


	11. Need

**Chapter eleven: Need**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Words 5,500**

**I decided to write the rest in a third person so you could see every ones perspective I found that it is becoming increasingly important for this fiction.**

**"She had her sister back, now if only she had her best friend."**

* * *

_Hunger like no other burned and coiled inside the pit of their stomachs._

_Silky, inky black hair laying weakly on her hands and knees, she moaned with pain and pleasure. Arching her slender, curvaceous figure as silky, straight hair unceremoniously rasped the beads of perspiration on her warm back._

_"Good, girl," came a silky, dark baritone voice. He entered her swiftly, powerfully; it made her moan louder with raw passion and lust._

_"Your mine."_

**Earlier that day . . .**

She had spent the day in the gardens, away from the stress of her strange unusual life. She breathed deeply while she scanned over the terrain, She had always found that demons where a miracle in themselves, but never had she stopped to think about the plant life that dwell on this familiar but foreign planet. She looked at the flowers that wrapped around the tall green hedges, there where tall ones and small ones, there were some that where ordinary like the tulips and the roses.

But there were also some that were, not so ordinary like the sunshine flower; it was tall, as tall as herself. The pale green stem was as thick as three of her fingers and the petals where deep mustard yellow with swirls embedded deep into the more ripe ones. The center of the flower was dark, round and glowing a dark glow.

While this flower had no special ability other that the fact that it mimicked the sun -setting during the night and rising during the day- There where others such as the pale moon light flower this flower was white like its name and blossomed only when the moon was up but it only let out its stars during the full moon. The stars had special healing proprieties, so the healers here harvested them and used them for the medicine.

The sulaza tulip was more or less very important it could foretell the future by using astronomy, when they got the message they whispered it to the singing sakura trees and they gave the message to the lord of the lands. Azalea flower was her favorite, it did not even look like a flower more like a celestial being it had silver, silk, glowing ribbons that flowed fluidly in place. Although she was not sure what proprieties it had she did know that it healed you she had once touched it despite Sesshomaru's warnings not to and it healed her battle scars.

It left her unexpectedly powerful as well. Her power escalated to heights she never thought she could reach. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on Sesshomaru's face when she sparred with him; though she had lost it was clear that he hadn't expected her sudden burst in skill. It had been 2 weeks since Inuyasha and the others came, and every day she had hid here. It was all too much the stress of this life was eating her away, she found the gardens calming it was her escape.

She tried to remember her life before the well, a simpler time where her life had revolved around her silly human dramas. She would take years' worth of Hojo's persistence and constant bantering than live her life right now, her thoughts where at a sudden halt when she remembered her reason for being her in the first place, her children, both of them where her life and with them in the equation all her previous thoughts held no real meaning. With them in the equation she would take an eternity of torture from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there was not a doubt in her mind.

It still amazed her how much love an adoration she felt for them, she always knew the love of a mother was unconditional but she never realized the extent of that love, it was more powerful than anything she had ever experienced in fact it was so great that a mere cry from there innocent lips, made her cringe in pain. She never wanted to live a day without them in her life, now that she met them she knew there was no way in the world or universe that she could live without them, and as insane as the thought sounded, not even God could take them from here.

She heard the familiar crunching of the crisp grass it was a clear indication that someone was on their way. She spent a moment taking her robe and covering her exposed body, in this time bathing suits were not exactly appropriate in this era. She kept my eyes closed as she lay on the ground the moisture from the grass had seeped into her robe, making her skin wet and cool. The sun was bright in the sky which made it painful to look up at her afternoon intruder.

"Miko" It only took one word to make her eyes snap open, one word to make her heart race to an unreasonably fast pace, she could feel her blood rush to her cheeks, her pulse thumped loudly against her skin. Her eyes where suddenly heavy, his presence made her weak 'since when did I allow him to have this kind of effect on me?'' She thought to herself she was almost disgusted by her lustful reaction.

"What Demon?" She said mocking his unfair, prejudice choice of words. She smirked defiantly at him, but he did not smirk back. "Woman you will address me with my proper title." He snapped suddenly and her it was plain and clear that he was most definitely not in the mood for her games.

"What do you want lord Sesshomaru, other than to try and desperately mess up my day?" He had been aggravated and edgy ever since the appearance of his half-brother Inuyasha, he and kagome had not been intimate since Inuyasha had arrived at the castle, and he was not dealing with the pent up frustrations to well. "We are having company this evening so you have to bathe and dress for tonight. The lord of the north and his son are coming by for a visit, so behave I do not want them knowing I have chosen a mate is this understood?" She glared at him before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"You are very well understood my lord." She said as she shrugged off her robe letting it fall gracefully at her feet. She watched as his eyes followed her every limb trailing to her stomach and collar bone. She walked passed him slowly brushing his arm for good measure. "I guess I will have to get a tan later on this week since, I am needed I guess." She smiled at him weakly before walking into the castle. She heard the whispers and the stares and the occasional broken or dropped dish. But her pace did not falter and she dared not look back.

While walking down the hall she caught the attention of the very person she had been avoiding these couple weeks. "Inuyasha." she whispered desperately wishing she had a robe on instead of the skimpy two piece bathing suit that barely hung from her body. "Kagome" He said almost shyly. She kept walking picking up her pace to a slightly faster one. Until she felt his hand on her wrist, she stopped but refused to look at him.

"Listen I know your mad at me and I realize now how wrong I was to say those things to you I am sorry, if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened, if it wasn't for my stupidity then I would probably have gotten you pregnant and those would be my kids not Sesshomaru and I know you might never want to talk to me again but I love you I always will Kagome." He looked at her his eyes where open and sincere.

"Look I know you regret it but that didn't take away that you said it and it hurt, I mean I waited for you for three years only to find you running behind my back every chance you got! I really need to think things through because the truth is I love you and I know Sesshomaru doesn't like that and right now I am not even sure I do but the facts are the facts, so Inuyasha you are forgiven ... to a certain extent." she said as she grimaced, she spoke truthful words and that's what hurt her the most.

"I love you too!" He whispered as he hugged her close to him. She sighed as she breathed him his familiar forest sent. "I have to go Inuyasha see you in a few." She walked away not looking back scared that she would succumb to another one of his wishes. The halls where busy with servants they were dusting and cleaning replacing old furniture with new. She walked past them until she reached her room.

In her room three maids where waiting, "my lady we have been instructed to help you get dressed." The eldest of the three said. She was round and dark her gray wiry hair was sticking out in every which way. The younger one next to her was middle aged and only had a hint of gray hair she was a pale olive, her eyes a dazzling green. And the youngest was clearly older than Kagome but she was young enough to look like she where in her 20's her hair was blond and straight it looked like it where spun from gold and her eyes where a light brown she looked sweaty like she had been working in the gardens.

"Well you can tell him that I do not need any assistance!" she said defiantly a little annoyed that Sesshomaru thought she could not get dressed on her own. "M' lady we must help you! Please do us the honor." The youngest one said with pleading eyes. "What is your name, if I may ask" Kagome said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Of course you may ask you can do whatever you like, my name is Rukia and this is my mother Mia and the older woman is the head servant her name is Mamoe but we call her Ma." Kagome took a moment to remember their names.

She got up slowly from her bed and approached the three maids. "I will allow you to help me with one condition!" she said with a serious face before breaking into a soft smile. "Please call me Kagome this lady crap is stupid you guys are older than me you should receive some respect, so if you call me that then you can assist me in any way you wish to, though I strongly disagree I am a grown woman and I'm sure you have better things to do then help me change." she said crossing her arms.

The maids nodded with a flush adorned on their face and got right to work bathing and dressing there lady. "So Rukia how old are you?" Kagome asked curiously, Rukia looked at her in surprise before looking down. "I am 25 summers," she said shyly. "And if I may speak freely, you are quiet odd; I have never met a lady of any land that has ever taken so much interest and given so much respect to her servants."

The elder of the group shot her a fierce look making her drop her head in shame. "No please don't be ashamed I admire that you speak your mind, and yes I am a little odd because I don't think I'm greater than you in fact if you were to ask me I would say that you are the ones that are more admirable then me!" Kagome said while walking toward them.

"You run this place, I mean I don't see a man running this place as smoothly as you do I mean come on I have yet to see one wilted flower, or a speck of dirt in a place it shouldn't be, and to a man these accomplishment's don't seem like much to them it is the "Role of a woman." but I think that you deserve to be waited on once in a while you guys are awesome!" Kagome said while bowing before them they looked at her adoringly before they took her to get ready, not a word was said but they all were left baffled.

Kagome stood there in her dress with a sour look on her face, she never did like the old Japanese dresses in fact she despised them. "Hey guys ... will one of you get me a knife?" She said mischievously. With a timid look on her face Rukia handed her a small cutting knife, Kagome started to shed some of the bulky inner layers leaving just the slip and the outer layer. Swiftly taking the knife she cut the while top half of the kimono leaving her shoulders bear with two silver silk straps wrapped around her neck, she left the black bow in the back but cut the belt to hang limply in the middle she let the sides flare but took in the bottom half.

Her hair was up in a messy bun decorated with black and silver sticks and chains. Her makeup was light but she wore traditional red lipstick. She dumped the wooden sandals for some black ones of her own. The maids looked at her in shock when she was finished **{People It was hard to describe I know but here's a url to the dress I made a pitiful attempt to try and describe. h t t p : / / s g o o d b y e . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m /2 0 0 8 / 1 2 / s g - t o n i g h t - c o p y . j p g}**

"Lady Kagome what have you done" the elder woman said after examining what she had done to her dress. "Nothing much, snipped a few things here and there what do you not like it?" Kagome asked with a smirk. They couldn't deny that it was beautiful so they choose to stay quiet. There want time to change anything so they crossed their fingers and let her have her way.

Kagome took a deep breath before stepping out into the main hall she could hear a distant chattering coming from behind the wooden doors, her hands were shaking. Why did Sesshomaru want her there anyways, I mean he didn't want anyone to know who she was but he didn't want to hide her away, all she wanted to do as of this moment was find her kids and hide away. 'Damn it if Sesshomaru wants me there might as well piss him off in the process.' Kagome thought, and the fashion of her dress would defiantly piss him off. With a boost of confidence she stood tall and proceeded to walk through the doors.

Sesshomaru was anything but social, he knew this people knew this, so why did these fools continue to come to his person in some attempt for a conversation. Sickening all these people smelling up his house, if it wasn't for the need of this gathering, these people would never step foot through his door, but he was a lord and it was tradition that he house the other nobles and lords if need it be. As of this moment he was in a chair trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, 'Where is that girl?" Sesshomaru thought, she was late. She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.

The wench! Anger burned through his veins, he housed her and allowed her to live, he kept her happy and fed, and this is his repayment out right disobedience?

It was at that moment that the door opened and out emerged the Miko. He could kill her, he stood from his chair as everyone in the room stopped in place no one said a thing, Kagome walked through the doors to see every face on her. Mortified. There was no other word, her confidence hid behind her shame and embarrassment. Maybe her outfit was a bit over exposing, and maybe this whole ploy to annoy Sesshomaru would end up biting her in the ass.

"Who is she?"

"What is she wearing?"

She heard the whispers as she walked down the hall. It was embarrassing but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. Sesshomaru looked cold as usual but his eyes held some kind of ice more than usual it frightened her. So she walked in the opposite direction of him right into a guy. "Oh I'm so sorry are you all right?" she said looking up at the man she stomped all over. "No please I'm OK." The man said with a dazzling smile, he was tall but not as tall as Sesshomaru.

His eyes where blue and purple his hair a midnight black. His skin and deep olive tone he was thicker than Sesshomaru and his eyes where kinder he had a star on his forehead it was midnight purple. "Wow." Kagome said talking in his appearance. "Wow yourself, if I may I have never seen a woman, human no less as beautiful as you, you are truly stunning." He said making her cheeks flush a rosy pink. "Please I must know your name you beautiful creature." His smile was hypnotizing absolutely stunning. "Kagome." she answered shyly. "Please join me at my table Kagome." He said her name with adoration while taking her hand and bringing it to his soft sultry lips.

She couldn't say much of anything he was just so beautiful it took her breath away. His eyes where dreamy, alluring, mesmerizing, sexy? Was there a single word that would describe just how cute he was? No. She felt his large hand envelope her own tiny one it sent shocks throughout her body. She was so focused on his presence next to her; she didn't realize until too late that they were headed right into Sesshomaru's direction. 'Damn' Kagome thought as she looked down and away from the lord's gaze, "Come my fair maiden sit."

He looked at her fiercely before turning his attention to the northern lord. "It is time for the festivities to move on to a different portion of the night." Sesshomaru excused himself from the table to announce the next event for the rest of the guests.

"Are you OK Kagome?" The man asks with as strange sense of familiarity and comfort. "You know, I never even learned your name." Kagome said questioningly. "Yes, yes please forgive my rudeness; my name is Akito lord of the northern lands." Kagome was shocked to find that he was the reason for this gathering him of all people was the one she found absolutely irresistible. It was that point that Sesshomaru made his return his heated gaze once again returned to the girl before him. "Kagome I know this may sound a bit sudden but I must know if you have a mate or intended on marrying someone."

Sesshomaru went ridged when his eyes met Kagome's for a moment she looked as if she would tell but she didn't instead she said "I can honestly say there is no one that neither wants me nor interest me at this moment more than you." Kagome was not the type to flirt so boldly but the heat of rejection from Sesshomaru left her vengeful and alone, Akito seemed nice enough, who knew maybe tonight she finally meet someone in her life who wanted her back.

"Sake for the table my lord." said a servant with a swift nod everyone was drinking toasting in celebration of the lords arrival. "More Kagome?" Akito asked her after the third cup. Kagome was never one to drink but she couldn't deny the offer so she nodded her head and drank yet another cup. Her body felt light, her mind was at ease, so when the lord asked her to dance she said yes ignoring Sesshomaru's glare.

She felt his arms wrap around her pressing their body's together creating a comforting warmth and peace, she laid her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted with the music. She felt his arms fall around her waist when she pulled her head up to look at him. "You are ..." He left off. "I am what?" She said shyly. "You are there are no words to describe your beauty it's a wonder I never saw you before tell me angle from what part of heaven did you fall from?" Her cheeks flooded with pink as she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Please I bet you say that to every girl you talk to."

"No it is the truth, you are something Kagome." and that's how the majority of the night went between the two, the talked about interest and dislikes, they stared into each other's eyes drinking, and eating, tonight she wasn't Kagome, she was a woman, mysterious, sexy, desired, she was miss hard to figure out.

As they went to join Sesshomaru at the table once again no one expected these chains of events to occur.

- Ok this is kind of out of character for him to be talking so rashly and human but it is necessary to see a change in his character and this is way I thought was best portrayed so forgive me but he needs a reminder and a push of how important she is becoming in his life.-

"My beautiful maiden-"

"Maiden, she is anything but." A deep baritone voice rang through the table leaving a trail of silence in it ominous wake, all the attention was on the lord of the western lands, all they noticed was the many dozens of bottles displayed before him. It was a clear case of intoxication. "Excuse me?" Akito asked.

"She is no virgin of any sort; I would suspect that a girl who happens to be the mother of not one but two children would not be a virgin of any type." Sesshomaru said his voice cold and hurtful. Kagome was at an awe her heart stopped as she looked at the demon before her. Rage surged threw her all she could do was sit there frozen in shock. "Is this true?"

"Yes." She said as tears flooded through her eyes. "Kagome please its OK I accept you, don not cry please." Akito said holding her close trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "She sat there in stillness completely shell shocked 'How dare he!"

"Yes it is true I have two kids it was unexpected, the father is an idiot who will never be worth my time, they were the only things that made that experience worth something." She knew he was beyond livid he was simmering.

"It's OK we all make mistakes Kagome-"

"Kiss me."

She said suddenly.

"What?" He said baffled.

"Kiss me you accept me so what's stopping you, you know you want to so do it, to night I'm yours." She grabbed his face and kissed him in front of everyone, moaning for good measure.

Two things happened.

Inuyasha let out a possessive growl while Sesshomaru let out one of his own, one moment she was kissing Akito another she was not.

"What the hell?" She said as they both crowded around her. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before grabbing Kagome and throwing her over his shoulder.

Everything in the room stilled before Sesshomaru walked out of there with a kicking Miko on his back.

He threw her on the bed before pacing back and forth in the room. She tried to run out of the room but her attempt proved useless. His eyes were red it was obvious she pushed him too far. "Look let me go and met me see my kids." She said from under him trying to get out before he did something they would both regret. "I am tired of you let me go!" She yelled once more before shutting up.

His breath was heavy and eyes clouded with red the mark on his neck was glowing. "Wench I thought I told you never to touch another man!" His voice was loud and rough nothing like his usual cold demeanor. She felt his fangs bite into her neck and all the resistance faded, and in its place was a fire that burned. His hold on her neck was tight and painful. She knew she needed to do something fast or he'd snap her neck off. "Please I went crazy!" She said in a desperate plea.

He sat in silence awaiting her explanation. "OK listens, these couples of weeks have been lonely and unsatisfying I haven't had a man's touch and you didn't bother to take charge so I decided I would get it from someone else." She heard him growl at the comment. "Oh please, I need to feel wanted I can't do this anymore Sesshomaru! I want to have freedom I have needs, needs you can't give me."

His fangs retracted and she found herself in front of an angry dog demon. "You want to feel needed?" She nodded her head shyly.

"I need you Kagome," He said before kissing her lightly.

"I need your mind." He said while kissing her head.

"I need your heart." He said while kissing her left breast.

"I need your body." He said while tracing kisses up and down her person.

"I need you, I don't want to but I do, I refuse to let you leave me you have no choice." He said as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome was lost for words she never expected that from him of all people to be saying these things to her. "No Sesshomaru you don't know what you're saying, you don't want me, just let me go with my kids and you'll never have to hear from us again it will be as if I never existed and you'll never find me, all the burden will be gone and you won't have to worry about hiding me or the kids, please let me go!" Kagome pleaded. she knew that this would never work out and the only reason he was saying this was because he drank too much, she couldn't base her life on what he wanted or needed she wanted to be what he wanted, what he yearned for and she is coming to realize that it's something that will never happen.

"You're not going anywhere." Then he kissed her, it was rough and absolutely sexy. He pulled her hair making her gasp as his lips found the base of her throat. He didn't bother to untie her dress he just sliced right through it leaving her bare and confused, he stared at her for a minute before suckling at her nipple leaving love bites and hickeys everywhere. "What the hell?" Kagome said when he finished her chest. "Shut-up Miko or do I have to shut you up myself?" Sesshomaru said with an arch of his slender brow. "But-"

* * *

She was currently tied and gagged to the bed. Her throaty moans muffled by the cloth that currently resided in her mouth. Not that she minded his mouth was taking her to places she couldn't imagine. She couldn't remember why she wanted to leave him in the first place, she felt him flip her over on her hands and knees grabbing roughly at her ebony locks. His throbbing length pressed against her waiting center, and then he entered her.

Hunger like no other burned and coiled inside the pit of their stomachs.

Silky, inky black hair laying weakly on her hands and knees, she moaned with pain and pleasure. Arching her slender, curvaceous figure as silky, straight hair unceremoniously rasped the beads of perspiration on her warm back.

"Good, girl," came a silky, dark baritone voice. He entered her swiftly, powerfully; it made her moan louder with raw passion and lust.

"Your mine." His voice was powerful possessive his pace was picking up greater speed. The next three nights where spent doing just that only to stop for the occasional rest, they didn't sleep or eat. He hid her from the world indulging in her body amazed at how flexible she really was. It was the end of the fourth day when Kagome decided to say something. Pulling the gag from her mouth she leaned on her elbows looking at the demon before her. "I need to eat and take a shower." She was numb from the waist down, her legs hurt, back hurt, everything hurt she just wanted a nice hot bath.

"Go then." Sesshomaru said with a knowing smirk.

"Fine!" Kagome said with a frown. She threw the sheets from her body and leaned over to stand, her body was like jell as she fell to the floor. "Say it." His voice was mocking and all knowing. "Help me OK!" Kagome said with a huff. So he picked her up and carried her to the bathing room joining her in her soak. "You're impossible Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Explain." He said with a grunt. "Correct me if I am wrong. You need me, but don't want me and as far as your concerned no mans allowed to touch me, you hate me and I hate you but here we are spending four days doing nothing but fucking like animals, you confuse me." She said with a tired sigh.

"Exactly. Come." He said as he held out his hand.

They walked, well he walked she limped into his room and sat on the bed while he took out the jar of pink goo. "Lay back." and so she did. She felt him apply it to her aching parts and some of the pain was relived. "I won't be able to close my legs for weeks." She complained. The pain was gone but she was left with the dull throb of their activities.

"I hate you."

"As do I Miko." He said with a grin.

"So you're in a good mood now this whole week you've been mulling around but now you're happy or as close to happy comes for you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You can say that, now if you will excuse me I have things to take care of, this rendezvous has set me behind." Sesshomaru said fully dressed as he walked out of the room.

"Jerk." She yelled with a smile before getting dressed and finding her children.

"Hello loves how you are today!" she cooed at the children when she finally sounds them in the nursery. Apparently that's where they had spent the complete four days of her absence, and in her way of saying sorry she decided to take them to the garden with her, for a day of relaxing and food filled fest and of course she'd take Rin and Shippo. So she picked up her babies and dressed them in light blue summer kimonos. She just wore some of her shorts and a white t-shirt from her bag that Inuyasha got for her. While walking with the two in her arms she bumped into the northern lord. His eyes widen before he looked at her, "There Demon." He said.

"Yes they are, please excuse my behavior last night I assure you it won't happen again now if you'll excuse me." She said as she tried to push past him. "Wait please, why didn't you tell me you were with Sesshomaru?" That stopped her as she froze mid step. "How do you know that?"

"Please I knew the look he gave to his brother was one he would use for a mate, I knew Inuyasha was determined to have you but he gave up so easily, didn't you wonder why? It was because you are his mate and he gave him a warning to back off and being a demon he had too, wait till the council hears of this Sesshomaru the "Great" has taken a mate." "No wait!" Kagome said reaching for his hand. "Why shouldn't I?" he said with an evil grin. "Because-." But before she could utter a single word she heard his voice. "Because if you do you will have to deal with my wrath." There he stood in all his glory, Sesshomaru. "Now step away from my children and my mate."

* * *

**It's long like I said it would be so ha … Review or I won't write k? – Rina mcnugget**


	12. Danger

**Title:** U n e x p e c t e d  
**Author:** kooky27  
**Prompt:**who knows really  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **He he he lemon attck almost every chapter sorry.  
**Word Count:**2,669  
**A/N:** something to do with utter randomness  
**Summary:** Kagome a young mother caught between the reasonable and complete divine madness

Chapter 12 - Danger  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha I am simply creating a far more romantic plot. The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. i do not make any money from the writing of this story._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you admit Sesshomaru you have mated a mortal." Akito said tauntingly he turned to see sesshomaru at the end of the hallway his eyes held a strong warning mixed with a sence of possessiveness. "Yes I do, and I will not tell you again to refrain yourself from my mates presence." Sesshomaru bit back the growl that was threatening to burst out. "This really is a surprise my friend so tell me did she seduce you like she almost did me, get pregnant trying to trap you into her life permanently?"

He stepping away from Kagome. "Did she force you to marry her, Not that i can blame her after all who would marry a whore?"

It was then that Sesshomaru attacked Akito there was a loud crack as Akitos body hit the stone wall. "I will tell you once, the next time you dare disrespect my mate I will end your pathetic existence." His words seeped in like poison Akito looked up fear clear in his eyes, finally he let him go grabbing Kagome by the arm walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled once they where out of sight. "Do you realize what you just did, you blew all these months of cover!" She held her kids close clearly struggling with there weight. "Do not reprimand me miko I am well aware of what just occurred." He said snatching his daughter out of her hands. "Careful you might drop my daughter." He said while staring into his daughters eyes intently. "You are crazy, that's it, it must be it your a psycho with emotional problems." Sesshomaru glared at her momentarily before looking back at his daughter. "No I am just decided I don't care for the hiding anymore."

Kagome looked at him with uncertainty, what had changed his mind? "Come." She followed Sesshomaru to Rin and Shippos room.  
"Are you going to join us Sesshomaru?"  
Rin looked up at the demon lord with adoring, pleading eyes. "If you wish." He said with his monotone manner, his daughter safely tucked into his arm.

Kagome smiled as they made there way to the Garden the sun was high in the sky its rays providing a subtle warmth. Kagome unpacked the food in her arms while the children sat around Sesshomaru in the shade of the bonsai tree.

While the children ate she leaned her head on Sesshomaru's lap closing her eyes in complete bliss, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru gently running his hands through her raven tresses. "For the record miko I sesshomaru do not hate you." He said low enough so she could hear.

She opened her eyes in surprise before gently kissing the demon lords lips. "I don't hate you either." She said before laying back down on his lap. "In fact I find you intriguing, I like you Sesshomaru." The demon above her looked down at her angelic face before looking away to check on the children.

"So from this point onward I shall present you as my respected mate." Kagome nodded dumbly before sitting upright. "I know you hate to be questioned but I must ask, are you sure?" The demon lord looked with intense eyes."I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

She let out a giggle before getting up and pulling the lord with her. "Lets walk around ok?" So they did they walked with the children trailing behind them. The day ran smoothly the children and Kagome swam for hours in the pond while Sesshomaru sat from a distance his admiration growing for the human before him. He had never once thought that human could capture his attention so. He didn't love her for he didn't know what love was but he respected and enjoyed her presence.

"Kagome the sun is setting." He said suddenly watching her look up at the sky. "Yeah I guess we should get ready for dinner." She said while collecting the young ones. her white shirt clung ruthlessly to her body.

Kagome made her way into Sesshomaru's bed laying down her facing away from the demon lord.  
Until she felt his arms wrap around her body.

"You know something Sesshomaru I think this is the first time since I have lived with you that we have actually slept together instead of well you know." She said with a slight blush.

"Yes it is."

"But you know what, I have never felt more safe here with you in your arms." Kagome said sighing as she closed her eyes.  
The next few weeks went smoothly and the blooming couple had all but forgot about Akitos attempt at assault, until that morning where all of it came undone.

He had been asked to stand before the council with Kagome by his side.  
"By an anonymous source we have come to realize that you Sesshomaru Tashio son of the great Toga Tashio and lord of the invincible western lands, has taken a mate." The oldest of the council said circling the couple. "A human no less." He spat.  
"Yes you are correct and we came to be under unusual circumstances." He said his face uncaring and cold.  
"So tell me lord Sesshomaru did you not tell me you where a man of your word?" The elder question his voice growing in volume with every word.

"Yes I did."

"So explain to me why you mated that wench and not my daughter like we had agreed on." The elder was furious beyond recognition.  
"If you are truly wise you will refrain from disrespecting my mate and the mother of my children."

There was a gasp through out the room there eyes all landed on the young human beside him.  
"So it is true you have an heir." the elder looked upset his hands trembling with rage. "You followed the fault of your father having so much power and mating with a low life human, creating an abomination tainted flesh will rule our lands."

Kagome flinched as his words came out and her blood boiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said her voice low and deadly.  
The room was once again silent no one spoke, no one dared to breathe.  
"You speak with out permission seems to me your bitch is not trained." He said ignoring her looking at Sesshomaru like she was non existent.  
"Trained?" Her eyes where deadly as she spoke. "Do you know what I have been through to deliver those abominations, do you know the hell I have gone through and you dare insult my children and my person?" Kagome was livid the demon before was trying her. "Girl you would be wise to shut your mouth-" Before he could finish Kagome was sharing one of her own suggestions. "No my dear if you where any type of wise I would advise you to shut the-" It was then Sesshomaru decided it was best to intervene so he put his palm against her mouth.

"You will pay for speaking to me that way." He said turning toward the council. "Look at the barbaric human she has no grace no structure how can we allow her to be the lady of our lands, how can we allow Sesshomaru to rule all of the lands, how can we give him that power when it is clear he can not control a common whore."

Sesshomaru let out a threatening growl before appearing before the man before him his hands wrapped around his slender neck.

"I warned you, now you forced me to show you what a ruthless leader I can be." His eyes where ice cold much like his grip on the elders neck.  
"Please my lord put the old fool down." A woman her hair grayed from old age, she was wearing a white silk kimono her face soft and beautiful.  
"Not all of us feel like my husband does I am sure your half demon child is as powerful as you are, you are one of the greatest demons of our time."

Her voice was regal and elegant.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru let the elder fall helplessly to the floor.  
"People of the council hear this I Sesshomaru Tashio son of the great Toga Tashio and lord of the invincible western land has taken a mate who birthed me two heirs you are with me or we are enemy's, and if you choose the latter I must warn you this is a war you will not win."

Kagome smiled smugly at his side before speaking. "And your lands with not be ruled with tainted flesh that I promise you." She said leaving the room.  
"Is she mad, she is human and you are a demon your heirs are and always be half demon."

"Wait till she returns and you will be able to see what she is going on about." Sesshomaru said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She held them in her hands there tiny bodies tucked safely into her arms. Taking a deep breathe she walk back through the doors.  
A huge gasp erupted from the crowd.

"They are full demon!"

"How can that be!"

"This is impossible."

"I can not believe it!"

"These are my children, I gave birth to them at the same time." Kagome said slowly while she entered.  
"Yes they are full demons." she continued. There was a moment of silence as the people in the room evaluated the situation.  
She sat there worried about the outcome because she knew that no matter what power Sesshomaru had if they didn't not approve of her or there children they would have to leave.

"I am shocked!" The elders wife spoke her voice was calming and respectful. "It is a surprise that my lord has taken a human mate, impregnated her and had full demon offspring's twins none the less something I thought to be a myth but I will give my blessing for this union though I must warn the lady that It will be easy being with my lord, not all people think as I do." She sat waiting for the next member to give there say.

"I am Sato I must give the brutal truth I am appalled that Sesshomaru would pick a human, a miko none the less I am disgusted by this union but more I am curious there has never been a union between a miko and a demon I had always wondered what and how powerful there children would be and now I have a chance to watch not one but two of these miracles grow." Sato had smokey Grey hair his eyes a divine blue his skin had aged but the chocolate color from which his skin resembled was radiant with a iridescent glow. "I must if not for my fear of my lord but my curiosity consent to this union." With his last words he sat down besides the elders wife.

"If I am to be so bold, may I ask why you are still alive?" another member of the council stood he was younger than the others his eyes a light green to match his pale hair.

"I am not sure myself but my miko abilities saved me from death." She said shyly

"But I do not understand you're impure not only did you lay with a man you gave birth to demons." He said.

"We are unclear to why her powers have not abandon her." Sesshomaru said.

"I almost died bringing them into this world and I would do over and over again please do not let my struggle be in vain accept this union however vial you think it to be." Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"I accept." the young one said

"I accept."  
"I accept."  
"I deny."  
"I accept."

"I deny!" The elder said beside his wife.  
"Well darling not that your disapproval matters the majority rules and we say that we approve." With that she left as well as the others the elder glared before leaving.

"They approve? Kagome said while walking down the hall to the room.  
"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are a lucky little miko." He said with the smallest of smirks. he would soon regret those words ...

Another week passed and this is not one like the last.

She was sick constantly often in bed trembling with a fever.  
Sesshomaru had a permanent frown and was often caught pacing around the room no one was allowed to see her or touch her.

"Please tell me whats wrong with her!" Pleaded the demon slayer to the demon lord.

They had been asking for the young miko for days now and he refuse to let them know about her. Inuyasha knew about her but he too was in a daze and refused to speak seemed everyone knew but her and miroku. The demon before her looked tired and worried not at all like the Sesshomaru she knew.  
After days of nothing she finally decided to beg the lord for information on the poor mikos condition.

"Is she dieing is she ok why are you all so worried tell me please!" She countinued as miroku sat at her side.

"Shut up!" His voice was on edge and on his command the room fell silent.

"I will tell you." She sat waiting for him to respond it was a while before he did.

"She is preganate and this time I dont think she nor the baby will make it but she refuses to let me take care of it." He said with agony.

"You ..." Sango was dazed as well. "Want to kill the baby?"

"I have to or she will die." Sesshomaru said he was pacing again. It was tense in the room all that could be heard was the low moans coming from Kagome's room.

"God let her be ok."

**- kooky 27**

**ok I admit it was a short chapter but hey you know my rules 10 reviews or no more any more than ten then you get another 500 words or so lol lets see how that goes ... it you give me 50 reviews ill do a 10,000 word chapter but hey its up to you ... and I mean review not an ok ... or i heart it ... look up the definition of review please. thank you ...**


	13. Empty

** Chapter 13 - Empty**

** Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charachters **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_The field was full of **Daisy's** and baby's breath. A woman watched as the soft wind gently caressed the young girls ivory curls. Her purple dress was waving in the wind the rays from an early sun reflected the rosy hue that adorned her chubby cheeks. She danced and pranced around plucking the **flowers** as she went. Her eyes so innocent and full where a soft honey. It was a complete blissful euphoria as she stood watching the little girl for hours. _

_It was then that her cloudless Sky's became gray and crowded. She watched in horror as the Field where the little girl was standing slowly died and withered away. The sun became gray and the wind became violent. A **monster **crawled out from the shadows its eyes a blood red and its fangs elongated, she watched as the monster killed the young girl her heart ached for her. _

_She cried out trying to run and grasp on to the little girl but it seemed that they kept getting farther and farther from her reach, she ran until her legs bled and exhaustion over came her by ten fold. _

_She stood in the lifeless bloody field alone sobbing for the lost life of the precious little girl. It was then that monster came from the shadow exposing its pale beautiful face. _

_It was all she could whisper before she lost her self in **blackness.**_

**"Shessomaru."**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You have to help her."

It was all he could think about. Helping the feeble miko before him, he hate being helpless watching as she writhed in pain. He knew he had a choice to save her or kill his fetus. Potions, witches, some of the numerous possibility's that only gave him half baked out comes. He knew the answer to his problem was the only thing on this world that he wished to avoid.

**Blood.**

Not his only but also some one from a higher decent someone who was more powerful than he.

His mother.

She had to perform the kiss of life so that Kagome could live. But he in turn would have to rid of his child, who was Kagome to him? She was a friend a lover and a mate. But she was more than that and he knew. She was a mother and a sister, he could not deny the importance her existence was to him. It pained him to think of her dead body laying there lifeless.

He knew he had to get his mother, he knew it was time to face the bitch.

**Yami Tashio**. His mother and Kagomes only chance at life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stood at the balcony her white hair blowing with the wind. She closed her eyes with content, her bleak lifeless silver eyes. Her nose was pointed much like the rest of the angles that where splayed across her face. She felt him coming and she couldn't help the bitter laugh the left her mouth as she recognized his presence.

It had been 53 years since she had spoken to him. Sesshomaru her son.

He abandoned her to fend for her self while she fell into the darkness after her own mate had abandoned her for the worthless human. She pleaded that he would stay but he left his last words to her where, "Get over it." She swore to him there would be a day where he would need her and she would not come.

Today was her day. After years of being alone in this castle today was the day she had the chance to be needed, and she would not comply with ease.

Her Mate left her for the ravened hair human whole stole his heart, and the effect of that was him being killed in his moment of weakness leaving his bastard half blood son alone in the world to fend for him self and they got what they deserved, The human was dead and so was her former mate. Life worked out in her favor. But in turn it left her bitter and cold.

"Son."

Her voice was cold and mocking.

"Mother." His voice was equally as cold but he was a serious as the blade he held in his hand.

"Now, now son is that anyway to win my favor?" She said walking around the room.

"I have no time for your games I am in need of your assistance." He said firmly his hand tightening around the sword.

"Ah." She laughed. "Finally the day has come where you need me."

For a long time there was silence as she pretended to think over his request.

"No." She laughed again taking enjoyment out of seeing the pain on her sons face. "Don't be a bitch!" He barked out his control slipping by the minute. "You should know by now that I am the queen of the bitches, I have been scorned and my son if there is something you ever learn from your dear old mom is that you know better than to ever deal with a woman scorned, I promise you the outcome is a fate worse than the fiery pits of hell." She sneered leaning back on to the balcony the wind created an ominous feel to back up her threat.

"My mate she needs help she is dieing." He said pleadingly.

All he got was a bitter laugh in return. "A mate, who is going to leave you now this sounds familiar." She walked around him her eyes softening showing her hurt and concern. "Get over it." She said her eyes once again hardening.

It him hard the pain and the panic. He understood the pain she must have felt but these feelings of regret where fighting against the feeling of disgust and rage. He growled at his mothers answer.

"I have never apologized for anything in my life mother but i do regret being so callus to you but i beg you to forgive me I need you to save her." He looked at her again standing tall waiting for rejection but it was clear that the shock on her face was making her reconsider.

And she did, she expected a lot of things from her cold son but never had she expected a apology so she knew that this woman must have melted his heart and as a mother she knew she had to let it go and help him, the rest would come later.

**"Lets go."**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't understand why the baby was hurting her so much. The other two hurt but not this much, she knew sesshomaru was going to try and help her but she also knew that it involved getting rid of the baby. She didn't know why she needed to do this maybe it was the dream of the sweet little girl or maybe it was being a mother that got her like this but she wanted to protect the baby inside of her.

It pained her to think that sesshomaru was the monster that was trying to kill there baby it made her wonder if he really cared for his child at all.

Her stomach burned but at the same time she felt cold. It was as if there was a war waging in her stomach good and evil. She sat there praying that her baby was ok in all of this. she felt weak and helpless.

If only she was a full demon she would be able to have this baby, she knew it was her fault for continuing to have relations with sesshomaru, it was also her fault that her baby was dieing all of this was her fault that she was sure of.

**"Please god help my baby"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha was torn between his new found respect for sesshomaru and his love for kagome. He wanted to go to Kagome and tell her to let go of the baby and be with him build a life with him but he knew that he would kill sesshomaru, or rather be killed by sesshomaru. He wanted to help her but he knew that he couldn't and it burned him inside.

Sango sat there in Mirokus arms crying and praying for her friend and her baby, she knew the risk and what was at stake.

She had faith in sesshomaru and she knew he would save her no matter the cost.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Help had arrived as Yami walked through the gates she watched as fear struck the guards she passed. Everyone dropped to the knees whispering praise and hello's. She walked with her head up high out of the entrance and into the castle as she continued there where more shocked faces and scattered people.

The hallways that she use to know as her own where different though they had not changed in appearance but it seemed warmer nicer some how.

Was it because of this woman?

As she approached the room she felt her son holding her back. "Listen mother there is something I need to tell you." He said his eyes firm. "She is human a former companion of my half brother Inuyasha who now resides in this very castle." There was a long moment of silence between the mother and the son.

"You mated a human?" She said calmly.

"Yes."

"Now I know I must save her, I have to know how this **bitch** melted your human hating heart."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She approached the bedside slowly ignoring the other people in the room. She stopped for a moment surprised by the humans beauty she looked at her long raven hair and plump pink lips, her eyes even closed looked big and open her lashes where long and thick. She uncovered the girl looking her naked body she heard her son remove the people from the room. She was shocked to see the petite beautiful body that laid beneath. "Is that nessacary?" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"No but I was curious." She said covering the girl once again. "She looks young how old is she?"

"She just turned 16." He said with a tinge of guilt.

"Hm i see very young her body indicates she has had child prior to your union?" She said with feirce eyes.

"Yes she has had two children but not prior."

"Two my word did you take her when she was 13?" She said with wide eyes. "That is horrible Sesshomaru, You are almost a 634 years old this girl is barley and teenager it is wrong I know some lords take younger spouses but you know that it was wrong, you know how i raised you and this is not it!"

"Mother I took her when she was 15 It was an accident I never intended to mate and pup her but she showed up here pregnant I couldn't refuse my mate, she has grown on me." Sesshomaru said with regret.

"So how did she manage to have two half breeds in one year it is impossible."

"I will explain later mother when she awakes please the baby is killing her I need you to rid her of it." He said is voice emotionless despite the pleading words.

"Hm I see ok I will do it."

She stepped up to the girl slowly sitting beside her she slowly bit her lips letting the blood flow freely down her chin, she then lifted the girls head up to her own. And slowly she place her lips on to the humans moving her mouth to open the girls. She kissed her until she felt her rouse, she felt as the girl responded kissing her in return. It was then when Kagome licked off the last of the blood when she parted panting.

Her son sat beside his brother uncomfortable by the display. The woman watched as Kagome opened her eyes surprised to see the bright blue orbs staring at her.

She got up and allowed her son to sit beside his mate.

She walked behind him watching as they interacted. She didn't understand the confusion that was displayed on the girls face as she slowly touched her sons face.

She watched as Inuyasha stood at the end of the room his face clearly showing his want for the girl that laid in the bed. The woman and man that entered the room looked so glad to see the girl awake. in fact every one seemed to be so caught up in the fact that she was ok that they almost missed the words that left her mouth.

**"Who are you?"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean you don't know who I am?" Sesshomaru said surprised.

"No I don't." She said pushing him out of the way to stand up on her own, that is till she realized she was nude so she waited till sesshomaru gave her a robe before standing up.

"Am I supposed to know you as well?" She said pointing to his mother. "No girl your not." She said coldly.

"Hm." She started to stare at the room silently till she spotted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She said before running toward him and jumping into his arms and kissing his face. Sesshomaru growled loudly before yanking her out of his brothers arms.

"Ow your hurting me let me go please!" She said tears pouring from her face. "I want inuyasha your mean let me go I want Inuyasha!"

"No."

"I love him I want him please just let me go." She said as she bit and clawed at his hand.

"She acting like a four year old." Inuyasha said reaching for her when his brother finally let her go.

"Sesshomaru?" He asked when his brother didn't respond.

**"Shes still pregnant the baby survived."**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO yes people this is the chapter finito so rules I give you another chap another 15 reviews thank you !! hope you enjoyed 8)**

**- Kooky27**


	14. Cause and Effect

** Chapter - 14  
Cause and Effect**

**"She's still pregnant the baby survived."  
**

=================================================================================================================================

If we were in fact in a alternate universe she would be aware of the man that stood by her side and she would not be carrying his child, but things would not carry out so smoothly because she didn't know who this man was nor did she know the threat the fetus inside her posed. After the news of the fetus survival inuyasha had taken Kagome out to the gardens while Sesshomaru sat in his study accompanied by his mother, to ponder on the universal question as to why. Why did Kagome lose memory of him and her human friends but only stayed aware of the half breed? Why, did the fetus make it through the cleansing process when it was supposed to be terminated. These where the questions the filled his mind, this is what he had a growing frustration to learn. His anger grew and every one in the castle had felt it, it pulsed heavily like some ominous attack. But it wasn't more of the question why then the lack of an explanation. It was that he did not know that  
fueled his rage, how could he not know why his mate and mother of already two, no three of his children is flaunting her self around Inuyasha like some lost pup in love.

And what pushed him further is the lack of affection she had shown him in this time period she resided here. Was he the great assassin and feared ruler of the western lands not good enough for a lowly miko ningen? These where the questions that he did not in fact know, these where the questions that fueled him. So as he sat in his tall iron framed chair and contemplated in the presence of his mother as to why he did not know why. And then it hit her.  
"I think the fetus rejected my blood." Yami said suddenly catching Sesshomarus attention. "Impossible you and I have the same blood yours is just more potent there is no reason as to why my fetus would reject you."

"Awe my son you think like a child, your pup maybe be more miko this one." She said her eye brow creased with a harsh frown. "It maybe that it used its power to reject my blood, thus it rejected the poison."

"So you think that a union between a demon and a miko can create different creatures some that may become more powerful than both." He said quietly cradling his head in his hands. "Yes my son that may be so and the rejection of that poison directed the destination in to the mother but since the mother is a miko her body reacted but my poison is too powerful and thus creating her loss of memory though im not entirely sure why or the exact how per say but that is my best theory."

"Yes and it may prove true."

Now that he had an idea what would he do."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Inuyasha stop wait for me!" Kagome whined from behind the half demon who had gotten tired of her childish ways and decided to walk further from the miko.

Finally taking enough he grabbed her shoulders and sat her down by the pond. "Kagome just sit down ok, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions like a game all right?" She then clapped her hands and squirmed in place chanting "yes yes yes!" "Ok then, how old are Kagome?"

"I am 8 years old no wait I'm 14 years old?" She said confused squinting her eyes. "Ok, what do you remember?"

"I remember My mother and my brother I remember that I'm in 2nd grade I love chocolate and i fell down the well met you and we fell in love." She said.

"Oh god Kagome you don't remember him do you." Inuyasha said with regret.

"That tall guy, no." She said standing up and walking closer to the pond. "He is handsome though somewhat familiar but no I don't know who he is."  
"I don't know whats going on Kagome you act normal and then you act like your well a child."

"I don't know why."

"I am sorry to disturb but they are restless and I can not seem to locate master Sesshomaru-sama anywhere." By the Lilly's where one of the maids holding the twins in her arms.

The twins had grown at a rapid pace only 8 months yet they had grown to look a little over one years old they where smart talking in almost full sentences, both very much attached to there mother.  
"Mama!" They both squealed with delight crawling over to her.

But she stood there motionless as the continued to crawl toward her, her face blank.

"My baby's?" She whispered suddenly watching Inuyasha take them away from her. "No wait my babies give me them I want to hold them my babys!" She screamed reaching for them. "Kagome do you remember?" "Of course I remember my babies what kind of mother would ever- oh my I am a mother?" She said suddenly holding them in her arms. "I don't remember yet but I remember them Yoshi and mizu."

It was then Sesshomaru made an appearance.

"I do not remember you, but I am drawn to you, your body calls to me I dont know why." She said with a blush adorning her cheeks. "Hn." Was all she got in return.

"I am tired I want to go to sleep." She said holding the children closer. "Jaken take her up to my room." Sesshomaru said before turning away dragging his shell shocked mother in tow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

"How dare you not tell me that I had heirs to the thrown!" She said with a venom laced into her tone. "Mother I was going to tell you after-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by his mother once again.

"I am a grandmother of what i had thought to be two half demons but in fact my grandchildren are full demon!" She said her eyes angry.

"You are over reacting, and if you want to know how this could be well then you go and ask the gods cause I myself do not know the answer." Sesshomaru was at his end his cool and calm composure was slowly deteriorating, he felt that he was losing control and the fact the his steel like control was slipping for this human girl was even more so disturbing.

"This is a miracle, who is this girl?" Yami asked calming her self. "She was Inuyasha's companion I do not know much else." Sesshomaru lied but he felt that he could not fully trust his mother yet.

"I have paper work to attend to you are welcome to any room of your choice but the garden is off limits." And with those last words he left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

"I don't know what had happened Inuyasha don't you still love me?" Kagome had waken from her sleep only to be caught by Inuyasha wondering the castle.

"You know that I do Kagome but you are-" Inuyasha groaned. They had been at it for and hour she wanted his love but he knew no matter how much he would have love to show her he couldn't.

"Fine, Ill go!" Kagome then proceeded to march off into the forest only to be stopped by Inuyasha yet again. "Let me go you ass!" Inuyasha wanted the old Kagome back, this one was needy and hovering.

The day went on and Kagome calmed down tending to the children and hanging close to inuyasha. She sighed in perfectly content not aware of the oncoming heat that was about to pursue her.

Sesshomaru stood by the balcony looking at his mate children and brother. He was angry and horrified, Kagome remembered the half demon and not her own mate he felt insulted and betrayed but some how he understood that it was out of his hands when her memory came back then he could have her again. It sickened him of how much of an addiction she was to him, it was almost as if he couldn't breathe with out her. He wanted her sent to be covered in his once again, not his little brothers.

His beast was in rage, he wanted his mate and he wanted her now but sesshomaru knew not to alarm the poor girl.

But still he couldn't help but glare at his brother for being able to have her love and affection something he never knew he wanted up until this moment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

She laid in her bed content she had just put the children to sleep and was laying down for some rest of her own but it seemed that tonight she would not be able to get much. Her mid was racing blank and empty thoughts flickers of memory's that where foreign to her, some sweet and serene and some that where a little to hot and heavy with the man she had met earlier yesterday.

She patted her stomach watching the little feet nudge at her skin. She was surprised that it was already active though she didn't show any sign of pregnancy. Inuyasha's child was very special indeed. Though some how that statement felt wrong but she brushed off before she had the chance to really think about it.

She breathed in deeply feeling all the blood in her body flow heavily. Who was this the Adonis that haunted her memories?

The more she thought about him the more she felt a small fire build at the base of her stomach. It ached and she felt the need for relif though she wasnt sure about what kind.

She quickly changed her train of thought in fear that the fire might burn her if she did not distract her self soon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

The next morning she woke up to the feeling of her stomach moving a strange limb was rubbing onto the side of her stomach. It felt familiar like she had experienced this once before. "Hi baby my names Kagome and im-" As she said the sentence it all felt too familiar images of her stomach big and swollen flashed through her head as she heard the words she was just about to say, and there again was the handsome demon watching as she talked to her stomach. Her head hurt so she decided to get some air.

Walking out to the gardens helped clear her head made her feel at peace. She got lost in the flowers completely at ease, It was there she dreamed of the world she once knew.

_She heard the familiar crunching of the crisp grass it was a clear indication that someone was on their way. She spent a moment taking her robe and covering her exposed body, in this time bathing suits were not exactly appropriate in this era. She kept my eyes closed as she lay on the ground the moisture from the grass had seeped into her robe, making her skin wet and cool. The sun was bright in the sky which made it painful to look up at her afternoon intruder.  
"Miko" It only took one word to make her eyes snap open, one word to make her heart race to an unreasonably fast pace, she could feel her blood rush to her cheeks, her pulse thumped loudly against her skin. Her eyes where suddenly heavy, his presence made her weak 'since when did I allow him to have this kind of effect on me?'' She thought to herself she was almost disgusted by her lustful reaction.  
_  
She didn't understand why he haunted her thoughts who was he to her? He couldn't be her mate because she would never do that to Inuyasha.

_His breath was heavy and eyes clouded with red the mark on his neck was glowing. "Wench I thought I told you never to touch another man!" His voice was loud and rough nothing like his _

_usual cold demeanor. She felt his fangs bite into her neck and all the resistance faded, and in its place was a fire that burned. His hold on her neck was tight and painful. She knew she needed _

_to do something fast or he'd snap her neck off. "Please I went crazy!" She said in a desperate plea. He sat in silence awaiting her explanation. "OK listens, these couples of weeks have been _

_lonely and unsatisfying I haven't had a man's touch and you didn't bother to take charge so I decided I would get it from someone else." She heard him growl at the comment. "Oh please, I _

_need to feel wanted I can't do this anymore Sesshomaru! I want to have freedom I have needs, needs you can't give me."  
_

_His fangs retracted and she found herself in front of an angry dog demon. "You want to feel needed?" She nodded her head shyly.  
_

_"I need you Kagome," He said before kissing her lightly.  
"I need your mind." He said while kissing her head.  
_

_"I need your heart." He said while kissing her left breast.  
"I need your body." He said while tracing kisses up and down her person.  
_

_"I need you, I don't want to but I do, I refuse to let you leave me you have no choice." He said as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome was lost for words she never expected that from him of all _

_people to be saying these things to her. "No Sesshomaru you don't know what you're saying, you don't want me, just let me go with my kids and you'll never have to hear from us again it will be as if I never existed and you'll never find me, all the burden will be gone and you won't have to worry about hiding me or the kids, please let me go!" Kagome pleaded. she knew that this _

_would never work out and the only reason he was saying this was because he drank too much, she couldn't base her life on what he wanted or needed she wanted to be what he wanted, what he yearned for and she is coming to realize that it's something that will never happen.  
_

Now she was sure that she was going crazy, these couldn't be memory's they just could not! She mated Inuyasha and had his children not his brothers she never had sex with him nor would she ever mate a person that could never truly want her.

Her world was crashing down on her as she tried to block the on coming memory's.

_"You will do as I say miko." He said coldly.  
"Hell no how many times do I have to tell you I don't belong to you!"  
I said pulling way.  
I felt his hand grab my elbows as I was swung back in to his arms.  
I felt him all of him pressed up against my back as he lowered his head to bite my neck.  
"Miko you will do well to remember you are my possession in every sense of the word meaning inside and out." With that he pushed further into my back.  
"I hate you." I whispered slowly.  
"Stand in line." He said as he pushed me against a rock. "Go away." I said as I felt his feelings of lust course through my body.  
"I will take what is mine."  
"And unfortunately for you I am not a thing to be possessed." I said annoyed at his arrogance.  
"That's what you think." He said before attacking my breasts, I stood stiff trying not to moan at his actions but I could feel the molten lava make its way to my stomach. I was aching for him.  
_

Her world was falling and it was taking her into a whole new reality one where she and Inuyasha never mated and pupped, but her and Inuyasha's brother. Her heart was pounding in fear she had never been so afraid in her life so she stood from her place in the garden and ran out from the safety of the castle she ran from the confusion and hurt, she ran from reality deep into the darkness of the forest where her destination was unknown.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

By evening no one had noticed Kagome's disappearance that was until one of her children spoke up.

"Mama?" It was at the dinner table and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Yoshie, Mizuki, Shippo, Rin, Yami and Sesshomaru where sitting at the dinner table only to realize that Kagome's chair was indeed empty.

"Where is she I have not seen her all day." Inuyasha said with a hint of worry taking a bite out of his bread. "I don't know last time I saw her she was in the gardens but I didn't speak to her much she look to peaceful." Sango said grasping Mirokus hand from under the table. "I haven't seen her since yesterday me and rin where outside all day." Shippo said watching as Rin bobbed her head in agreement.

With that Sesshomaru stood and took a deep breathe searching for his lost mate. "I do not sense or sent her anywhere." He said running off into the gardens, Inuyasha and the rest following. They both stopped to realize her sent was almost faded this told them she had left the grounds long ago, they walked to the edge of the forest knowing she had run from the palace.

"Sango, Miroku take the cat demon and search the south of the forest." He barked out watching as they nodded obediently. "Inuyasha take the east Mother take the south and I will take the west." And with that he left in a flash of white.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

She had been wandering for hours her cloths where now soaking wet and heavy!

Five minutes prior.

She never stopped running from the castle and that was hours ago. Her legs where scratched and raw from the ofeending branches in the forest and her new silk kimono was torn and dirty but none of that mattered because the freedome of running away is what kept her going, so much in fact she closed her eyes clearly not a smart thing to do in a unknown forest and ran right into a small river getting soaked head to toe.

Present

Now she had been trudging along trapping dirt and muck where ever she went her body tireing from the extra weight.

She sat on the cool forest ground breathing in and out carfully taking off the outer layers of the kimono. Cutting the bottom peicess of the thin under layer of the kimono she started to wonder about the child inside her and how stupid she was to run away with out food or water and wasn't there something somewhere that said you can over work your self wwhen you are with child. Damn! She was the worse mom is the world.

She looked up at the black starless sky noticing the black mass of cloudes that where covering the moon. It would be a hard rain and she needed to find shelter fast.  
she quickly wiped some of the blood of her legs with peices of her outer kimono and took off to find somewhere safe to rest.

She found a mass of rocks 100 yards away, where there was rocks there where caves.

So she found one a tiny small dry cave she settled in and rested her head on top of her tired hands closing her eyes listening to the sound of light rain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

He had found her sent and followed it right into a small river.

The water washed away her sent and tha made sesshomaru angry.

He paced back and forth his mind on the edge thinking of where she could have gone. What was more was the on coming storm that would wipe her out if he didnt get to her now.

So he walked across the river and straight ahead.

He was sesshomaru the great there wasnt the slightest amount of water that could keep him from getting what he wanted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
=================================================================================================================================

-** KOOKY 27**

**Please Review tell me what I can improve on, detail please.**

**and I am looking for someone to beta my work any one wants to ?**

**Message me.**


	15. tragedy hits my computer

**Ok so heres the deal ..**

**My computer crashed along with the complete final chapter which was 15,000 words long. **

**I am depressed and angry ... but none the less I will give you more chapters .. small but quick chapters I apoligize ... **

**Remember to stay tuned for revised chapters cause they give more detail and add more important charachters :/**

**yours truly,**

** kooky27**


	16. Digging deeper

**Chapters 15: Digging deeper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**After a long pending wait here it is "Digging deeper."**

**Word count : 4,700**

* * *

**--**

It was an awful thing to be so absent of the world only aware of one thing, solely dependent on the voices of strangers. It was worse when you had to figure that out on your own. She had only been there an hour but already she was hungry and cold. She felt the hard cold surface of the cave floor against her cheek, turning in regret she weeps silently. Memory's drifted in an out of her mind sending painful racks of heat through out her body. Her head was filled with images of the demon Sesshomaru.

--

He was a good person of this she was almost certain stubborn maybe and maybe a little to reluctant to admit his true affections. It was the absence of his memory that startled her, she felt embarrassed that she remembered her so called "brother in law" but not her mate the demon whom she already had 2 children with, not to mention the one that was slowly making its entrance into this world. She was being selfish and she was well aware. she was isolating herself from the people that loved and cared for her making them worry needlessly not to mention that she was starving her baby in a cave that was cold and wet and severely lacking in nourishment. she was a bad mother, the worst. She continued to have images of sesshomaru and her together the kisses, hugs, and love making even now alone she couldn't help but blush.

if she was right then she loved this man deeply, and if still her assumption was correct he in turn loved her very deeply as well. She had to find him now she had to go to him she felt her insides lurch. before she could fully comprehend her own actions she was on her feet running the the demon who unknown to her was looking for her as well.

--

The rain was pouring down drowning her sent out he was slowly growing frustrated his mate and pup were out there alone and he couldn't help them.

He knew she was out there hiding, running from him and he was determined to find her she would be severally punished for this treason no one runs from Sesshomaru, unless they wish death. She was no exception especially because she was caring his son or daughter in her womb.

He picked up pace walking faster down the trail coming to a Field everything was wet and blurred and at this point he was angry for allowing the girl to have him go this far to look for her. going out of his way for a human was unfit to his kind it was bad enough that she was his mate but to make him worry about her was unforgivable.

--

She ran through the forest frantic to find her love. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled looking around. Her eyes widen as she saw his form coming to view. "Oh!" She yelled as she jumped upon his person. kissing his face and burring her face into his neck her legs wrapped around his waist. "I am so sorry I beg your forgiveness." She said as she kissed his face once more. "Cease your affections girl." But she refused to listen hugging him more fiercely running hand through his hair as she kissed him on his lips. "I was so scared Sesshomaru I was so confused but now I know, your my mate my life-" Sesshomaru looked at her dumbly "I am well aware of that."

"The love of my life." Before he could respond she kissed him so fiercely it send a wave of pleasure through her body as he returned it.

It wasn't long until she felt him throw her on the floor and make love to her in ways she never imagined unlike most of there encounters he was gentle and caring so unlike himself. She knew he loved her some where she just knew.

--

After they made love in the rain her transferred her worn out body to the cave from which she once dwell-ed. He sat for hours looking down at her running his hands through her hair. She said she loved him but did he in turn love her or didn't he? He was not sure. He felt strongly for her. protection, Lust. but love? For that he was not certain. "No Kagome I do not love you." He whispered in her ear laying down beside her waiting for her to awaken. It was if those words would make it true.

When morning came everything was still she still could not remember much only that she loved Inuyasha and she loved his brother. It was all too confusing, He had walked her back to the castle where servants immediately took her for inspections after she was bathed and was healthy they led her to bed where her mate awaited her.

"Where are the children Sesshomaru." She asked in a timid voice that was not her own. At this Sesshomaru spat he missed his Kagome the one that was not afraid to yell at him and demand of him things he usually would not give. "They are in the nursery I thought it would be wise for them to remain there until your memory has returned to you." And although inside she felt a pain of anger for this she nodded her head submissive to his wishes.

"Sesshomaru I love you." She said but he said nothing. "Sesshomaru I love you, but I cannot decide who I love more." She said tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head into the pillow. "What are you speaking of woman?" He said quickly becoming agitated. "I love your brother so much it hurts as I love you and I cannot decide who I love more i cannot forget Inu-"

"Cease your talking girl I will not hear of it." He said moving away from her walking to the end of the bed. "Why Sesshomaru do you run from me when i love you so much! do you not love me or something?" She said crawling toward him grabbing his hands.

"No Kagome you are mistaken I do not love you and you do not love me you have not regained your memory's Kagome when you do you will cease this foolish notion about love and any affection other wise." He said looking down at her harshly.

"No! you love me I know you do you have to we are mated I would have never given my body to someone that I did not love deeply." She cried tugging at his hands.

He took that moment too lean in grabbing her face in his hands. "You gave me nothing Kagome **I took it**." And with that he left her on the bed laying in a fetal position crying.

-

**Kagomes P.o.v **

_Flash back_

_"I told you i am different."_

_I saw his freeze up and look at me with a predatory look in his eyes. I stood still afraid of what he might do, maybe I angered him too much and he was now going to end my life. _

_When his lips came crushing to mine I knew that was not his intention. "Fuck." I whispered as he began ravishing my mouth and immediately I felt a flare of heat surge through me. I was confused and lost at what to do. He was Inuyasha's brother the great killer. And I was but a lonely rejected miko who was deserving of nothing. But as confused as I was feeling now I knew I did not want these affections that he was so harshly bestowing upon my person. _

_"Sesshomaru." I said in attempt to stop him while not angering him. But he continued on bruising my lips further. I was tempted to bite him._

_I can't understand why he is doing this. He hated humans despised there existence and still here he was kissing one, not only was I human I was a miko. That sort of relationship never went further than the tip of a sword or arrow. _

_His hand was traveling my body and I instantly froze feeling very uncomfortable when his hands started to knead at my breast. "Please!" I cried out trying to stop him as he ripped my shirt open and started sucking at my chest harshly. I was sure he left bruises. And when he shoved his hand into my skirt to finger my pussy I couldn't help but cry out. In more pain then pleasure. I was to small and unprepared and he was going to fast for me to keep up not that I want to. _

_"Stop Sesshomaru Stop!" I yelled as he ripped my skirt off leaving me bare to him. _

_It was in this moment terror struck through me and all these ministrations became clear. He was going to take me. Fuck me against my will. So while he was undoing his pants I took off or tried to before I found my self pressed against the floor on my stomach as the demon hovered above me. I looked back to see his eyes go completely red. I knew he was out of control. "Please stop Sesshomaru please let me go!" I cried as he pressed me harder into the ground. _

_All I got back was a growl as he positioned himself against me. I screamed harder and harder as he tried to push himself into me. I felt like I was being ripped apart. "No!" I screamed as he began thrusting not waiting for the pain to subside. All I could see was blood come out of me as he thrusted into me with demonic strength I felt his claws press into my sides as I screamed for him to stop but all I got in turn was a faster past and an even fiercer demon. _

_So I stopped. Stopped moving and thinking. I felt like I was going to die. He kept going until I passed out from the pain. and when I awoke he was gone._

_End Flashback._

_--_

So that was it why I was with the demon Sesshomaru. Because he raped me and impregnated me. That was why I thought I had love him. Stupid me I was so silly! to think a creature like that could love. I stood for a long time staring into space, not thinking of anything just breathing. I felt numbness utter nothingness. I was embarrassed and ashamed. I had given and given and given for this, to live a life I never wanted. A life I never asked for. Complication of love whats human and whats not, this was not my life and if it was my destiny what did do to to deserve it?

Inuyasha was once my only hope of happiness but I got tired of waiting. I realized that I needed to leave away from these people, demons. I looked at the room thinking about what I was going to do.

--

**End Kagome's P.o.v **

He sat in his office fuming for reasons unknown to him. He didn't love her and though he said it it felt wrong on his tongue. He knew it couldn't have been a lie but in that moment when he held her hands in the bedroom, something told him it was far from the truth. He was surprised that he had not smelled her tears she was an easy cry. He seem to hurt her more than necessary his frustration only grew. Why couldn't leave him in peace! She complicated his life and made into something uneasy and full of burden he had become a person who doubted himself and that alone was enough to put him on edge.

Though he wanted her gone he couldn't bare the thought. It frightened him and nothing scared Sesshomaru. Maybe he didn't love her maybe not yet but he could never say, not even out loud that he would never love her. He could never say that he would not give his life for her. He could never say he did not care for her. But he could say he didn't love her. But he couldn't say it didn't hurt him when he said it.

He wanted her to be with always, but he knew he would never beg for her. And being proud prevented him from saying sorry to her right now for telling her the truth. The real story of how it happened. He was ashamed. He took her by force ignoring her cry of pain and anguish. He was honorableness and it pained him to say it. He did wrong by her and still continued to do so.

His mother walked into office with an air of arrogance and concern. "What did you do?" She said knowing full well what was going on. "What do you mean mother." He said back sitting down and looking over papers. "That girl I want the whole story where did you meet her and how did this happen up until now, why is she sitting there sad like death moved over her?" She said sitting back full intent on having him dish the whole story.

And so he sighed and did.

"I raped her when she was 15 mated her in the blood lust and left her pregnant and alone." He said angry at admitting his fault. "You let your mate wonder around on her own with a pup!" She said growling at him. "Yes she didn't come in fear that I might take her and the pup's life." He said sighing. "Well would you have you clearly have no concept of right and wrong seeing as you took her against her will clearly she must have been a virgin to not see the signs that were most likely so apparent." She said haughtily.

"Yes well she showed up around the 6th month but I am not sure, my guards beat her because they thought she was slandering my name." He winced at the sight of her that day. "She told me that she was carrying my baby and she accepted that she was going to die, all she wanted for it to have a home and a family something she wouldn't live to ensure." He said looking away from his mothers harsh stare. "She is a good woman she didn't kill the abomination she was carrying to save her own life."

"I am aware of that." He said tired of his interruptions. "Well she must be strong to have survived such a birth Twins!" She said looking at him. "No she died." He said simply moving papers into piles now. "What do you mean son she is clearly alive ... unless you revived her with tensiga?" She said.

"No mother I did not." He said looking at her confused face. "Her and my daughter died that night."

There was silence in the room. Both parties unsure of what to say next.

"Do not ask how only god knows but my theory was her mikopowers brought both her and my offspring back into the world of the living." He said putting his head down ashamed of the relive he had felt when she died.

"So she is powerful and it is obvious why they are whole demon, whether she realizes it or not her power reaches toward the highest power and demon surpasses human any day, my Sesshomaru your pups are going to be one of a kind." Sesshomaru looked at his mother nodding in silence. He had realized that yes she was going to be not only an excellent mother but a good match for his own power. She is going to make his line stronger than any other and some how he took pride in this.

"What do you feel for this human son?" His mother said glaring her eyes. "I am not sure nor do I wish to discuss such matters with you." At this she stood towering his form. "Do not forget whom you are speaking to pup, I may no longer be lady of the west but I still am you mother and you will treat me with such respect am I understood?"

"Yes mother." He said begrudgingly. "Now Sesshomaru I wish to speak to you about something further than your petty problems." She said coldly. "Yes mother." He said again this time his eyes narrowing as well. "You realize that because I have granted you this favor, it does not mean that we are at peace." She said angrily. "I am aware." He said dully.

"I am only forewarning you that you will receive punishment for your actions 53 years ago." She said icily.

"Mother I understand, I did not treat you well and I consent to your punishment I am well aware that I deserve it." He said tiredly. "But I am sorry that you must know." He continued annoyed at her reaction. "My, my, Sesshomaru I believe this is the first time you have ever said any kind of apology to me seems like this girl has soften your hard heart." She teased smiling down at him. "Mother I have papers to do leave." He said turning to another stack of papers.

"OK then but Sesshomaru?" She said peeking her head through a half way closed door. "Yes." He said exasperated. "I love you my son regardless of my actions you should know that it is true." She closed the door before she could hear his soft reply.

"As do I."

She had her plan setup everything was put in motion.

--

He walked through the hallways as of late more like a ghost than an actual guest. He could hear there whispers when he passed by and all of them were about him the lost half blood prince. He wanted to yell at them through things and make a scene but he knew that he could not. His family is happy here, and despite his anger for this place he learned that they where worth sacrificing his satisfaction for.

That was not the only thing on his mind though.

"Abi." He looked over to the elemental demon that was being called. Her long light blue hair and silky pale skin. She was lean but short and had a fiery temper underneath all that sweetness. She was perfect in every way possible, from her gray eyes to her pout pink lips.

She worked in the garden tending to the flowers for the young rin. She was on his mind all the time lately,  
he felt ashamed that he was again putting aside his love for kagome though he knew in all the wrong ways it was right, he had lost his chance Kagome was no longer up for his affections he waited to long and she had moved on.

But Abi was here and she was all he could do or think about. Kind and beautiful what more could he ask for he knew he had to move and fast he couldn't lose her like he lost Kagome.

--

Brought back to haunting words he was know left in silence.

"I love you!" She had declared to him deluding there relationship for something much more deep and emotional.

No, the great Sesshomaruwould never have use for such a minuscule emotion such as love. and in his heart he established he did indeed not love her. but he knew he could if he let himself appreciate her he could love her easily the way she pouted and smiled the way she stood up for herself with no fear of anyone. Her boldness and caring personality she was everything he thought he would hate but she was so much more than that she was some one who had found the potential of love.

He walked in his office pushing himself away from the stacks of animal skin and fresh ink. She love him and even though he knew that this was not true his heart lurched fluttering at the thought. "I like her." He said quietly turning away at the statement he had said it aloud to himself and though it was not much in his mind it was a big step.

the girl whom he had taken was very likable indeed.

--

She was leaving.

Escaping was not going to be easy she knew but she had to and once she decided there was no turning back.

The ultimate betrayal.

**Adultery**

She would leave her children in his hands she knew she was a bad mother they did not need further influence from her. She was heartbroken and it hurt so bad she thought it left a whole in her chest. She still loved him despite the letdown once she let herself believe it was hard to say no.

She knew he wasn't all evil but he sure seemed that way he hurt her she was in sever pain from the words he lashed at her.

She didn't want to hurt him despite the way he had hurt her, she still wanted him happy so she was leaving because as of late she had been remembering herself more and more like a burden than she would admit.

tommorwshe would sleep withthe nice guard she met before and once the bond has broken she would run far away from the castle. She didn't know where she would go but any where is better than being here, once she gave birth to the child inside her she would return him or her to the castle it broke her knowing she had to give up her children but she knew she wasn't fit to be a mother.

she was crying gasping for air, it hurt her so much because despite the fact that he did not love her she loved him more than anything. or maybe not.

--

She was walking around the court yard when she heard sesshomarusmate crying, loud sobs and ridiculous intakes of breath.

_**weak.**_

was the first thought that came to mind how weak of the girl to be crying. "My Kami western lands will fall." She whispered glaring at that balcony where the girl was held. And being the former lady of the western land she knew she needed to say something, and so up she went on to the balcony and into the room where the girl was draped over the bed carelessly.

"Why do you cry?" she asked startling the girl before her. She looked up dumbly her eyes swollen with tears, and face red from all the stress.

She remained silent. "Please woman speak it is unbecoming of you to show such weakness I will not leave my lands into the hands of the weak." She said again

"He doesn't love me." She said and even then it sounded dumb. "Hm. so my son does not love you?" She said almost mockingly walking around in circles.

"Y-Yes I thought he might have but, he doesn't he told me that I gave him nothing he simply took me, then I remembered that night at his hot-spring." She said crying harder.

"Yes he told me that bit of information." She said with a frown. "Freesia it was called, so he still goes there? hm." She said frowning again.

"Girl you are weak." She said glaring at Kagome. "You need to get over the fact that my son does not love you he does not love anyone."

"I love him, or I thought I did but now .." She said looking away. "And what pray tell are you going to do with this bit of information you love him but he in turn does not, will the world end all of its inhabitants doomed to die because he does not return your affections?" she said laughing.

"No! I am leaving him I am breaking the bond and I am leaving I will relive him of his burdens!" She screamed at the former lady of the west. Her face went to stone.

"You will do no such things Kagome, MY SON cares for you wench despite him not loving you he would die for you, you will not bring him heart ache nor will you leave him with three children to raise by himself, and if you are still so upset about him taking you by force then why are you having yet another pup by him?"

Her eyes where livid at the human before her. "I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out." She whispered suddenly feeling a surge of rage flood through her.

"He stomped on my heart took my freedom I am 16 I want love I want someone to love what about me, I understand that he may hurt but I am hurting staying here with him knowing that he will never feel what I want him to feel for me I'm sicking of crying about himbut I can't help it if I remain here with him!" She yelled getting up glaring at the inu before her.

"I am aware of your heart ache kagomeI as well have felt many of those losses but dear girl you have to suck it up the fates have chosen this life for you and with reason, now you have to be as strong as a inuyouki and as bold as a human you need to be smart and unbreakable you have to love but don't let your heart break. it is a burden I know but it is your place now and later on you will reap the benefits Kagome the gods have sent you here for a reason do not let them down, do not let me down!" She said staring at Kagome.

"I know, I am a horrible mother and -" Kagome started to say.

"No Kagome you are not, before losing you memory Sesshomaru told me that you were a great mother you did not let the servants take them and raise them like many mothers before you have, you took them on by your self you are a good mother, but good please my dear stop downing your self you are worth so much more than that."

She had started to cry again but this time she wore a smile. "You are so kind to me thank you, I am sorry for ever thinking such things I will be the lady you expect me to be I am so sorry that I ever doubted myself thank you again for helping me to realize this." She said throwing her arms around her mother in law.

"My dear demons do not ... hug." She said patting her awkwardly on the head. "Well as lady of the western lands I command it." She said smiling at her mother in law. "Ah. now your getting the hang of it." She said smiling at the human before her. 'Maybe the western lands is not so doomed after all.'

--

**It was time to take them out. Now that fool Naraku was out of the way it was time for him reign over the lands, it was time he made his entrance he would break the bond between the girl and that inuyoukiand kill those abominations she gave birth to before they grew to be stronger. He was the great Inuyouki that had been long forgotten but now was his time to redeem himself and take what was rightfully his.**

--

So maybe her plan was not so final she had thought of leaving him and abandoning all hope of happiness but in the words of his mother she was no coward. Maybe he didn't lover back but she would cope with that she'd make it work for the kids and for him. She wouldn't leave him now even though she wasn't sure of many things she felt a love for him, while that love was unrequited it was strong enough to make her stay.

**There was no one and nothing that could make her leave now!**

* * *

**Important ! **

**I need a beta and I want some one despreatly! please private I.M me if you'd like to beta me and help me out a little.**

**--**

Ok so this is a quick sort of less detailed chapter that I had written but I know that I have delayed far too much so here it is and I hope that I get many reviews and again I apologize for the wait I'm really grateful for all of your support! and I never thought that I'd get this far in this story cause it was supposed to be a one-shot and immaking this up as I go! so bear with me 8)

**- kooky27**


	17. Four brothers

**Chapters 16: Four brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"**Many Centuries ago there lived four brothers.** The eldest was named Inutashio as many have come to know he was the great inuyouki of the west, a great warrior, leader and lover. Through out his life he accomplished many feats he mastered his power of strenghth and with that power he saved his lover and youngest child Inuyasha.

Though his lordship was a mighty and powerful youki some say his heart was his greatest downfall; his heart lead him to fall in love with the human woman while he was still mated to Sesshomaru's mother this chain of events lead to his demise as he was defeated while trying to protect the human.

InuMizusaki was the second oldest and belived to be the most tranquil of them all he belived that life was about chance and freedom. His philosophy was to laugh as often as life allows you.

Throughout his life he mastered his ablilites to control water and the art of Kyūdō or the way of the bow he could hit a target miles away from home his skill was undenible. He fell in love with a inuyouki named katara she had blue almond eyes and pink petal lips she was his first and only love whom later bore him 4 children all girls by the name of Aki, Amaya, Asa and Ai. He loved them greatly and countinued to live at the castle until Inutashio took rule and mated Yami the cold hearted bitch who ruined life as the brothers knew it.

Inukaze was the third oldest out of all the brothers he was the most somber though he was the master of wind he was not as carefree as many belived, he often could be found in his studies or gazing into the stars thinking of the world and all its wonders.

He never mastered the art of fighting he belived it to be trivial and unnessacary. though he never took a mate he had many children from two inu lovers. the first 5 where boys named Akeno, Akemi, Maro, Kenji and Miki.

The other half of 6 were named Rai, Rei, Shoda, Nikko, Renzo and the youngest was a female named Sakura. He too moved out when his eldest brother mated Yami.

The youngest and most ill-tempered of the brothers was Inufudo the lord of fire. He had always despised his eldest brother Inutashio his reason always went with out explanation. He had lived in the shadows of his brothers for many years he was never good at fighting nor was he as intelligent as the three of them were. He had never even fully mastered his god given power, fire. He never married nor did he have many woman. He was as bitter and cold as they came.

One day the four brothers had decided that it was time to end the anomosity between inutashio and the youngest brother Inufudo.

They would battle for the respect each of them wanted. There father never saw the harm in it and agreeded that maybe his youngest should be taught a lesson for his disrespect and crude remarks.

What was supossed to be a small quaint battle ended up being a 3 year war between the brothers no matter how many times Inutashio beat Inufudo he would not rest.

The mother finnaly sought a end to there fighting saying that they where brothers and she as the mother would not allow them to fight like wolves. Needless to say they listened they pretended to live as peaceful as they could till the day she died.

There father stricken with grieve soon followed her making his eldest Inutashio the new lord of the Western lands.

It was then that he started to plot. Inufudo had his opening everyone in the castle was making preperations for the arrival of his new mate and soon after the crowning of his brother.

That night he commenced attack.

He had taken a vial of youki posioning pouring it into his brothers cup ready to make a toast in his honor, until he was inturupted by that bitch of a woman Yami.

"I must make a toast!" She said her voice cold and disgusted.

She annouced that there lord would be expecting a heir to his kingdom and Inutashio forgot all about his wine holding yami's cold and uncaring hands.

--

After the birth of Inutashio's son he did the worst act he could ever hope to do.

He slept with Yami Inutashio's mate.

Thus breaking the bond between the couple. He was challeged to battle by his lord and later found it to be fatal.

Inutashio had killed his brother.

**Or did he?**

**

* * *

**

It is just a setup so dont be disapointed it is just getting started sorry for the lateness i have been really sick and it was my birthday on jan7th and my parents through me a birthday today instead cause it falls on a thursday... anyways review ! bye

**-rina**


	18. My Lost Love!

**Chapters 17: My lost Love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

She had felt the shift in the wind, a sure sign of bad things to come.

The girl had proved to be special. She was careless and stupid at times but she loved her off-spring and that was more than she could say for herself. She loved her son as much as she hated him, but then again it had been like that since the day she found out of his existence. She loved Inutashio once, he was handsome and rich he was everything she thought she wanted.

But then she met him. Inufudo the love of her life, he was never the strongest or wisest, but he was the darkest and in those red amber eyes she saw a dark passion that warmed her like no other.

She had met him after the announcement of her mating to his brother it was spring and they where busy making preparations for the event.

"Hello Yami so we finally meet." These where the first words he uttered. From the first time she met him she fell madly in love. She had always been a dark soul she reveled in malice and hoped for death she never understood why until she met Inufudo.

They talked for hours about the world and its things Inufudo would go on to say how he would eventually own this earth and all it inhabitants. A part of her knew it was silly but at the time she not only believed in him, she hoped for his dreams to come true.

He told her of his plan to kill Inutashio and take her for himself.

And she cried tears of joy holding him close saying to him in a hushed whispered that he alone was her one true love.

She had followed his orders and accused Inutashio that his brothers carried lustful glances toward her, she spout lies of hate and malice until Inutashio announced that they decided it best to leave the palace and never return.

she loved Inufudo more than life its self.

So when she discovered of the baby she was carrying she mourned her love. She had interrupted the toast and announced that she was with child to save Inutashio from the death that waited in that cup.

He cut away from her refusing to talk to her or acknowledge her existence

She knew it was for the better and she had to make things right with her mate and there child to be. but a part of her, the part of her that belonged to Inufudo hated this baby with a vengeance. She dreamed of choking it pale chubby neck or throwing its frail body out of the window. But she never did instead when she looked upon her son Sesshomaru she cried for the first time in her life.

She was so full of love and hate it was tearing her in half. That night she ran away.

She looked for her beloved Inufudo seeking for his warmth and touch, and when she found him she begged him to take her. At first he took her out of spite and the love making was rough and painful but when the burning subsided, he whispered that "he loved her, but she had brought death at his doorstep."

She witnessed the brothers fight to the end. She cried for years after he was killed, her mate never reclaimed her but her kept her as his wife for the sake of there child. When things had started to become good between them he took another mate and banned her from his home, it was then that her child and her husband had returned the betrayal onto her.

She had spent 50 years hating Inutashio and Sesshomaru and 50 years mourning the love of her life.

She looked out to the court yard where her son was holding his daughter and smiled. She did love him, Sesshomaru. But he reminded her of his father, his looks his regal voice. He was Inutashio himself and she couldn't help but grimace.

She still wondered what it would be like to have Inufudo in her arms again. to wear his marks and carry his child in her belly.

It would be her greatest honor.

--

Far away in a cave there only laid darkness himself.

"I am alive my beloved." Darkness roared out the heavens reveling in the storm it brought.

"Master! It is time your strength has been restored you have been revived my lord!" A lowly cricket youki squabbled bowing before the darkness.

"Yes It is time I woe that young child and take her as my own she only serves as a hindrance to my plans for this kingdom." He said his voice low and raspy.

"I plan to rule what was rightfully mine and now that I am stronger I will take my army and corrupt this perfect kingdom."

"My lord I have followed you faithfully and I have helped in your recovery does this mean that I am your right hand my lord." The disgusting cricket asked cowering into a hunch.

"No my only right hand be that of my beloved Yami she will be my only your alive you shall serve me and I will ensure that your life will remain intact that is all I wish to grant you." Inufudo said cruelly.

"Yes m-master!" He said running off to attend to something or another.

"Come Yugo we shall depart." Inufudo said while trailing his fingertips along the bark of a tree setting it on fire. "It will be a long journey before we reach our rightful home."

"Yes my lord!" Yugo said as he scurried to keep up with the mighty Inufudo.

–

"Kagome you have to remember Ninja food!" Shippo cried out suddenly holding out his hands in front of him.

"No I am sorry Shippo never heard of this stuff she said holding out the bag of chips Shippo handed her.

"Come one its from your era you have to remember." Shippo said near tears. Kagome looked at his her eyes full of wonder as she placed a chip in her mouth.

"Come to think of it this does taste familiar hm." She said munching on a cheddar flavored chip.

"But Kag-"

"Oy! Leave her alone she can't remember the damn snack she will eventually so leave her alone brat." Inuyasha yelled striking the fox demon on the head.

"Ow! Kagome Inuyasha hit me!" He whined holding he bosom to his face.

"Inuyasha that's not very nice!" Kagome yelled glaring at the offending Half demon.

He looked at her with a sullen look before casting his glance downwards. "Sorry Kagome its just your memory is not fully regained and with the new baby on the way well I just figured you needed your rest.

"Awe Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out to the half demon. "I am fine if Shippo wishes to bother me then let him cause I'll be fine!"

"Kagome." A deep baritone voice called out from the shadow of the doorway. "Come." He beckoned turning away stopping, waiting for her to follow.

"Excuse me for a moment." She whispered to Shippo before getting up and joining the pale Adonis that waited out side of her door.

"We must discuss certain things mate." He said turning to her with warm eyes before walking away yet again and again she followed.

"Well I have not done anything wrong and the children are fine and I haven't jumped you professing my undying love so what is there to talk about?" She said raising a slim eyebrow.

"I am to leave." He said once they reached there room. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered and her stomach protested at her panic.

"There is a report of strange activity toward the eastern lands and they reported that I am needed by the lord so I shall leave of course I will not be long I know you nor my baby could handle my lack of presence, this one is strange you will need to be watched over." he said glaring at her stomach.

"OK whatever you say just be careful OK?" She said turning away. She didn't know how she felt anymore as more memory's rushed past her the less she loved him, or was it the more?

She knew that the girl she was before her memory's had been erased had loathed him but desired him in every way. But now that she couldn't remember she felt a strange connection with him. Maybe that was part of being his mate now that she didn't reject it so strongly she felt for him more so, who knew what was really going on maybe these "feelings." for him where legit.

"I will leave in the morning, you should get some rest I'll call for the servants to bring your dinner to you." He said looking at her stomach once more his gaze slowly trailed down the up again.

"O-OK." She stuttered excited from his gaze.

–

"We will be there in a few months time he will be gone and I'll with set fourth with my plan in seducing the fair lady." The dark lord Inufudo said smiling behind his silver locks. "Yes my lord what a brilliant plan!" His servant beckoned from behind.

"Just you wait brother you might have escaped me in death but I will send your sons hurdling down with you soon enough,** t****hey can not escape me!" **

* * *

**Review or no chappy thanks so much to hattaru you are such a boost to my writing !! I promise ill do more!!**

**- Rina Mcnugget**


	19. Goodbye love!

**Chapters 18: Goodbye love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

He had decided he wanted her in his bed tonight.

But as she laid beside him, humming gently to the child that laid dangerously in her womb; He couldn't bring himself to ravish her. Her humming reminded him of a mother no not his own, just a mother. She was so beautiful her ivory hair splayed out beneath her; the glow of the setting sun making her skin glow bronze. Her eyes were closed gently as her chest puffed up and down. Her own stomach was protruding slightly. She was perfect in every way it was impossible not to want to love her.

But he didn't, He couldn't love her. She looked at him now her eyes shimmering in the light. Her rose of a mouth moved as she puckered to kiss him on his cheek. "I care for you Sesshomaru, I wish you wouldn't leave me." She whispered her voice though small and adolescent, was smooth like silk. It taunted him made him crave more of her voice. He tightened his arms around her placing a hand over her stomach. He kissed her upon her neck over and over until her heard a soft sigh.

"I may not love you Kagome but I never want to leave you." He said his voice deep and resonating. He saw her breathing stagger at his odd words. "Oh Sesshomaru!" She gasped as she turned to kiss him on his mouth moaning softly at his response.

She looked at him once more kissing his cheeks and forehead. "I remember you." She said suddenly, he looked at her in surprise. "I remember your eyes and soul." She whispered with tears in her eyes. She slowly sat up hovering over him her arms trapping him beneath him. The intensity in her eyes was speechless, he saw fear, love, and genuine want. "I know your only going to help, but I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen." Her eyes now filled with tears, tears that now fell onto his face as she continued to cry at his expense.

"Come." He said curling his arms around her once again and nuzzled her head as he looked over the palace. The green terrain of his home colored with the garden that now belong to his lady. He saw the guards marching up and down the court yard, this was his life a life he had built for himself. He never planned on this sobbing girl beside him nor the two children she bore so unsuspectingly.

They sat there for hours until he saw that the sun was going to rise soon that meant soon he would have to go. It was then he felt her grasp him, Her small hands running all over his body. "Come Sesshomaru come one!" She said as she sucked his neck trying to unclothe him. Not understanding her sudden urgency he looked her blankly as she tried frantically to remove his clothing.

"Listen! I know you think you are invincible but I know better and if this is going to be my last night with you then-" She stopped suddenly to suck on his nipple getting a low hiss from the demon beneath her. The air stilled outside as every servant prepared for decent. "Ah!" Kagome gasped as he groped her chest.

It was all a swirl of white as they both removed there cloths. It wasn't until they both where naked did they stop.

There knees planted on the futon they looked at each others body, his broad shoulders and her round breasts. She was flawless to him, when did this happen? As she looked at him and his pale chiseled abs she couldn't help but cry. He stopped staring as he smelled her tears. she sank into his arms laying her back to his chest.

The room was filled with a soft cry and the gentle patter of his hands on her stomach. He looked at this girl, this little girl whom he had corrupted so violently. He wondered what he had done to deserve her. She was rash and disrespectful, she was bolder than any other woman he had met before whether it was from blind ignorance or courage he was not sure.

He gently pushed his length against her bottom seeking the entrance only she could provide. She let out a long moan as he pushed into her core. "Oh Kami!" She moaned out lifting her hands to his neck as he pressed into a faster pace. She felt her nerves come alive with every touch of his hands. "Faster!" She yelled bending her head back into his shoulder.

He felt her squeeze him as she let out a long screech. "Ah!" She sighed as she looked into his eyes her head bobbing from his pounding length. It went on till her third orgasm when he finally came shooting hot seed into her womb.

He stopped flipping her onto his chest. "I love you Sesshomaru, I really do I- I need you to know that I would never willingly leave you I don't know how or when but I do love you!" She cried as she hugged him close. "I know something is going to happen I just know but promise me whatever happens I need you to keep in close in your heart whether you love me or not, if i should die I want to know you where thinking of me." She said grabbing his face kissing him before he could protest.

When she started to laugh he decided to speak. "What is wrong with you girl are you losing your mind?"

She smiled with watery eyes. "I am just thinking about my travel with Inuyasha, shush don't make that face." She said laughing once again. "I just never thought that anyone could grab your face and kiss you and live to tell the tale, I thought you where untouchable." She said looking down grinning. "I am untouchable as you say, to anyone but you." He said pushing her head onto his chest waiting for her to fall asleep.

**"I love you."**

a voice whispered.

Not a soul knew who.

--

She could feel the soft rays of the morning sun against her naked back. The birds chirping a peaceful tune as the room filled with the fragrance of morning dew. She sighed gently as she stretched her aching muscles. Looking to the now empty bed she gasped in a panic quickly running to the balcony. The court yard was now filled with a few guards not nearly as many as there should have been.

For getting herself she ran out of the room desperate for hiM to be there. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed as she passed the halls in a blur. She heard as the servants yelled for her to put on a robe. She was too much in a hurry for that, looking at a familiar face she stopped grabbing his red jacket and pulling his to her.

"Where is he god dammit!" She screamed crying hysterical, His golden eyes looked at her with pity. "He left told me to look out for you he said that you said your goodbyes." He held her close trying to capture her shaking body.

The servants looking looked away quickly feeling a sadness for there lady's display.

--

"Did ya' see how upset she was Oh my Kami it broke ma' heart." Rukia said to a fellow maid. "Yes darling I saw I just couldn't believe now I knew she loved him but hot damn, her tears almost broke me and well you know how hard I can be." A servant with blue eyes said while washing white linen. "I can't believe he left her though flat on her face do you think he returns her feelings?" Rukia asked her drowned to her elbows with soap. "Yes I believe he does." A deep old voice murmured from the corner.

"Momo! when you get here you haven't been around for a while." Rukia gasped surprised looking at her mentors unusual red eyes. "I believe he loves her more than you know after all 'the apple does not fall far from the tree' or so I have been told." Momo said standing up looking at the young maids oddly.

"Well gawsh darn all that fancy grammar your using when you learn all that?" The young maid asked dropping a clean shirt to look at the old mentor.

"Well you could say I am a different person now." She said letting out a throaty laugh.

"Are you sure your alright Momo you ain't acting the same!" Rukia asked lifting a slender eyebrow at the old woman she had known for many years.

"Ah! you have no idea how good I feel now if you will excuse me I have been gone a long time and It feels good to be **home again."**

--

* * *

**Ok so short woah but listen I thought I would send you some short ones rather than long because I'll update faster that way. Anyways yes I put some S/K fluff cause you wont see that in the following chappys.**

**3 mucho amor - R.A.M **


	20. Pending

**Chapter 19 : Pending **

**Hey Enjoy 8) ! **

* * *

It had been 3 days already and he had never expected all that was waiting for him. The land was a waste, almost as if a evil had been seeped into the very dirt he walked on. He had destroyed many demons, some weak and some formidable. But still they came in a fury, they stank of death and dirt their long twisted faces and beady red eyes glared at him with fear but did not back down from his sword, it was almost if they wanted to die.

He over looked his men fighting the demons. Each one was waiting to attack instead of flee, a unusal action for a lesser demon. Usually they would reak havoc and flee before they could be caught and killed but these where fighting, fighting a battle they knew they would never win. But why?

Distraction? It was the most probrable explanation. They where the vessles of distraction giving the bigger demon time to escape while they sacrificed there lives for a greater evil.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air but was blinded by the rott of the demons. "Lord Sesshomaru." A officer adressed his lordship bowing at the waist. "Hn." Sesshomaru murmered perplexed by his theory, who was the greater demon then and what did he plan to do?

"Tell your men to stand guard." And with those final words he left into the dark dripping forest to find the demon who was causing him to be away from his mate.

--

Mi'lady are you alright?" Rukia asked Kagome who only stared into the distance. Ever since sesshomaru left she had laid in bed with her young ones at her side only getting up to feed or change them. Her eyes where dark with circles, her skin pale from no sun, and her face was a void of emotion.

She could only think of this fear in the pitt of her stomach. She knew her mate was not coming back to her. She knew that something was going to separate them, something dark and mysterious. Something near.

"Please I beg of you eat I made you miso soup the best I even chopped carrots the way you liked please eat I haven't seen you eat since mi'lord left!" Rukia bowed to her knees holding a tray up to her face in hopes that the death that clung to her skin would leave her at peace.

"Rukia, do you think of me as a lesser woman?" Kagome asked her voice dry from lack of use.

"No milady why would I think that?" Rukia said looking into her eyes.

"Because I feel that If I had to live a moment without him I would die, I am considered a weak woman where I am from, a woman should never love a man so vigorously especially when that man could never love her the way she loved him, he could never stay by her side, he would always have a greater duty, one that would surpass her needs and wishes." Kagome spoke with life and sadness in her eyes Rukia could only stare for a long moment.

"I do not know where your world is Kagome and I'm not sure If I wants to know, but where I'm from a man should always be your safe haven I know some can be cruel and crude but there's a good man and he respects yous and in this world you take what you can get ya' know?" Rukia looked at her with love hoping that she knew how much the whole household cared for her.

"Thank you Rukia." Kagome said turning to her side. Rukia sighed turning to walk out with her tray of miso soup. "Leave the tray please, miso soup sounds really good right now."

Rukia smiled as she walked down the corridor knowing that her lady would pull through after all.

--

Inuyasha had felt uneasy for a week now and this feeling only grew as the days came near.

There was an evil out there and he wasn't sure he liked feeling this helpless. Sesshomaru was gone from the castle leaving him in charge of running the place which made him uneasy as it was. He wasn't good at writing, reading or being fair. These things he never learned, it was scary to rule a place where the demons already expected the worst from you.

And now a presence had taken over the castle and he found that he was nervous not that you could tell but, he was scared shitless and all this pressure was getting to his head. For a minute he swore he sensed his father's presence.

Yeah he was going a little loopy.

All he could do was check in on the little ones and watch over Kagome, these things he was sure of these things he knew. Not to mention his stand still romance with that beautiful servant Abi.

His life had become hopeless.

"Inuyasha." A soft voice called through the air. He gulped as he turns to see the demoness that had captured his eye. "Yeah?" He said gruffly shrugging off the mush that was clouding his mind.

"You haven't spoken to me in so long I do hope you aren't angry with me!" she said looking up at him her eyes wide with wonder.

"No, no I'm not angry with you its just that I have a lot on my plate and well I didn't have to stress you out to ya' know?" He said his dog ears pressing down onto his head.

She giggles softly walking near to him. "Please do, I enjoy you Inuyasha your presence is very much wanted." She said coming close enough that he could feel her heat.

"Okay." He bit out turning his head to the side as she kissed his cheek.

"I hope you will burden me soon." She said as she walked away her hips swaying gently like a wind.

He sighed again yeah his life had become totally hopeless.

--

He had a plan and so far the demons distraction had sufficed. "Soon I shall rise again my brothers are dead there will be nothing that can stop me now!" he had killed the old woman and inhabited her body no one had suspected a thing.

Humans were so weak and worthless except maybe his nephew's woman. She intrigued him with her devotion to him; there was a spark in her eye that showed the defiance of a unique woman.

He would have to break her. And he would enjoy doing so, he decided to break there bond and a consummation was in order she would sleep with him, Breaking the bond between her and Sesshomaru.

He had thought about killing her but she was much too precious to her race, even he knew such a rarity when he saw one.

And killing another of his blood would not do, he had to take her by force or other wise.

--

Kagome stared outside the window looking at the moon. The baby had been kicking all night and she had yet to get some sleep. She was frustrated and in love, she felt weak because she couldn't remember her life that entire well. Yes she knew she had loved Inuyasha and now she loved Sesshomaru but still she couldn't remember how she spent her time with her mate besides the fact that he took her by force.

She was scared.

"God please let me remember!" She whispered into the wind.

She had been having dreams of blood and horror, One where she and Sesshomaru where not together. "What could it mean?"

She knew something was coming and when it did it was going to bring a lot of pain for all of them especially the two brothers.

--

* * *

**Ok so not very long or good but i figured it was all i could give. **

**So here's the deal... **

**I recently have lost my home and everything i own. I have not been in a good living condition and that's why i haven't updated im only 16 and i have a lot on my plate .. i might have to give up my stories for good. **

**but illl try my hardesttt to update 8) **

**- rina mcnugget out!! **


	21. Unveiled

**Chapter 20 : Unveiled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warning : Super Sad!**

**Don't Kill me please! **

* * *

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

I have received the letter you sent to me, and I am glad to hear that everything is well .that everything is being handled, I hope to see you here soon. But that is irrelevant now. The danger you're looking for is not- well what I am failing to say is that no Sesshomaru all is not well here, no my silly feelings have not died down nor do I imagine them doing so anytime soon. 

_ I fear a war is brewing and I am not alone in my theories. Inuyasha has felt it to and he is quite shaken by the presence that becomes stronger with each passing day. He says it's familiar almost like kin but corrupted evil, which is surprising because I was informed all of your kin has been destroyed. I worry for not only you now but my children._

_ I am worried that they will be hurt in the process I only hope by the time you get this letter it will not be too late._

_ Sincerely, your lady for eternity_

_ Kagome._

* * *

A fire was burning beneath the very soiled he walked upon; tonight he would unveil his true nature and attack the castle that rightly belonged to him. It was dark tonight no moon or stars to gaze upon just bleak gray filled clouds. The perfect setting for his dark mood.

The lady of the palace was standing by her window looking into the clouds seemingly searching for a reprieve. A way out of that feeling she had been having. He looked at her smiling what a beautiful sight; he couldn't wait to rip her limb from limb. Her stomach was showing a slight bump, he would rid of that quickly. He would make her disgusting in the eyes of her lord. A poison easily rid of. He laughed loudly thinking of all his plans to come. She turned her head looking at the old woman, - or what she believed to an old woman- and waved smiling.

He smiled too mockingly turning away so she couldn't see his excitement. "Glorious lady Kagome tonight you will meet your end."

--

She held herself as she laid down to rest. Today she had made preparations for the children to be guarded below grounds, everyone protested at her absurdity but she insisted on it and sealed it with her royal name, so that none could deny her the request.

Sango and miroku had stayed too as she wished. No one but the royal guard knew of where they went. She stayed behind to protect her castle and wait for her lord.

She stared at the flickering candle by her bedside envisioning that this fire was the last shred of hope under this cloudy sky.

The letter from Sesshomaru had came yesterday he said that everything was well and he would be home soon. He asked about her premonitions if they were getting better. He asked her not to be too worrisome, he would return soon enough.

She hated him for making her worry so. She rubbed her stomach it was aching from the pain.

"Ah." She yelled as a sharper pain crossed through her. Not only in her stomach but her chest was becoming heavy too. She looked as the candle light flickered off her eyes wide and frightened.

"Kuku." An evil laughter came from the shadows. "Tell me who you are!" She screamed as she gripped her stomach tighter. She saw as Momo stepped out of the shadow, she looked appalled. As Momo spoke she froze to listen.

"Are you receiving pain my darling?" A voice deep and very unlike Momo's voice said. "What a-re you?" Kagome managed sweat dripping down her forehead. "What I am is not the question my dear it is Who am I?" Momo Laughed menacingly. "I don't give a damn just show yourself demon!" she yelled as blood began to pour from her mouth and legs.

"I am the man who will be their downfall." she said coming closer sitting by her bed. "Hmm so you drank the soup I counted on it that you would, that fool of a girl Rukia should have never turned her back on your food after all-" Momo said bending down to whisper in her ear. "-You never know who could poison it." It was then that Kagome's heart jumped. Momo's skin was falling off her bone, the sight was grotesque and heart wrenching. Under the blood came a man who had silver hair and elfish ears he was tall and lanky. His arms filled with barely any muscle but she knew they held power. He looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha except his eyes. His eyes were a golden red, molten and hot like a fire was just waiting to burn. "W-WHY!" She screamed choking in her own blood.

"Because, you are not meant to be lady of these lands and HE is the son of the demon who ended my life In EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!"

He screamed yanking her by her robe and sitting her up.

"I beg of you do not scream it will only make it worse."

** She never screamed. **

--

Inuyasha woke from his sleep.

Sleep?

He looked up from the floor noticing he was in the corridor by his office. Getting up he started to wonder around. The bodies of servants were everywhere. "What happened?" He murmured.

He walked outside to the gardens noticing that there were more and more bodies out here too. It was then that he felt alarm.

The blood on the white tulips. His hands started to shake as he looked up from the source. "No!" He whispered. It was coming from Kagome's room.

--

He was running through the forest eager to get home. The demon hoard stopped and so his mission was dismissed. He was free to go to his mate and let her know that her premonitions where false that he was ok, there was really nothing to fear.

It was then that he felt it. The searing pain ripped through him and he felt the demon in him rise to battle. His mate was lying with a man; she was committing the ultimate betrayal.

He read her letters was this what she meant, that she was leaving him?

Did she hoped he would get there to stop her from doing this vile act?

She said Inuyasha felt corrupt kin, could that kin be her? Had she forsaken him?

It didn't matter because in that moment his heart was wrenched from his body and he knew. **He no longer had a mate.**

--

It was done. She was no longer with child he made sure of that. Blood fell like a sweet crimson river as her body purged the child from her body. He left her naked and battered by the balcony her body bathing in the moonlight. She didn't scream as he forced her to endure the torture he imposed upon her. She has been scared.

Her body was bruised and beat. Her center raw and hurt. He fucked her into oblivion and didn't stop till she passed out from the pain. And there she lay bleeding under the moonlight.

A broken angle.

--

Inuyasha ran up the stair into her bedroom.

He stopped and stared. He didn't dare touch her but there she lay on the balcony. He had seen many disturbing things but this by far was the worse. It was a miracle she was still alive.

She lay on her back in a pool of her blood. Her chest that was scratched and bruised moved up and down in attempt to breath. Her face was pale and bruised and her legs ripped and sullied. But what was worse was the baby that lay nestled in between her legs. Small but still a baby, he gazed at its wet blood covered body.

The little toes and arms, and the little belly button still attached to his mothers lifeline. Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried. His cries became so loud some servants who had risen came to see what happened they too had fallen with tears.

No one moved. No one spoke.

No one dared touch her.

**Then he came.**

**--**

Sesshomaru walked to the castle stepping over bodies. It was then he saw the blood pouring from his room and the sobs of his brother beckoning him.

His demon speed could not get him there fast enough. But when he approached the room he stopped looking at the crowd of servants. It was then her saw her.

Broken and bloody.

He ran to her, gazing at her broken form stopping when he reached his child.

He picked it up cradling it into his palm. He did not cry. He did not move. He could not think.

He laid by her whispering into her ears sweet nothings he knew she was alright. he knew she would be ok. It was when she came to that really broke his heart.

She looked at him with frightened eyes and she screamed.

"**No! No not again please No**!" She yelled pushing away from him and toward the edge of the balcony.

He followed her looking with sad eyes at his broken mate. "It is me, Kagome its Sesshomaru stop!" He said kneeling before her.

He saw her eyes stop and tear. And she flung herself toward him weeping in his arms. He cradled her and his child and with the leave of the servants he held her, as she cried his tears too.

Who ever had done this would die. **THIS WAS WAR!**

* * *

**I am sorry please don't kill me I beg of you! **

**It sad and it killed me to write it. But you will see I promise..**

**I would like to say thanks so much to all of you that wished me well on my situation thank you so much! **

**I love to write and I am determined to finish this thing!**

**Stay tuned!**

- **Rina Mcnugget**


	22. All is fair in love and war & The End

**Chapter 22: All's fair in love and war**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha L**

**Here's a Sneak peek of the chapter: All's fair in love and war**

**Enjoy J**

* * *

The sun burned brightly just like any other summer day. Its hot rays of light reflecting across the blood matted grass, it did not know of the war that had just ended. It did not know of the horrors this war left behind. Bodies lay split open across the summer field causing a scene of destruction and massacre. Kagome lay amidst it all bruised and bloodied but not dead. In her arms was a small light, bright and weightless. Its silver tendrils danced in her arms bringing tears to her eyes.

It was now that she could rest.

Now Kagome could **die.**

**10 hours before**

She was struck with grief this was true. She was scared this was also true. She felt the death of her child like a shadow on her every step, this most certainly was the truth. She and the others who had felt her pain that night had long since had the time to grieve. Today was a day for anger and hate. Today was a day for war.

She had been fighting a battle most her life. The battle to be all she could be as a child. The battle to get the pieces of the shikon jewel. Even the battle for Inuyasha's heart. War was nothing new to this miko. It was a second breath to her it was all she could feel now.

The anticipation was familiar; the adrenaline came almost like an old friend. She could breathe easy now. This mayhem was her home and more than ever she would welcome it with open arms.

She walked down the corridors of the castle remembering each and every crevice. She wanted to take with her the memories of this palace that she had grown so fond of. Inuyasha and the others were preparing the army for battle. Sesshomaru was bidding farewell to their children. With this thought she cringed it was painful to think of them. She had not said goodbye.

She did not have it in her to look at their flushed, chubby faces and lie to them saying that 'it would all be alright' nothing would ever be alright again. It would be long before they knew that.

She tried to focus on her anger and hate instead of her love for her children. It slipped through her body like a tendril of smoke working its way up spreading heat where it touched. She did not have time for the sentiments; there was only time for death and destruction.

She did not want to know of anything else. Nothing was more important than her revenge.

And she would have her revenge. She gave passing glances to the maids glancing at them to make sure none of them where frauds. It was then that she passed Rukia, and she felt that tug of emotion spill from her lips. But she quickly reigned in the gasp and regained her composer. No matter what impulse she had to run into the servant's arms and hug her close, she would not betray her fuel.

Anger would die in the throes of compassion and she knew that all too well. She picked up stride walking out to the battle grounds as quickly as her feet would take her.

"Ah" She sighed as she smelt the familiar sweat and heard the homey grunts from the men practicing there fighting skills. She could smell the burn of coal from the blacksmith and the sour of smell of metal being dried.

This is what she needed a constant reminder of the battle ahead.

She walked to the dojo till she found that she was all alone.

Only her and her weapons, she practiced. Thrusting the sword left then right. Up then over till she struck the wood with a hard thud. Casting her sword to the floor she through her fist forward and up and kept repeating till she could hardly breathe. She kicked the target of wood and punched it till her knuckles bled. She cried out when she could not break it. Thrusting her body forward she could not mover the pillar of wood. She was weak and feeble and she knew she would die in this battle. She pawed it and mauled it till she lay on the floor crying.

She cried for her loss. Finally she cried.

She could feel arms pick her up and embrace her. She knew Sesshomaru had come to her side to comfort her. She thought about jumping out of his arms and pushing him away like she had done since the Incident. But instead she grabbed him closer letting her sobs be silenced in his chest.

"I love you I do I love you so much!" She blubbered as she hugged him close.

"Please Sesshomaru I know you do not feel the same for me but I beg of you before we die lie to me; tell me you love me and only me!" She grabbed his kimono gasping into his neck. She felt his sorry gaze upon her and she did not look back instead she cried further into his silence.

To think that he hated her so much he could not even lie to her. He could not even utter words to her because the thought of loving her repulsed him so.

Quickly she grabbed his face kissing him deeply trying to imagine his love for her in his embrace. When she slid his garment to the floor she imagined he was whispering sweet nothings into her ears and when she made love to him in the dojo, she imagined he loved her. And when he came she imagined he said her name in the throes of his final lust.

But he had said nothing. Not until she had finished him and rolled off of his horizontal body onto the floor beside him.

"I will not lie to you Kagome."

She closed her eyes and bit back the sob of rejection that flooded her body. Anger was much preferred than this.

"I will tell you when you and I have made it back from this battle, when we are sitting here in this dojo with our children in your arms, I will tell you I love you Kagome Higrashi and will let you know that human, demon or otherwise there is no other woman for me." She looked over to him surprise.

Her wide eyes took in his unmoving face. He did not alter it was almost if he had never spoken at all.

But he did! He told her that he loved her and not just as a reassurance but as blatant truth. He the great demon loved her!

She gasped openly letting tears stream down her face. She kissed him tenderly laying beside him to bask in his warmth.

He had not meant to say that he loved her. When he saw her clawing at the wooden target with such despair he felt the tugging urge to hold her in his arms. She was his forever and for some reason he was content with that.

He felt empty now that he could not feel her. There mating bond was no longer and he could feel her absence to his very core.

So when he hugged her in the dojo that was the first time he had done so since the incident.

It was then that he knew he loved her, how could he not love her? She was all that he never wanted and everything he couldn't live without.

When he found out that she was pregnant he could feel his heart torn. He wanted his pup but he loved her so much that the thought of risking her death was too much. He would not live without her. Ever.

She had made love to him when she thought he rejected her. She cried tears for him. How could he not love her, she was perfect. She was not human; humans were crass, vile and hideous specimens. No she was a god, a race of her own where she was neither too pure or evil she was perfection manifested into this one being.

And this one being was created for the sole purpose to love him and only him for all eternity.

He was sure of it.

Sweat fell from her brow to her cheek, it trailed down her face bringing a bath of blood and dirt. She was admist the war sourounded by the cries of battle. "Sip!" She pointed her arow north and shot a shadow demon that was going to attack Inuyasha. "Clash!" As she brought down a man with a sword. They had been in war for one hour and 34 minutes and still she had not seen him.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she pointed behind him. She watched him as he pointed his poison whip behind him killing the demon that was going to attack. Everyone was fighting hard to stay alive. But that was it. Staying alive. If they wanted to stay alive then they could have fled but they wanted revenge. where was he?

Dropping her sword she looked around the area. Demons where coming from every direction but none were him. "SHOW YOUR SELF!" She screamed as she ran to the other side of the feild. still nothing.

"Sesshomaru I can't do this if he will not come then I will not put you all in danger for this, he is a coward." She said as she approached the demon. He looked at her with cold eyes as he slashed the demon above him.

"Hm." He nodded as he walked away.

"This war is over tell your master he is a coward beneath scum like naraku I will not waste my breath." She said walking away.

"Is that right?" A dark voice taunted behind her. "My sweet pet I was only watching, to my amusment you did not see me." She stood still as she counted her heart beats. 1,2,3,4 and 1,2,3,4.

"You are remarkable my little pet." He said his voice becoming nearer. "I thought you where bueatiful before covered in your own blood but now I see you have become twice the bueaty."

"You disgust me I wish you would fall dead where you stood." Kagome snarled at him hunching her shoulders like a wild cat stalking her prey.

"Do you not mean fall dead where I stand?" He questioned intruiged by her gratimaticail error.

"No you filth I ment where you stood." She said her voice echoing behind him as he was struck to the ground. looking up he saw the miko with a strong force of power in her hand that must have been her pure energy.

"Ah not so fast my pet, I have yet to discuss my plans for you." He said appearing behind her grabbing her arms. Sesshomaru looked up and swiftly sliced the hand that dare touch his mate.

"Ah!" He screamed letting go of the miko to grasp his injured arm. "All you had to do was ask, vicous little beast."

"So where was I yes I was monolouging my plans for the destruction of all you hold dear, ah well firstly I am going to kill you and your mate and his brother and if they choose to fight then your little human friends as well." He laughed looking at the pale faces of said humans. "Then I am going to take my mate Yami and together we will start what should have been done all the decades past we will rule the western lands with a wild fire."

The group looked at him in surprise, here he was standing with a severed arm telling them calmly of his plans to kill them. He was insane.

Kagome choose this moment to let out a humorless chuckle "As if you could, tell me what is your name I have never heard of anyone like you and you intrigue me really you do, I am supposed to be angry and bitter about the fact that you raped me and killed my child-" her voice broke at the mention but she took a deep breath and continued her taunt "But you know what that seems to run in the family rape that is, so do not think you have broken me because I will never be broken now speak."

He looked at her in great bizarre this human who spoke so freely of things that most could never speak of. He was expecting the rage and the sorrow not the bitter calmness that she just showed.

"If you wish to know my name I will tell you, my name is Inufudo the great fire lord whom was thought to be killed by that vermin Inutashio!"He spit looking at Sesshomaru. "I took his mate from him because he was not the man I was, and in turn he choose to kill me or so he thought, nearly did, I was in a world between death and life for sometime before darkness came to me and told me of a way to harness my power and so here we are." He said looking at them with cold eyes.

"Leave us now and go where you came from and I shall let you live." Kagome spit back at him.

"Now, now child why would I even think of doing something like that?" He said lifting the back of his sword and striking her with it.

and thus the battle commenced.

There they lay in a pool of blood gasping for air all of them hurt. She looked around noticing her own wounds one major one being the hole in her stomach that Inufudo had caused. She didn't know how much time she had but she knew it wasn't much.

Getting up she looked over to Sesshomaru who was fighting his uncle. She knew that no matter his strength he couldn't go on like this, she had to do something but what? She had no more strength to fight. She laid down holding her stomach and prayed for everything to just stop. She never wanted this for her life she hadn't planned on falling through that well, she could have never imagined that beyond that well was a world of demons and evil.

The more she thought the more she knew that this would have never happened if she had not gone across that well. The shard would not ever be discovered and thus it couldn't be split and Inuyasha would still be on that tree and nothing would have changed. Life would have moved on and people would have lived well but it was because of her that everything was a mess like it was now.

She regretted it with all of her will. but still she couldn't bring her self to completely hate the situation. She had her children because of it. And to ask any mother to give up her children would be to ask her to wrench out her heart. It was something that you couldn't do.

looking over she saw Inufudo stop and she noticed that Yami had made her way to the battle grounds.

"My wife." Inufudo whispered reaching out to the former lady of the western lands. His eyes had glossed over in love. His hands trembled in her presence. His queen had returned.

"Inufudo." She said looking at him with longing. He took a step toward her wanting to embrace her with all he could. "My love you have returned to me, you are alive and well?" He said.

"Yes I am my dearest I have never stopped thinking of you." She said taking another step toward him. "I have come for you, all this was for you my love I never broke my promise we will rule together you wait and see." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh my love!" She moaned as she caressed his face. "I can't allow you to do this!" She said stepping away from him and over to her son. "What do you speak of?" He shouted at her anger seeping from his voice.

"No I cannot stand here and let you kill my son, as wretched as he is let him go take the wench for all I care but I will not let you have him." She said looking over at Kagome on the ground.

Sesshomaru growled behind his mother as Inufudo made his way to Kagome. "You mean this wench?" He said picking her up as her body laid limply in his arms. "Yes she is quite the beauty."

"You either kill her or let her go but she will not stay here I will not allow no husband of mine fornicate with another woman." She said walking around the great Inufudo.

"But it would be such a waste my love!" He whined.

"Then let her go she'd make a nice pet for me!"Yami said looking at Kagome.

_'Take the bait! Take the bait!'_

**"No!"** Inufudo said throwing Kagome on the ground looking at Yami. "I will not be bossed Yami, I will not be told what to do, I will have you and her and you will listen to me!" He said grabbing at said Yami.

Quickly she ground her claws into his face throwing him onto the ground. "Inufudo do not forget who I am, I will not be toyed with!" She said looking up and praying for a miracle.

grabbing his scared face he looked up at his former love with hate and hurt. "You are just like the rest of them!" He screamed at her. "You said that you loved me all those years ago and you tricked me getting pregnant with that bastard!" He sobbed into his severed hand leaving blood pooled in his eyes. "But alas it was me who was the fool, I died for you and now I think it is time for you to repay me!"

Looking up in fear she saw him rise to his full height.

Turning around she faced Sesshomaru briefly kissing him on his lips and cheeks. "I loved you more than I ever loved another man, don't ever doubt that you were the best thing I ever created, Sesshomaru I love you my son!" It was then that Sesshomaru watched as Inufudo burned his mother to ash.

Kagome felt her world move in slow motion.

Everything was going horribly wrong and she didn't have a remedy, nothing was evident on Sesshomaru's face that could reveal in the slightest that he was upset but had to be. That was his mother!

She closed her eyes laying down on the ground finally giving up accepting that maybe she was not going to make it, maybe it was all for the greater good let life take her away. it was meant to be.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." A faint whispering echoed all around her. She opened her eyes only to see nothing but empty white all around her. She felt light and pure, in fact this whole room felt pure.

"Mommy." The voice got louder. She quickly turned her head looking around for the voice that called her. "Who are you?" She called out waiting for someone to help her out of this room.

"Please mommy don't give up." The voice said and this time it was right in her ear. turning she looked around becoming frightened. "Babies is that you, my darlings please come out stop scaring mommy." She said thinking of the twins that sat at home and waited for her to return.

It was then that she fell forward, down into a hole and when she landed she was in a garden that glowed like nothing she had ever seen. looking around she knew this was in fact a dream nothing could ever be this beautiful amongst the chaos that she had just been through.

The willow trees drooped over the pond like a caressing hand. The field covered in nothing but daisy's and baby's breath. and more so everything just glowed, she felt happy in this garden.

She laughed and danced in the field thinking that she would stay here forever and never return to her life of death and sadness.

"Mommy!" A little girl squealed from across the field. turning she faced a girl. She looked about 4 her skin was translucent. She was chubby and her face looked so familiar, her silver curls bounced around her head in a happy dance. "Mommy you came back for me!" She said running to Kagome.

What did she mean? "I am not your mom sweetie I am sorry but I only have one little girl and she's back at home and looks nothing like you my darling." She said bending down to get a better look at the little girl.

"Momma don't you remember me, you held me in your arms when I came to soon." She said looking at Kagome with Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Gasping Kagome fell on her bottom. She had his face, everything about her screamed Sesshomaru but still ... she was human. She couldn't be the child she held not to long ago it wasn't possible.

"No you can't be ... s-she died and she wasn't even ... your too old to be her." She said backing away from the little girl.

"Yes I am, but mommy when I came here I looked like this..." The little girl said turning into a silver light with tendrils floating everywhere. She looked like nothing she had ever seen, so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes.

"But your human." She said as she cried out. Turning back into the girl that she was she replied "Yeah mama I am, breeding between a demon and a miko is way different that a demon and human your magic is unpredictable." She said smiling "Now no more questions come." she pulled Kagome onto her feet and walked away into a different room.

Sesshomaru saw as Kagome fell to the ground her breathing becoming shallow.

He couldn't have felt more helpless.

Looking back at Inufudo he knew what he had to do. Pointing his sword forward he felt a hand fall on his. Looking over he saw Kagome surrounded by a bright silver light. Taking her into his arms they both held his sword and pointed it to Inufudo for the last time.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so thats it the end no more Unexpected. **

**I would like to say thank you to all of those who reviewed and kept me going all the way through this you have no idea how much you guys helped me. This was my first story ever and I had no Idea what I was writing until I finished the chapter none of it was planned or anything I mean I had no idea that this was going to be the last chapter :) **

**But here we are. I would like to thank a reviewer who has been thanked in a previous chapter Hattaru. You write awsome reviews! Love you for that lol So Since I know some of you would hate me I took this as an opputunity to write a new story with in the same story ... Wierd but hey I'll give you a sneak peak ;) Look out for the Sequel! "Expectations"**

**Chapter 1 : Where did she go? **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Ok so please read this note before going on! If you dont things will be very werid to you right now. I told you in the last chapter that I am skipping ahead of everything. I meant that I WAS SKIPPING AHEAD OF EVERYTHING. so do not bitch me out.. I am taking to you up after the war. where everything changed and if I did countiue this all on this story then it would be very long and never fnish so heres the deal this is the intro to the second book of Unexpected... :) **

_"Inutashio the great dog demon came and killed his brother once more, the world had regained order and life and gone back to what it once was."_

She woke with a startle. Surrounded by the silent darkness she sat up trembling. 'where was she' and 'what happened to her mate?'

The room was Frigid and vacant, her stomach felt jumpy and her hands clammy, she could feel the cold sweat break out, her skin quickly becoming wet with perspiration. Trailing her hands down to her legs she began rubbing them creating a warm friction.

She remembered following her daughter into a room and then blinding whiteness. She could see glimpses of the battle and she knew three things, 1. Inutashio had some how come and defeated his brother. 2. Yami was dead. 3. The others where safe.

She patted her hands down onto the sheets beneath her. 'A bed?' turning her body she let her feet drop onto the cold floor. She lifted her arms forward feeling her way around the room until she reached a window. Quickly making way of the curtains she gasped at the scene, the expanse of pale green spread out on the midnight floor her wandering eyes found the familiar shed and koi pond, it brought back all the memories of her childhood and she knew she was safe. It was her shrine grounds.

Looking around the shadowy room she tried to understand how she had been returned to the present era. Admist all that chaos she had somehow been returned to her home in the future how was that even possible. She took painful steps out of the room and into the empty hallway, before going to the bathroom she peeked into her brothers room checking to see if he was alive and well. He and her mother where curled up on his twin bed her short curls tickling her tip of his chin. Both of them looked so peaceful she forgot how long it had been since she had last seen them.

Quietly closing the door she continued her escaped to the bathroom he hands fumbling for the light switch.

It was there that she stopped to look into the mirror and see herself... **Perfectly fine?** She recalled having bruises and a big gaping hole in the center of her chest. What happened?

The war should have left her dead she should have been killed. 'what about my mate where was-' She wondered. She found she couldn't recall his name or anything about him. What was he again? A demon or a human. What was demon? Did they even exist?

What was happening and how did she get here.

Walking into the kitchen she looked at the clock it was 3:00 am! what was she thinking mom would kill her if she wasn't in bed, she had school tomorrow!

She left the kitchen to lay in her pink fluffy bed once more, dreaming of a place far away where a strange young girl fell in love and lived** happily ever after.**


End file.
